Live Through This
by pssbecca
Summary: Dumbledore sends Snape to retrieve the great-granddaughter of his sister, Ariana. Can he find love? Will that love be able to survive even if Severus manages to live through the war? Actually came about from my misreading of what happened to Ariana.
1. Doll Parts

April 22, 1996 was the last day that Ariadne Clohessy's life was normal in any sense of the word. She had no idea that it had changed, and even on April 30 at two in the afternoon, she was carefree, sitting on a blanket on the lawn of the Williams Inn. Anthony had taken her there the evening before as a break from studying. She had a massage that morning, and was as relaxed as she had ever been in her life. Anthony would be here in a moment with some cheese and a bottle of wine. She put the annoyance that sprang up in the back of her mind at his excluding her from choosing the bottle. She knew what she liked, and resented that he wouldn't allow her to express it. She put the thought to the back of her mind and decided to appreciate the moment.

"Here we are," Anthony said, taking a seat next to her on the blanket, putting down the picnic basket.

"I hope this spot's okay. I am not sure if we are allowed to sit here, but I think it is perfect. Such a beautiful day for April. I barely need this sweater, " Ariadne smiled at him. He was so very handsome, especially when he was relaxed.

"It's fine, I'm sure. They won't say a word. They appreciate the business that my father sends them too much."

She rolled her eyes. "Not the famed Dr. Phipps of the Phipps Phippses. Heavens no!" Her sarcasm was lost on him.

He handed her a pair of tickets. "Holy SHIT! Ani DiFranco and Utah Phillips! You rock my world!" She threw her arms around him. He had no idea who they were, but he knew that she loved them.

"It's for your birthday in June, but they are going to be in Boston next month. I figured it could be an early birthday present. I figure you can take Nathaniel if you wanted. Not exactly my speed, but you two have a great time on me. I've booked you at the Parker House. James Michael Curley Suite- your favorite Boston Mayor."

"You're not coming?"

"I have my clerkship, and I can't be out all night at a concert the night and expect the judge to be pleased that I show up hung-over."

"But you don't have to drink. It's not like its compulsory. I won't if you won't."

"I may have to turn to the bottle to get through that ruckus. Honestly, the liberal media makes darlings out of any dike with a guitar. I get that it's your politics. I still hope you'll grow out of them. A guy can dream…."

"Not bloody likely. It's not something that I will change when I get my diploma."

"Maybe when you start law school then."  
"I've told you that law school isn't in the cards for me. I just want to teach."

"It's what my parents expect."

"I'm not your parents."

"You don't have to practice. You just have to finish and pass the bar. By then we'll be married, and ready to try for children."

"Which we still don't know I can even have." _Or if I really want to try. _She thought.

"You'll be able to. With your parents connections, you can see the best specialists in the country if necessary. And your doctor said that we won't know it until we try."

She was seething inside, but she didn't want to ruin his visit. She sat on her hands and prayed that she would have the patience to deal with him. She could vent to Sarah and Nathaniel later. Right now she just wanted to get back to the relaxing place she was before he started on this. It was as if he and his parents had her life plotted out for him. He had even gone so far as to tell her that "his parents were willing to let it go that she was Catholic AND a Democrat." Sometimes she felt that their relationship was more contrived merger than love, but she loved his mind and she loved the fun that they had. She still had some time left to change her mind. The ring on her finger wasn't on her finger- yet.

On the other side of campus, Ariadne's mentor, Dr. Margaret Danvers, sat at her desk. When she looked back later, she realized that she would never forget what she was doing when the phone rang in her office. She was sharpening her pencil to mark some papers. It was the department secretary telling her that the roommate of one of her students was on the line with "urgent" news. "Put her through, please."

"This is Dr. Danvers," she said into the receiver.

"Dr. Danvers, I am certain that you are busy, but I have been looking for Ariadne Clohessy, and I know she spends time in the lounge quite a bit. This is her roommate, Sarah Stone."

"It is just fine dear, I think our Ariadne has decided to 'play hookie' with her young man. Are you alright dear?"

"I don't know to be honest. I think that something has happened to her parents. Someone from the United States Department of State is here to see her. I didn't know what else to do, but I know that she is your TA so I thought you may know where she is, I wasn't here when she left left last night, I was visiting my parents." Dr. Danvers knew the young woman was crying.

"If you wouldn't mind, could you ask the representative from the State Department to come to our office? Do you know where that is? I believe that Nathaniel is in our module tutoring, and I will ask him to get Ariadne at the Williams Inn. She is there with Anthony."

"I know where the Classics Department is. I will bring him there right now."

"Thank you dear. Please let Mrs. Shadding know if there is anything you need. She is the secretary for our little department. I will see you in a moment."

As Sarah was making her way from their apartment to the Classics Department, half a world away, Albus Dumbledore was getting the same news.


	2. Heavier Than Heaven

As Sarah was making her way from their apartment to the Classics Department, half a world away, Albus Dumbledore was about to get the same news.

"What a pleasant surprise, Minister. Would you like some tea? You will excuse me for a moment, as I am at a very sensitive stage in brewing this potion," Severus Snape rolled his eyes to himself. He thought Cornelius Fudge little more than a meddlesome, power-hungry fool. He enjoyed making him wait, even just a minute. He liked to keep conversations on his own terms, especially in his own quarters. "Now I am assuming that this isn't a social call?"

"I think it best if I get right to the point. I need to know the location of Albus Dumbledore," Cornelius Fudge said as kindly as possible.

"I am sorry, but I am not sure what you mean," Snape replied.

"I know you understand my meaning only too well, Professor. I need to know where Albus is and time is of the essence."

"I can see if I can possibly get a message to him for you. I may be able to locate him through some, um, connections," Snape sneered gleefully at his position of authority over the older man.

"Fine. I need you to deliver this note to Albus. See to it that he gets it as soon as possible, if you please."

Something Fudge's voice made Severus reconsider his tack. The man looked positively ashen. Years as a spy had made almost nothing beyond his notice and there was a genuine sadness in the eyes of Cornelius Fudge, along with discomfort, or rather, a bit of apprehension.

"Cornelius, if I may be frank for a moment, what has happened? I know that you and Albus are not on the best of terms. Please sit for a moment. May I interest you in that tea, perhaps."

"Please. Whatever is easiest is fine. I know that Dumbledore trusts you, perhaps above all others, but let me ask, what do you know of his family?"

Severus conjured a tray with a pot of Earl Grey and two tea cups along with sugar, milk and lemon. "I am assuming that you do not mean his goat-addled brother? Please help yourself," he said, picking up a cup and adding a single lump of sugar. "I can't see you coming all the way here in a dither over the improper charming of a goat. So you must be referring to Ariana. I am aware of the, um, circumstances of her unfortunate death.

Fudge's face could only be described as relieved. "Ariana's granddaughter has been killed. Before you say anything—it was not by magical means- it seemed to be related to some muggle dispute involving the Serbs and the KLF or some such thing."

"Do you mean the attacks against the Serbian security forces by the KLA in Kosovo? Whatever would an American have to do with that?"

"If you ask me, they meddle far too much in affairs which are beyond their interest," Fudge answered, "But apparently, Isabella Clohessy and her husband were killed while training them in some sort of muggle medical techniques."

"Was their child harmed?" Fudge shook his head. "I will let Dumbledore know at once. I cannot impress upon you that no one beyond this room must know of this, excepting only Albus himself," Severus responded, at the same time obliviating Fudge's memory with a non-verbal spell. He was shocked at how simple the highest ranking magical official in all of the Kingdom of Great Britain was to obliviate. "Yes, minister, I will be glad to provide you with some oil of dittany. You needn't have come all the way here for that, though. I would have gladly sent it to you via owl. I could have saved you the trip." Fudge nodded, confused, but seemed to accept Snape's answer.

Snape immediately prepared to convey the sad news to Albus. He grabbed his satchel, and prepared to leave for the evening, walking toward Hogsmeade and to apparate to see the headmaster.

Meanwhile, Ariadne was sitting down in a chair at the table in the study lounge in the Classics Department at Williams College at the suggestion Mr. Anderson from the State Department, surrounded by Dr. Davner, Anthony, Sarah and Nathaniel. "I am sorry, Ms. Clohessy, but I am afraid something terrible has happened. Your parents were terribly wounded when a rouge group calling itself the Kosovo Liberation Army attacked Serbian Security Forces while your parents were being transported back to their lodgings. I am assured that the doctors there tried their best, but unfortunately, they were unable to save either of your parents. Both were, I have been told, killed instantly, and felt no pain and didn't even make it away from the scene of the tragedy."

"What a terrible thing to say," she said before slumping down, fainting for the first time and only time in her life.

"Albus, I will get right to the point. I apologize for intruding here, but you told me to come here should an emergency arise, and"

"Please Severus sit. Would you like some tea? Earl Grey, is I believe your favorite?" Albus Dumbledore inquired.

"That would not be unwelcome, without caffeine if you have it."

"Of course, dear boy. Do try to relax." He conjured some tea, and sugar, knowing that Severus Snape only allowed himself the luxury of the smallest bit of sugar.

"Thank you Albus. I had a visit from the Minister of Magic himself just a few moments ago, and I he was asking for your whereabouts. Of course, I could not tell him, so I came to deliver his message myself. I am truly sorry, Albus, but your great niece and her husband were killed some days ago in Kosovo where they were training medical personnel on new techniques. An organization called the Kosovo Liberation Army attacked several Serbian security units at roughly the same time on April 22, or at least that is what I was able to ascertain from the muggle news.

"I see. Thank you for coming to tell me this. I supposed Fudge himself delivered the news?"

"So it would seem. I also took the liberty of obliviating his memory. I hope you do not mind the liberty, but I thought it best considering."

"And their child?"

"Is alive and unharmed. I seemed to get the impression that she was not with her parents when the incident occurred."

"No, she wouldn't be. She seems to take her academics quite seriously," Dumbledore said with more than a hint of pride in his voice. "Do we have any indication that this was anything other than a muggle incident?"

"There is no indication that magic was involved at all. It seems that the Balkan Powder Keg is alight anew."

"My dear boy, I must impose upon your kindness once again, that nothwithstanding. I feel you are the only one I could possibly trust to do this, as to do so myself would draw far more attention from dear Tom than I would like. If Tom Riddle were to find out about Ariadne's identity and her relationship to me, she becomes a target for his wrath. She has no protection now that her family is gone, and times being what they are, she needs it more than ever."

"I don't see why this really changes anything. She is being watched, as you said, by your American friends."

"While you are certainly correct, as you often are in these situations, her parents are no longer able to protect her, and I feel that it may be best for her to return with you to Hogwarts. Her powers have been bound, and she has no idea that our world even exists, much less how to recognize situations where she is in danger from our world. I know that I already ask so much of you, but I must impose on you once again."

"I understand. What am I expected to do whilst in America."

"You would need to attend the memorial for her parents and refer her to her parents' attorney, Peter Krause. Peter is a wizard, who practices law for both wizards and muggles. Their will explains a good deal of Ariadne's history and tells her of our world. I understand that as she has reached her country's age of majority, I cannot require her to do anything, but Severus, I must ask that you utilize your considerable talents of persuasion to come back to Hogwarts with you, giving her the option to complete her final examinations, if she so chooses. If I know the girl at all, she will definitely want at least that, and I've watched her over the years, and received regular updates from her parents."

"Dumbledore, to be quite honest, if I may-"

"When has permission ever been needed for you to speak your mind?"

"It may benefit the girl if she stays in America and knows nothing of any of us. If you were to remain sight unseen as you do now, or perhaps if this attorney notified her of your existence should she ever require your assistance, perhaps it would be safer for the girl?"

"All valid points, my boy, but, her parents were able to offer her some protection, she is now left to the open and to some extent friendless in our world. Sooner or later, Tom will become aware of her existence, and then she, unfortunately, becomes a liability to herself. The difference between this child and her mother and grandmother is that this young woman is a witch. She is not aware of her gifts, and I bound her powers when she was a child at the request of her wizard father. Riddle is a man who loves to keep trophies, I might add, and the niece of Albus Dumbledore would be rather like a doe caught in the crossfire."

"A deliberate choice of words, Dumbledore, chosen, no doubt, on purpose, but I will go and speak the girl. And what do you suggest I tell Umbridge and Minerva or the Dark Lord should I be summoned?"

"That you are traveling to America to retrieve information regarding an important healing potion that they are working on at the Salem Witch Institute. I will notify Professor Washington, who will be willing to act as cover for you, should either Umbridge or Tom Riddle question your absence. The fact that you are the best potions maker in all of Europe, if not the world, certainly has its benefits, Severus."

"Flattery will get you nowhere, Dumbledore, but I will go in the morning. I will not force the girl though. I cannot do that. I will use whatever persuasions are at my disposal, but I will not force the issue."

"You may need to stay for upwards of a month while she takes finals, so I would be prepared. Although I am certain that Professor Washington wouldn't refuse to keep you entertained, so to speak."

"The woman is insufferable."

"The very words you used to describe one Charity Burbage if I am not mistaken. Yes, I am aware of that as well," Dumbledore smiled as Severus blushed. It never ceased to amaze him that for all his cultivated and real surliness, the man actually blushed when someone dare speak of his personal life.

"That, Albus really is none of your business," Severus replied in his best potions master's voice, the same voice which had sent chills down the spine of an entire generation of wizards who attended the Hogwart's School. "I will take my leave in the morning, now if you will excuse me, I have to engage in a rather unpleasant conversation with that Umbridge woman. At that Severus disapparated from the room at appeared before the gates of Hogwarts.

BreakBreakBreakBreakBreakBreakBreakBreakBreakBreakBreakBreakBreak

Ariadne was sitting down in a chair at the table in the study lounge in the Classics Department at Williams College at the suggestion Mr. Anderson from the State Department, surrounded by Dr. Davner, Anthony, Sarah and Nathaniel. "I am sorry, Ms. Clohessy, my name is Arnold Lloyd from the United States Department of State. There is no easy way to say this, but I am afraid something terrible has happened. Your parents were terribly wounded when a rouge group calling itself the Kosovo Liberation Army attacked Serbian Security Forces while your parents were being transported back to their lodgings. I am assured that the doctors there tried their best, but unfortunately, they were unable to save either of your parents. Both were, I have been told, killed instantly, and felt no pain and didn't even make it away from the scene of the tragedy."

"What a terrible thing to say," she said before slumping down, fainting for the first time in her life.

She came to when Nate held a smelling salt underneath her nose. She was strangely grateful that her friend was a bit of an obsessive when it came to being ready for every possible eventuality.

"Do you think you need to go to the Emergency Department? Do you have a family physician we can call."

"Her family doctor's name is in her address book. Erikson. You may want to call her Uncle Peter. He is in there under Krause. It is in her messenger bag," Sarah, ever the mom, was thinking clearly even then.

"It's okay. Call them though. I can get through this. What do I need to do?"

"There is the matter of what to do with their remains. They have already been identified by colleagues. There is no need for you to fly to Kosovo, and we recommend that you do not do so, but we cannot formally stop you. We will do what we can to help you. I am terribly sorry for your loss. You don't have to make any decisions today, but I do suggest that you make them as soon as you feel able," the official from the State Department, Mr. Lloyd was calm in the manner of a funeral director. She wondered if he actually WAS a funeral director.

"No, no. It's okay. Can we have them, I mean, their remains brought back to the U.S.?"

"Of course. We would be happy to assist you in this matter in any way you can. If you give me the information, I can fax it to an attorney if you have one."

"Uncle Peter is our lawyer."

Nathaniel was carefully copying the information from Ariadne's Petit Prince address book. He knew that they were in the calm before the storm. She wished that Anthony would go back to wherever he came from. She didn't need the stiff upper lip right now. She needed her friends. He handed the note card to Lloyd.

"How about if I call Jerome and his mother. They will come from Pennsylvania. I think you're gonna need them, sweetie," Sarah smiled softly, and ran her fingers over Ariadne's soft dark curls. "You need a dose of Jerome and a shot of whiskey."

"Let's not try to turn her into an alcoholic, Sarah," Anthony added. Nathaniel and Sarah both shot him a death look.

"I think she can speak for herself," Dr. Danvers provided. She was not unkind or abrupt, just very modulated in her tone, such that it let him know that she meant business. Both Nat and Sarah were inwardly beaming at the older woman. She just stepped up a notch in their book.

"It's okay. I should call them. When we get back to the apartment, I will. I should be the one to tell them, about. About Mom and Dad." The flood that had been threatening was ready to burst through the dam.

"I know you would like some privacy, but anything you need is open to you in the office. I can request that classed be moved out of the module and leave you that and the study lounge if you like," Dr. Danvers offered.

"It's okay. There is no need for that. I can walk to the apartment."

"If you change your mind, dear, just say the word."

"I know. Mr. Lloyd, can I have your card please. I have to make some calls before I can give you specifics."

"Of course. Here is my contact information. I am writing the information from my cellular phone and my home phone number on the back. You can call anytime." Anthony shot him a look of death.

"You are very kind. I will speak to you tomorrow. If it wouldn't be too much trouble to fax any documents I need to sign to Uncle Peter?"

All less Dr. Danvers exited the room and Mr. Lloyd walked to his black sedan while Anthony, Nathaniel and Sarah walked Ariadne to the apartment she shared with Sarah and four other girls. Later, Ariadne could not remember even walking to the place.


	3. Black

Ariadne sobbed as she packed some things to return to Boston. It had been exactly 19 hours and 22 minutes since her world came crashing down around her. The bodies that had once been her parents were being flown to the same funeral home that had buried her grandmother two years earlier. The hurt was still raw from losing her Gran, but it was nothing compared to this. She was 19 years old, and she was an orphan.

She would return to Boston with Antony and then check into the Parker House. The same suite that Anthony had booked for she and Nat for the Ani DiFranco show. In addition to the bedroom, there was a pull-out couch in the living area, and room to wheel in cot there is it that became necessary. She couldn't imagine staying in the house where she had lived with her parents. There were far too many ghosts there now.

Even though Anthony had an apartment in Cambridge, he said it would be best for her to stay at the hotel because of the studying he must do for finals. "I won't be able to get a thing done with you there. I will want to be comforting you and I need to log my study hours. I need to stay on top of this or I won't make law review," he'd said.

She didn't mind. She wouldn't be alone. Jerome and Aunt June would be there as soon as they could, and if she knew them, they would have put the pedal to the metal like they were being chased by a hoard of locusts. Although June was technically her first cousin once removed, Ariadne had always called her Aunt June and Jerome was more like a brother than a cousin.

Other than Aunt June and Jerome and about ten other relatives and family friends, Ariadne was not looking forward to the throngs that would come round to express their condolences. She hated that she had to play the role of hostess at a time when she would rather just curl up in a ball and cry. She knew that they all meant well, but she couldn't help but resent it. She didn't want to share her grief with all of them. Especially the ones Jerome had dubbed "Christmas Card Cousins," the ones with whom her mother exchanged Christmas Cards, but who used the occasion to brag about the major accomplishments of their spawn. Accomplishments as astounding as being named the President of the Young Republicans and being invited to speak at the Nixon library (Cousin Marge just "couldn't figure out how they could go from electing great American like Nixon to a white trash fool like Clinton.") Charming, she was certain, but definitely not their cup of tea.

She double-checked her suitcase and her duffle bag. "Sarah, I hate to ask, but can you look in my suitcase to see if I am forgetting anything? I can't even think straight."

"Don't hate to ask. I'm happy to help. I don't think I would be able to have packed it in the first place. You get props for that." Sarah looked into the suitcase and garment bag. "Underwear and make-up bag."

"I can't believe I forgot that."

"You're okay. Everything is going to be okay, Aria," Sarah hugged her friend, then crossed the room to Sarah's bureau, grabbing the makeup bag from the top and some undergarments from the top left-hand drawer.

"I know Sasha, I know. I just wish we could skip this part and go right to okay."

Sarah's eyes filled with tears and once again she embraced her friend. "You can't. Nor do you really want to. They loved you so much and you loved them. You need to go through this to get to okay, or okay isn't really okay."

"Oh, the circular logic of a philosophy major," Nat had walked through the door.

"Oh Nat." Her friend joined them and made it a group hug.

"You almost ready?" Anthony asked. He was getting antsy.

Nat rolled his eyes at Sarah. Neither was the biggest Anthony fan in the world. In fact they called him "the Ant" behind his back. They had planned to talk to Ariadne about their feelings for him, but they couldn't. Not now. They wanted her to get through the immediate future first.

"I'm ready. Just saying good-bye. I'll see you guys tomorrow, right?"

"Are you sure you don't want us to come now?"

"Nah, I'll be alright. Nat has to cover my baby Latin classes for me, anyway, and he doesn't drive."

"I've got your back," Nat proffered

"We'll see you tomorrow night, then. I see how it is, reduced from best friend to taxi driver."

"Sweetie, if I were driving, it would be a disservice to every other driver on the road. The fact that I haven't seriously injured myself or others a far better testament to the other drivers than it is to me."

"I love you guys so much." Ariadne managed a sad smile and clutched them both as tight as she could before Anthony took her suitcase and garment bag, and they started through the door.

"Would it have killed you to hurry up," he started as soon as they closed the door.

"As a matter of fact-"

"Stop being so melodramatic. Put your game face on. No more tears for now."

"Why are you being so bloody awful?"

"I'm just trying to be helpful." He opened the door of his Lexus for her. She slipped inside, thanking him, and sighed. How was she going to get through this?

She slept most of the way in the car. Once she checked into the hotel and got up to her room, he offered to make a reservation at her favorite restaurant.

"I don't think I could eat even Ruth's Chris."

"You need to eat something."

"Why do people always tell people that they need to eat when they are distraught? I could never understand it. Going for a few hours without eating isn't going to kill me. They either do that, or try to get you to guzzle brandy."

"Well I would feel better if you at least tried. Room service then? I will order it. How about just some soup, hold the brandy?"

She nodded, managing a small laugh. He wouldn't give up until she at least tried to eat something.

"I'll order it, but then I've got to run back to my apartment for a bit. I've got a final on Monday.

"Ok. I'm going to freshen up and change into my jammies."

She could hear him on the telephone with room service from the bathroom. He knew exactly what she liked to eat; she was surprised he remembered.

"I think I am going to get a shower," she poked her head out of the bathroom door after she heard him hang up the phone. "Would you mind staying until the food gets here?"

"Of course not. That I can do; It will only be a few minutes."

"Thanks."

She turned on the water as hot as she could stand it, and let it flow over her. It felt good. Her eyes stung and the steam would do them a world of good. She didn't even want to know what she looked like right now, and avoided the mirror on purpose. She stood there for a good 20 minutes before exiting and drying off. She put on some sweats, in case of the off chance that the room service hadn't been delivered yet. When she went into the living room, Anthony had gone and left a note. It simply said "Call me." The food was set up on a rolling tray near the couch.

She sat on the couch and ate a bit of soup. She knew the French onion here was delicious, but she didn't really taste it. She turned on the television to PBS and then just surfed the channels mindlessly before going to her suitcase to take out the book Sarah had given her to read. Nat phoned to remind her to take the pills the doctor at health services had given her to "take the edge off." After several minutes, she realized that although the bottle said "Take one to two every six hours," she should have stuck with one, because the medication left her more drowsy than relaxed, which she guessed was better than gut-wrenching sobbing. She must have fallen asleep because she was awakened by a knock at the door, and when she looked at the clock on the desk, it read 11:30pm. She had been asleep for three hours.

"Who is it?" She asked the cherry wood door.

"It's Miss Julie Harris and his mother, Ms. Tallulah Bankhead."

"Come on in, darlings."

They both gave her a simultaneous hug and held her tight. "I can't even say anything. I don't even know where to begin. My heart is just broken. Your mother was like a sister to me. You know that," Aunt June whispered in her ear.

"You are here. That is all I need."

"Do you want one of us to stay at the house and take care of things? I am sure that people will want to drop food and such off for you," Jerome offered.

"Aunt June, if you could, that would be wonderful. I need Jerome here with me. I couldn't do this without you both."

"Of course, honey."

"But would you mind spending the night here with me, both of you. I will call and get them to make up the pull-out couch and a cot."

"We could get a room down the hall if it would be easier," Jerome always wanted to make sure everyone was comfortable.

"It's okay. The cots here are unbelievably comfortable. I won't mind sleeping on one a bit. Last year, Sarah, Nat and I stayed here when Anthony's Graduation Party was downstairs because we got a bit tipsy and didn't want to trouble anyone to take us to Mom and Dad's and none of us thought to call a cab," she said sheepishly.

"Nonsense, Ari, Jerome and I will fight over the cot and the pull out. You need your rest, you've a long day ahead of you tomorrow."

"Are you sure, you've just driven so far."

"Don't argue with me young lady."

"Oh, Aunt June. I love you. I have to go shopping for a dress tomorrow for-" Tears welled in her eyes at the thought of the occasion for which she was buying the dress.

"We'll make a day of it. Your grief might have clouded your otherwise stellar fashion sense, if your present ensemble is any indication."

"They're sweats, Jerome."

"May I use your bathroom, dear, I need to freshen up," Aunt June asked.

"Of course, it's right through there." Ariadne indicated the way to the restroom.

"I'm kidding, sweetness. But we're coming with regardless. You'll need me for style points, and mom to make sure you don't scandalize the fogies like Marjorie." He lowered his voice to just above a whisper. "Speaking of, have you heard from Miss Sunshine State yet."

"Not that I'm aware. I am routing all calls through Sasha and Nat. They are the only ones besides you and Anthony who have the number to this place."

"I always knew you got the brains in the family, and speaking of brains, where is the young Master Phipps?"

"Studying. He's all in a dither over making law review."

"While his girlfriend is morning the loss of her parents? Mind you these are two people he has known since childhood with whom his family has been close for a generation. How very blue blood of him. Did he also tell you to keep a stiff upper lip and think of England?"

"Put the claws away, Jerome. I will deal with him when the time comes. I was thinking of breaking it off with him anyway."

"All's not as light and airy as it seems in paradise."

"I can't help feeling that he looks at our relationship more as a merger or acquisition than a romance."

"Sad as it is to say, I think you may be right. But don't make any decisions now, as my analyst says 'When in doubt, do nothing.' You shouldn't be making any major life decisions right now. Nanny and my sister are going to come up tomorrow. Nanny wanted to cook your favorites for you, which is to say that she is cooking your favorites in such quantities as are necessary to feed an army. She doesn't think that any food made outside of Northeastern Pennsylvania is worth eating. And she said to tell you that you are too skinny."

"She hasn't seen me since Christmas. "

"To a little old Italian lady, everyone is too skinny. But in your case, you are just perfect, which to her, really is too skinny. They should be here by noon. That gives you enough time to sleep in and get ready. And trust me darling, you need the rest."

"I missed you guys so much."

"We missed you too," Aunt June had returned from the bathroom.

"How about I order you some room service. What would you like."

They ordered food and chatted until the wee hours. For the first time since getting the terrible news the day before, Ariadne felt there maybe, somewhere far in the distance, there could be a light at the end of this pitch black tunnel. It was with that thought in mind that she fell asleep after calling Anthony and telling him that her Aunt June and Jerome had arrived.


	4. Daughter

Severus Snape was surly. Even by his standards. He grabbed some clothing, both wizarding robes and muggle clothing and an infernal three-piece suit. He wasn't looking forward to having to wear the blasted thing. Although he had to admit it was coming in handy at the moment, he couldn't believe he allowed that bloody Burbage woman to convince him to spend an obscene amount of money on the tailored muggle suit, no matter how well cut it was. He could care less that it was purchased on Bond Street, whatever that meant. He threw his clothing in a trunk, together with books and supplies he might need to make the trip believable, then pointed his wand to shrink it to fit in his messenger bag.

He grabbed the bag and stomped out to go back to gates of the school before disapparating. When he reached London, he would portkey to the Salem Witch Institute. The choice of transport was deliberate, since he needed certain persons to be able to track his movements so as not to appear that he was traveling in secret. He would be exactly where he said he would be, thus he would not raise any flags. He was not looking forward to this in the least. Not only would he have to deal with a young woman he didn't know, who would most likely be given to fits of hysterics. He was picturing a female version of Aberforth Dumbledore, sort of dowdy, hopefully without his Ode To Goat perfume. He would have to explain to said same hysterical woman that she 1) Had an uncle she knew nothing about, 2) That this uncle was a very powerful wizard with very powerful enemies 3) that because of who this heretofore unknown uncle she was in danger, 4) Thus she would have to leave behind everything that she knew and move to the United Kingdom , 5) That her parents and the people who loved her had lied to her for her entire life, and finally 5) That no, he, Severus Snape, was not insane. He could not imagine that this would go very well.

Shaking his head as he reached the gates of Hogwarts, stepping outside the barrier, he disapparated with a loud crack. In a moment, he appeared at Platform 9 ¾ with a pop. He looked at his pocket watch (if he was going to keep up this muggle charade, he was going to do it right) and noted that he had about 3 minutes to reach the portkey. He grumbled as he walked over to the rubbish bin and grabbed the old yellow rubber boot from directly behind it. He had the familiar feeling with a jerk behind the navel as though an invisible hook and line had dragged him forward, pulling him into nothingness, spinning, uncontrollably as he was hurled away from the underground. A moment later he slammed into the ground, thankfully landing feet first, and saw a young man, wearing denim trousers and an oxford shirt with the sleeves rolled up. He had forgotten that Americans were much less formal than their English counterparts.

"You must be Professor Snape," said the young man eagerly.

"And you would be-"

"Oh! Sorry, I'm Jason Banks, I'm the assistant to Professor Washington, she asked that I wait for you here and bring you up to your quarters. This is truly an honor, Professor Snape. You are Professor Snape, right?

"Yes. I am Professor Severus Snape, however, even if I wasn't I would tell you I was, and be able to gain access to your school."

"Oh my. I've certainly put my foot in it, haven't I? Well, in any case, welcome to the Salem Witch Institute, the finest school for witches and wizards in the United States. I hope you will find your stay here enjoyable as well as educational. The work we've been doing on healing potions is fascinating. We are so pleased that someone with your stature would choose to come to learn more about it. Well, right this way, Severus. Can I call you Severus?"

"You just did," he replied. The young man smiled. Apparently, he didn't catch his meaning. He hated the very American way of implying familiarity when there was none. He knew this was going to be an unpleasant trip.

"How do you know Laura?"

"What did you just say?" Severus practically growled and snarled at the boy.

"I asked how you knew Professor Washington."

"My apologies," Severus said, not in the least bit apologetic. "Through a mutual friend, Headmaster Albus Dumbledore of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"Oh Professor Dumbledore! I would give anything to know such a great man! The duel with Grindelwald, the twelve uses of dragon's blood, the list just goes on and on! What's he really like?"

"He's quite nice. We braid each other's hair every evening and watch Disney films while eating popcorn!"

"I get it! You're being snarky! That's so English!"

Oh, Merlin! This man's undying cheerfulness made him wish for a day when he had to teach three Weasleys, Potter, Longbottom, Granger AND Nymphadora Tonks in the same class, but he wasn't being fair to the man. "Professor Dumbledore is truly the most powerful wizard of his time, perhaps of all time, and he is unfailingly giving, kind and charitable. I am very lucky to have been able to know him."

They walked through corridors and hallways, up stairs and down again. The man continued to chatter, and Severus nodded and added words like "Yes" and "Of Course" or "Surely not," at what he hoped were the appropriate times.

Just when he thought that he would bang his head against a wall just to put himself out of his misery, the man said "Well, here we are. We thought you may want to rest a bit before dinner or freshen up, perhaps. In any case, I will return for you in about two hours at half-past six.

"May I trouble you for the time?" Snape asked the young man

"Of course sir. I forgot about the time change, I should have offered earlier. It is 4:17 in the afternoon to be exact."

Snape pulled out his pocket watch and, unhooking it, tapped his wand to the face of the watch and it moved itself to the appropriate hour and minute, at the same time sending a message to Albus that he had arrived safely. He could only hope that his replacement was adequate and didn't leave his students too far behind when he returned, but that, like so much else in his life, was out of his control at present.

He unlocked the door and tapped his wand to his messenger bag. Setting the pint sized trunk on the floor, he tapped the object and it returned to its original size and his items began to organize themselves into their proper places. Books and the shelved above the desk, clothing in the wardrobe and bureau, quills in the desk drawers and supplies on the shelves above the small, but adequate work table. It was quite chilly both outside and in the room, so before he lit a fire, he thought it best to change into trousers and a cable knit cotton sweater in a deep Slytherin green. Then he set a charm to wake him in two hours and laid down on the bed, which was far more comfortable than the one in his quarters back at Hogwarts, and close his eyes.

Before he knew it, the Tempus charm was ringing gently and peacefully, like a wind chime, in his ear. He went to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. He understood why the man suggested a nap. He looked like someone who hadn't slept in days, or more accurately, he was someone who hadn't slept in days. Even disregarding the quandary with Albus, he had been up all night for the past two nights grading some truly horrible essays. But, he reasoned, he wasn't much to look at even at his best. He took the glass that had been set by the sink and filled it with water, swishing it around his mouth. Then he picked up his messenger bag to wait for Eager Young Jason.

A few short miles away, Ariadne was still trying on dresses with Jerome. She had picked out one for the memorial the next day, but still needed something for the private burial which would be held on Monday. She very much appreciated the fact that, though her parents were Catholic and would be buried according to the rites of the Church, they had always expressed their desire to have a non-denominational memorial service so to make everyone feel welcome. They had always tried to accomplish that aim during their lifetimes, so it was only fitting for them to express the same desires when it came to their last wishes.

From what Sasha had said, her Aunt Marjorie was none too pleased about Ariadne's decision to respect her parents' wishes. When Marjorie insisted that Sarah give her the number to the place where Ariadne was staying, Sarah, mustering as much politeness as the situation allowed, told her that she would have Ariadne call her just as soon as she was able. Unfortunately, Ariadne had far less restraint than Sasha did, which Marjorie attributed to her mother's poor "breeding." Unable to hold back as her father's sister insulted her mother a final time, she told the woman that unlike Marjorie herself, her parents had no interest in "breeding" but that Marjorie's husband had gotten plenty of practice at that particular art, with everyone from her aunt's best friend to the neighbor's babysitter, before hanging up the phone, thoroughly satisfied and feeling just a bit better, having put the woman in her place finally. She hoped her parents would have approved. She somehow thought that Aunt Marjorie would leave her off the Christmas Card list this year.

Finally, after visiting what seemed like every store in the greater-Boston area, Jerome and Ariadne came upon a small vintage boutique. Jerome pulled together the perfect outfit. A hat with a touch of black netting and a black suit with jacket and pencil skirt from the 1940s. The decade in which her parents met. She felt terrible at finding pleasure in a task like this at a time like this, but she couldn't help but admire the way her cousin's choices suited her. "If I had your body," Jerome laughed as they sat outside sipping some tea and coffee, "I would be, well, I am certain you don't want the details." She laughed despite herself.

After the exhaustive search for clothing and preparing for the viewing the next evening, Ariadne could do little else the rest of the day but eat dinner and read a book before falling asleep. Sasha and Nat had joined her and Jerome at the hotel sometime just after 8. Nat filled her in on the bare necessities regarding her students, everything else he insisted could wait. They watched a cheesy 80s flick on the VCR Sasha had smuggled into the hotel and Nat hooked up to the television. By the time Anthony called at 11:15, she was already asleep and her friends refused to wake her. They would have her call him first thing tomorrow. "Well, see that she does," was his only response before hanging up.

The next day flashed by in snippets. When asked about it afterward, Ariadne couldn't remember most of the day, just that it went by in a flurry of activity. She hated that she had to play the gracious hostess to so many people, but her mother had instilled enough manners into her that she behaved graciously. Finally, about two hours before the memorial was to begin, Ariadne returned to the hotel with her friends to get ready. "Please just tell me I can do this," she kept asking her friends. "You can, and you will," was their invariable response.

As she was putting on her makeup, Sasha knocked on the bathroom door and came in with a tube of mascara in her hand. "It's waterproof, sweetie, and you are going to need it." She appreciated her friend's honesty and the kindness of this simple gesture. Sarah didn't tell her not to cry, or to keep a stiff upper lip, but just wanted her to be prepared for the inevitable. "You are going to cry, and you are going to cry hard, but that is no excuse to look anything less than fabulous." She hugged her friend tightly. "I don't think I could do this without you."

"Well then, it's good that you don't have to."

They exited the hotel room and took the elevator downstairs to where Anthony waiting to pick them up in his parents' sedan. Once they got there the evening passed in a constant stream of "This is terrible" and "I am so sorry for your loss." She was, in a very morbid sense, glad that the caskets were closed so that she didn't have to listen to people say "Oh, your mother looks wonderful, so lifelike." She hated when people said that.

She had just returned from the ladies room when a man she had never seen before, dressed in a suit that could only be described as "perfectly English" with long jet-black hair tied back in a low ponytail approached her. "I am terribly sorry for your loss, Ms. Clohessy. May I have a word in private," said the unknown man. He had a strange look about him. He wasn't handsome, at least not in a traditional way, but he had a face that she would have remembered seeing before if she had. She looked at Sasha and Jude who both shrugged their shoulders as if to say "We've just as much a clue as you have."

She was a bit apprehensive, but she couldn't help but be intrigued by the man's presence and manner. "On the veranda, if that's alright?" the stranger asked.

"I supposed that is okay, I didn't catch your name Mr-"

"I didn't offer it. Snape, Severus Snape."

"That is a mighty unusual name."

"And I presume that there are ten Ariadnes here this evening?"

"Touché."

They both took seats on the back porch outside the funeral home. "Again, I am terribly sorry for your loss. Losing your parents must be awful for you."

"You could say that."

"I just did."

"Now, I am assuming that you didn't want to see me in private to tell me the obvious."

"No, madam, I didn't. I came here to give you a letter from a friend."

"And who might this 'friend' be?"

"I am afraid I am not at liberty to say."

"Well, while I am not as well versed on the British governmental structure, I assure you that here, in the United States, our liberty is something in which we take great pride, going so far as to put it in our Constitution, so, sir, I am pleased to tell you that you have arrived at 'Liberty Central,' so to speak."

He could barely stifle his urge to laugh, and though he would deny it if ever called to task on it, a small smile did escape his lips at the girl's boldness and good humor.

"Very well then. The letter is from a man named Albus Dumbledore, who is a dear friend and who is also the headmaster at the school where I teach."

"That name sounds strangely familiar, like I've heard it or seen it before, but why would this person be writing to me, and then ask you to deliver it to me at the viewing for my parents?"

"I think that your questions will be answered when you read the letter. I am to ask you to meet me at the office of your attorney, Peter Krause, tomorrow, after the funeral, if you wouldn't mind."

"I would rather you tell me what the hell is going on right now."

"I am afraid that wouldn't be prudent, but I assure you that the contents of the letter will explain most of your questions, and I will be happy to answer the rest of them at a more appropriate time. Along that vein, I would suggest that you read the letter in private. Please excuse me, madam, I am afraid I must take my leave just now."

As he began to walk away, Ariadne grabbed his arm. He turned around so that Ariadne was staring at Severus, tears welling in her eyes. "There isn't a whole lot that I can hold onto these days, but I don't think I could take any more bad news. So if this is terrible news, if something else has happened, please just tell me now."

Without volition, Severus's hands moved of their own accord and he grabbed the young woman's hand. "While I can't promise you that the contents of that letter are what you would consider good news, I can assure you that it is not terrible and that nothing has happened." He was shocked at his own boldness. Severus Snape did not clasp stranger's hands. He didn't clasp anybody's hands. He didn't show _emotion_. He could never have survived as a spy for so long if he did.

She squeezed the hand that had clasped hers a moment earlier. "Thank you for telling me that. I am not sure that I could have gotten through the rest of the night worrying that this contained more of the worst, though I am not sure if there is anything that would bring me lower than I am right now."

"I am truly very sorry for you loss," he said formally, before adding, "In the meantime, if you absolutely must get in touch with me this evening, Mr. Krause knows how to contact me."

"Thank you Mr. Snape."

The entire conversation had lasted less than ten minutes, but Ariadne couldn't shake the man's pronouncement, that the letter was quite important, did not contain the worst news, though he couldn't guarantee that it would be good news, and that it would be best to read it in private. She was more confused than she thought possible.

Compared to the curious meeting with Severus Snape, the rest of the evening, including Aunt Marjorie's pronouncement that if her brother "hadn't married that tramp that he never would have been in this predicament. Why who ever heard of a doctor traipsing around the globe, looking for the next good time?"

Ariadne wasn't sure that the untimely death of a loved one qualified as a "predicament," nor was she certain that helping physicians in war-torn countries constituted "traipsing," in any sense of the word. She chose to ignore the woman for the most part, until she leaned in to give her a kiss on the cheek and invited her to "that tramp's" house for dinner. Ariadne was almost certain that was an invitation that would be refused, which couldn't have pleased her more.

The rest of the viewing passed in a blur. Before Ariadne knew it, she was putting on her coat and then getting into the car with Sasha, Nat and Anthony, on her way to her parents house to entertain those relative who wanted to stop by. Jerome, Aunt June, his sister and grandmother had already gone along ahead to ensure that all of the food. She was aware of the envelope in her pocket every moment of the evening, the way some people can feel the presence of a scar, even years after the wound itself had healed. She was both apprehensive and curious. It would be at least three or four more hours until she could read the letter. She also couldn't get the strange man, Severus Snape, out of her mind. There was something about him that was utterly unique, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. She wondered why he had to deliver the letter instead of his boss. If it was important enough to warrant the man's trip from the U.K., shouldn't it have been important enough for this Albus Dumbledore to deliver himself. It certainly made Snape nervous.

The car ride was over in just a few minutes, but she had already drifted off dreamily, trying to parse through the known facts. She was just going to have to wait. She would do her mother proud when she entertained these guests. It was the least she can do for the woman who had given everything she could and then some to her only child.

Finally, she was alone in her hotel room. Aunt June and Jerome had gone for drinks at the little lounge downstairs. Ariadne declined, citing the smoke that was bound to be ever-present. She didn't mind, it would give her a chance to read the note.

Using the letter opener from the table, she split open the old fashioned red wax seal, that said it was the seal of the Hogwarts School. Although there was more writing afterward, she was unable to comprehend it. Inside, the letter was written on beautiful parchment. She couldn't believe what the contents said:

My dearest Ariadne,

No doubt, you are reading this at a truly awful moment in your life. Your parents were wonderful people, and I am truly grateful for the limited time we got to spend together over the years. Unfortunately, after someone passes, we cannot help but wish we had done things differently, spent more time with them, not taken for granted that we would always have tomorrow to catch up.

It is for this reason that I contact you. As you no doubt know, your grandmother, Maude was adopted, what you do not know is that Maude's biological mother was my sister, Ariana. My sister was a beautiful, kind, intelligent and giving soul, and not a day goes by that I do not miss her. Should she have grown to womanhood, I am certain that she would have loved you just as surely as your own parents did. I have enclosed one of our pictures of my sister. From what your parents have told me, you are the spitting image of your great-grandmother, but with dark hair where Ariana's was blond.

I truly regret that I must be the bearer of some more news that you may not like. While I am headmaster of the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and a competent wizard in my own right, I must ask something of you which I wish was never required of me. I believe it is in your best interests to come with my dear friend Severus Snape when he returns to the United Kingdom. We can offer you protection, which, I am so terribly sorry to inform you, is completely necessary.

Here is where our tale can get quite confusing. You see, both Ariana and myself, in addition to the rest of our family, are witches and wizards. By wizard or witch, I do not mean the clowns or magicians that one sees at a carnival or circus. Magic is every bit as real as the air that you breathe.

Fifteen years ago, the worst dark wizard the world has even known came into power. This man, whom goes by the name "Lord Voldemort," would rather do nothing but use you for his own ends, none of which are pretty, I assure you. You see, the one person that Voldemort has ever feared is me. This is a man who collects trophies for his display.

The good news is that he is, at least at this present writing, completely oblivious to your existence. That will all change, quite possibly in the very near future. I therefore ask that you meet Severus tomorrow at the law office of Peter Krause, to discuss the various opportunities open to you at this time, but I strongly suggest that you stay in America no longer than is necessary to complete your final examinations. During that time, I would advise you to stay in close contact with Severus. Please know that I would trust with my very life, and indeed have done so on more than one occasion. Words cannot express how sorry I am at the loss of your parents. But, perhaps most of all, I truly regret the position in which you currently find yourself, and to be honest , cannot help but blame myself.

With all of my love.

Your Uncle,

Albus Dumbledore

_He had to be kidding. This was some sort of sick joke, right? Wizards? Witches? Magic? These people were insane. _She thought as she sat on her bed at the hotel, crying. But a part of her knew that both Mr. Snape and this long-lost uncle of hers were telling the truth. Strange things had happened to her since birth, like when she willed something to happen hard enough, it happened. Like the time, when she was very young, like 4 or 5, when she could have sworn she saw something she could have sworn was a fairy. Or the pictures at Uncle Peter's that she swore winked at her and moved around from time to time. And she definitely couldn't deny the strong resemblance between the little girl in the picture and herself. The picture could be substituted for one of Ariadne's own from when she was a child and no one would really be the wiser except for Ariadne's hair was almost coal black and the girl in the picture was blond. She hoped Uncle Peter would be able to shine some light on this and guide her in the right direction. Because now, in addition to the tremendous sadness that threatened, constantly, to overtake her, she was faced with a growing sense of fear. She didn't know anything about that world, and yet, allegedly it existed. There was some sort of Merlin-Gone-Bad who, seemed to be the opposite of a fan, and, should he ever find out about her existence, would hunt her down like Tommy Lee Jones in The Fugitive. She needed to think about what to do next. She didn't like having her decisions made for her.

Jerome and Aunt June returned with Nat and Sarah about an hour and a half after she finished the letter. In that span of time, she had changed her mind about going to the meeting at Uncle Peter's office no less than half a dozen times. She decided that it was probably best to just focus on getting through the funeral and then worry about the meeting. She hid the letter in the pocket of her hooded sweatshirt. She wasn't sure why she was hiding it from her nearest and dearest, but something in the back of her mind wouldn't let her share the information. As they sat in living room Sarah brushed her hair while Jerome painted her toenails.

"Guys, it's a funeral, not the prom," Ariadne put her head to her knees as she spoke.

"That is no excuse for looking like a schlep," Jerome offered.

"You know, this would be an excellent time to offer your own advice back to you: when you look better, you automatically feel better, even if it's only to fool yourself. We've got someone coming to do a facial. You will love it. You deserve it. Cucumbers aren't going to cut it on those eyes. Tears are acceptable, and in fact, encouraged. Puffiness is preventable," Nat added.

"All this fuss over little ol' me?" Ariadne forced a smile on her face and a mock-southern accent in her voice.

"Speaking of fuss, where is Anthony?" Jerome asked.

"He has to study." They all simultaneously rolled their eyes. "Give him a break guys, first year of law school is supposed to be heinous," Ariadne defended her boyfriend, but really, she was kind of happy he wasn't there. He wasn't exactly warm and fuzzy. "I think I am going to get a shower before the facial gets here."

"Good call. Then you can just curl up and relax after."

By ten, everyone had gone to their respective lodgings for the evening. Sarah and Ariadne sat on the bed eating Ben and Jerry's.

"You were right, that facial was uber-relaxing. Thanks doing that for me."

"It was the guys' idea. That was sweet of them to include your Aunt and I. And we're glowing. Can't beat glowing.

"Glowing is good. I am totally relaxed."

"You're going to need it tomorrow. Don't listen to your putz of a boyfriend. You cry it all out if you have to."

"You know, I don't think tomorrow is going to be really bad. I think that after everyone leaves is when it is going to get hard. That's when the read tears come. And you know- I don't cry pretty."

"I'll be there."

"I don't know how I am going to make it through finals, but I know Mom and Dad would want me to finish out the semester. The education thing was always their bag. I mean, they wanted me to study medicine, but I'm all about the liberal arts thing. In fact, I am basically planning to educate myself in an obscure subject until I basically render myself unemployable."

"I dunno, sweetie. I think you've got too much of a nurturer in you to not be a physician. That, and you are really, really good at conceptual math and sciences. You AP'ed out of Calculus, Chemistry, Biology and Physics."

"Yeah, but that's not the same thing. The sciences and math involved in are a lot more advanced than freshman math and sciences. I just get a charge out of the whole Latin thing. I know, that's pretty strange."

"Speaking of strange, who was that mysterious stranger who pulled you outside for a rendezvous?" Sarah asked, eyebrows raised in faux flirtiness.

"Mysterious Stranger. He was an old family friend." _A very handsome one. _She added silently, to herself.

"He fit the whole 'dark, quirky-looking, rebel forced-into a suit thing you daydream over, Miss Thang."

"Oh, stop. We are so going to hell. ," Ariadne pretended to chastise her friend. "I don't know how I am going to deal with this Sash. I just don't know."

"I don't know. I really don't. But I know that you are going to get through it."

"Oh Sarah. You'll be there, tomorrow, right?"

"Oh my gosh. Yes. I am dreading it. I am dreading every single second of it, but I'm going to be there. And Nat will be there, and Jerome and your Aunt June will be there. We're all here for you."

"Thanks, Sash."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Severus was sitting in his quarters at the Salem school. He was fascinated by differences between the American school and Hogwarts. They were much less formal, and they certainly didn't stand on ceremony in any sense of the word, but what was most interesting and different was that the school not only had electricity, but also had computer labs and central air conditioning. Severus had long speculated that technology and magic could go hand in hand and thought the possibilities of such a marriage were limitless. The students, and, in fact, the school itself were far more integrated into the muggle community at large, while keeping the statute of secrecy. They were far less obsessed with someone's blood status, but rather focused on ability. They did have their negatives though. Some of the students, and even the adults he encountered seemed to substitute bigotry with respect to race for bigotry with respect to blood status. It was most interesting indeed.

He sat at the small desk sipping some fire whiskey, and listening to a Bob Dylan CD. This was something that he certainly missed while he was at Hogwarts. He couldn't imagine the looks he would get if word got out the almost-universally feared Severus Snape was a fan of muggle music. Between the music and the fire whiskey and the music, he was quite relaxed, but still, in the back of his head, he couldn't help but feel tense. The girl's world was unraveling, and he was about to grab a loose thread and pull.

He didn't know why he was so upset about Ariadne Clohessy, but something about the lively young woman's tears just cut him to shreds, as if a thousand shards of glass struck into his flesh at once. He'd never be called a friendly man or even a nice one, but no one who ever knew Severus Snape would ever call him unfeeling. Of course, very, very few people knew Severus Snape at all.


	5. Alive

Chapter 6

Ariadne awoke early on the morning of the funeral. She had a lot to do. She still hadn't decided what to do about the meeting with Uncle Peter. She couldn't help feel that her Uncle Peter, her grandparents and even her parents had kept so much information from her. She was upset at herself for being angry at her parents, when really, she missed them more than she'd ever missed anything in her life. She gathered her things to go down to the pool. Swimming laps always cleared her head. The loneliness and solitude of the water, and the methodical rhythmic beat of her kicks were soothed her like nothing else could. She regretted that she may be undoing the good work that had been accomplished through her facial, but she needed to come to a decision about whether to even go to the meeting today, and ultimately what she was going to do afterward. She put on some sweats over her bathing suit and some flip-flops on her feet and headed down to the pool with her duffle bag.

Once down there, she lowered herself into the tepid water slowly before putting her head under the water and then putting her swim cap and goggles over it. She began with a few laps of freestyle, the whole time weighing the pros and cons of such a meeting. On one hand, she longed for just five more minutes with her family and, something about what the man said regarding how he kept putting off a visit with her parents until a "tomorrow" that would now never come made her lean toward going. The fact that all of the parties involved, except the mysterious Mr. Snape, had betrayed her weighed against it. As she continued up and down the pool lane, she these thoughts ran through her mind. She must have been at it for a while and lost track of time because when she paused to get a sip of water from her bottle, she saw Sarah sitting on one of the pool chairs.

"Ready to go get ready?" Her friend asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be, I suspect."

Let's go, then. You have about 2 hours before we have to be at the church. You always swim when you need to clear your head. You have such positive reactions to stress. Me, I would have eaten seven hamburgers and 10 pints of Ben and Jerry's, but you- you swim laps when you need to figure something out."

She wished she could tell Sarah, or Jerome, or Aunt June or Nat or even Anthony about the decisions that lay ahead of her, especially the big pink elephant in the room.

Returning to the room she showered and got ready to go to the memorial service.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"In the name of the Father and of the Son and of the Holy Spirit. Amen." "_In nomine patri et filii et spiritus sancti Amen." _She wished that the mass was still said in Latin. Though it hadn't been said in Latin since before she was born, she knew that she could get lost in the beauty of the language she had chosen to study. "_If the mass was in Latin," _she thought, "_I could almost forget why she and all of these people were here." _

The service itself went by in a blur. It was quite short and simple. Just family and close friends, so it was a far more intimate gathering than the night before. As she was leaving the repast, Mr. Snape, who she had not even realized was at the ceremony, approached her. "Are you ready to depart for Mr. Krause's office?" he asked.

"I am as ready as I'll ever be." He offered her his arm. She looped her arm through his. She wasn't as steady on her feet as she would like to be. She hated to ask for help, and she hoped she didn't make it too obvious that she needed any.

"Do you like to sit down for a minute? You look a little world-weary at the moment."

"I'd rather just get there and get this over with. Not that I don't enjoy your company, you understand, I just want to have this all finished, at least for now. If we hurry, we can catch a cab."

"There's a quicker way if you'll trust me."

"Do you have a car?"

"No. It's quicker still, but it's magical. It sometimes makes mug- non-magical people a bit queasy, but I think the benefit of getting you to Mr. Krause's office outweighs the any possible detriment. Do you trust me?"

"I am not sure why, but I do. What are you doing?" She asked as he took a stick out of his sleeve.

"I am going to apparate to the office and you are going along via side-along apparition. I can transport you there, literally, in the blink of an eye."

She thought of all of the time she had wasted in the past and how she longed for just five more minutes to tell her mother that she loved her and to tell her father how much she wanted to make him proud. She would have none of that now. "Sounds like a plan, Stan."

"My given name is Severus. Who is Stan?"

She giggled despite herself. The day she buried her parents. She actually giggled. "It is just a figure of speech, like a colloquialism."

"Ah. I am not familiar with that particular saying. Shall we?"

She nodded.

As he grabbed her arm, he pulled her close to him, and she felt as if her stomach was going to be squeezed out her ears, as if some imagined hook had taken hold right inside her navel and yanked her forward.

Within a few second (or was it a few years?) she was back on solid ground, just outside her uncle's law office. Peter Krause wasn't actually her uncle, but a close family friend, and she trusted his judgment more than just about anyone else she had left. She wanted to hear his take on this madness.

"That was trippy," she smiled. And that was all she managed before fainting, for the second time in her life and the second time in a week.

She came to sitting in the comfy chair in her Uncle's office. The concerned looks on the two men's faces was the first thing she saw as she awoke. Severus was taking her pulse. Then he reached up to her face and lifted her eyeball, looking at her eye with a light that came from that wooden stick. He gently pushed a stray strand of hair from her forehead and secured it behind her ear.

She pushed herself up in the chair. "I'm fine," she said. Even she thought she sounded a bit strained.

"I apologize for inflicting my person upon you," he muttered.

She reached out and grabbed his hand. "No, thank you so much. I apologize. That's never happened to me before, and now it happens twice in a week. I feel like a freaking southern belle."

"Take a couple of minutes, Aria."

"No, I'm okay. That just made me a little dizzy. Am I going crazy, or did he just beam me up."

"Not exactly. I transported you using side-along apparation."

"I've got to be crazy."

"No, you're not. Severus is a wizard, as he told you" he paused, but was evidently not finished. "And I am too."

"I think she is going to faint again," Severus warned.

"I am not going to faint again," She said much more firmly than she felt.

"You've had a terrible week. You've had to deal with quite a few shocks. I've cried myself to sleep almost every night for the past week. I don't even want to imagine what you are feeling, but I am afraid, we must press on with the business at hand, as soon as you are able, dear." Uncle Peter said gently.

"I understand. I am NOT going to faint again. What do you mean, when you say that you are a wizard? You're not English. You've never given me even the slightest hint of insanity, no offense Mr. Snape. You are, I mean you were, my parents' best friend for as long as I can remember, since you are Dad went to school together. Did you put spells on people on the side while you practiced law?" Her tone was elevated. She couldn't help but be upset; she felt like the people she loved had lied to her for her entire life. And it was about to get even worse.

"I met your father when we were at school together. We attended the Salem Witch Institute. We were borders there."

"What the hell do you mean? My father was a physician. He worked at a hospital. He went to Medical School, for the love of GOD! He graduated from Phillips Exeter. Even if I have to admit that this stuff is real, I can't possibly believe that my parents, you, Gran lied to me my entire life."

"They kept things from you to protect you. Your parents left almost everything in the Magical World behind them in our last years of schooling. Your father loved your mother since we were children. Though I think every boy in our grade was half in love with her at some point." Peter Krause smiled kindly. "She was funny, and exuberant, she was extremely bright. But, in the forties, a lot of things changed. A terrible man named Grindlewald had come to power about the same time as the Nazis came to power. Because we were in America, and there were no open hostilities, we felt safe for the most part. But, just like Japan bombed Pearl Harbor and scared us out of complacency, your Uncle Albus came to see his niece, your Gran and explained that he had reason to believe that this Grindlewald may have wished to do harm to the relatives of Albus Dumbledore, and that she was one such relative. As you know, your Gran was adopted. Her biological mother Dumbledore's sister, Ariana, for whom you are named. She was adopted by an American couple and they brought her back to America with them. I am afraid that my knowledge of your grandmother's parentage is sketchy at best, so I think it is best if we allow Mr. Snape to continue."

"Very well. I know only what has been confided in my by Albus, but I will share it with you, though it isn't the prettiest of tales," Severus took a deep breath and began. "The woman who would have been your biological great-grandmother was born in the 1880s. Her name was Ariana Dumbledore, and she was the youngest of three siblings: Albus was the oldest, followed by Aberforth and finally Ariana. Their mother, Kendra was a witch and their father, Percival, a wizard. When Ariana was about 11 years old, some muggles, which is the word that magical people use for non-magical people. Please understand, it is not in any way pejorative."

Ariadne nodded her head. He continued, "When a witch or wizard is quite young, they have little control over their magical abilities, but judging from her parentage, she would probably have been quite a capable witch. In any case, some young muggle men saw her do some sort of accidental magic, like maybe she took a dead flower and brought it back to life, or maybe she literally flew for a moment on a swing of some kind," he said thinking back to another young witch who flew through the air from a swing. "These young men were confused by what they saw, and they attacked young Ariana. I am unsure of exactly what happened, but, from what your Uncle has been able to ascertain, they asked her to repeat the 'magic trick.' Ariana was either unable or unwilling to replicate the feat, either because she was a young witch and had very little control over her magic, or because her parents had instilled in her the idea that magic was to remain secret from muggles, under the International Statute of Secrecy. The muggle boys became quite angry and one of them, we have never known who, forced himself upon her."

"He raped her? A little girl?" The tears were now flowing freely, but soundlessly, down Ariadne's face.

"I am afraid so. As a result, not only did she become pregnant, but she was rendered extremely unstable. Magic is often tied to one's emotions, and, after the trauma endured by Ariana, she was given to outburst of extremely powerful magic, some of which could be quite dangerous. She became what muggles would call insane. Her father, Percival, decided to take matters into his own hands, and he attacked the muggle boys who had done this to his daughter."

"If she was unstable, and traumatized to the point that she was unstable, how were her parents able to know which boys attacked her?" Ariadne asked.

"Probably through legilimency. That is a process where a wizard, known as a legilimens, looks into the mind of another person to their see their thoughts or to view a particular event witnessed by the person," Snape answered.

"Like mind reading or telepathy?"She asked.

"Not quite, more like watching a film generated by another person's mind," he replied with far more patience than he knew he was capable. He was surprised that his patience wasn't even tried.

"That is crazy. How is that even possible?"

"I am afraid that a lot of this is going to seem strange to you, Aria, but please know that I can attest to the fact this is all true and all real. I've known you for your entire life, and I would never lie to you," her Uncle Peter offered.

"It's just a lot to take in. Please, Mr. Snape, don't think that I am doubting your veracity. It is just so far outside everything I have ever known." She took his hand and squeezed it as tears continued to fall softly, saying, "Please, go on."

He didn't remove her hand or move away, but rather, he continued, "Percival Dumbledore was not a dumb man. He knew that, if he went to the authorities, the ultimate result would be that Ariana would end up in the long-term care ward at St. Mungo's Hospital For Magical Maladies. That is the best hospital in Magical England, but she would have spent her entire life locked away there like a prisoner. So, after he retaliated against the boys, he allowed himself to be taken to Azkaban, the UK's wizard prison, to live his final days tormented by dementors, the foulest beasts there are, and Ariana spent the rest of her life hidden, for the most part, in her own home. Kendra dedicated her life to taking care of her. The family moved to Godric's Hollow shortly after she was attacked. It was only then that they discovered that Ariana was pregnant."

"Oh dear. That is terrible. It is just so wrong on so many different levels. Just so unjust, so awful. I can't imagine what it was like for that poor family." She was now openly sobbing.

"I know that this is hard for you, Ariadne. Do you want me to continue?" Snape asked, "Or should I stop and we can pick this up, tomorrow, perhaps?"

"No, please go on. I need to understand this," she replied.

"Very well. After Ariana had your grandmother, Kendra thought it best that they give the baby away to another magical family. Ariana had grown quite attached to the girl, but, from what Albus, your uncle, has been able determine, it was like a small child's attachment to a favorite toy. For the safety of the baby that would grow up to become your grandmother and for Ariana's mental health, and any hope she had of recovering, they thought it best to give the child away. She ended up with a childless American couple, your great-grandparents. A few years later, Kendra was killed in one of Ariana's outbursts of accidental magic. Your uncle, Albus, was tasked with taking care of his siblings, Aberforth and Ariana, much to his dismay instead of doing the things he had always wanted to do and the places he always wanted to go. You see, Albus Dumbledore is arguably the most powerful and intelligent wizard of all ages, and he had plans that extended beyond taking care of two children. Aberforth offered to take care of Ariana, but Albus insisted that he continue his education at Hogwarts.

The summer that Kendra passed away, Albus met a young fellow who had been expelled from Drumstrang, another wizarding school, who was visiting his great aunt, the Dumbledore's neighbor in Godric's Hollow, Bathilda Bagshot. This young man was one of the few people that would be able to come close to your uncle's brilliance, and his name was Gellert Grindlewald. Grindlewald would have gone down at the most evil dark wizard of the ages, should the Dark Lord not taken that title from him. Grindlewald had a vision of witches and wizards subjugating muggles 'For the Greater Good,' and Albus was going to help him. Unfortunately, as his brother, Aberforth, pointed out, Ariana was in no condition for the globetrotting missions on which Albus intended to embark. Grindlewald employed the Crutiatus Curse, a terrible, evil form of torture that is called an 'unforgivable curse' under the ministry of magic' upon Aberforth. A fight erupted between the three boys and the noise must have drawn Ariana's attention. She was killed in the crossfire."

"But who killed her?"

"I am not sure, and I don't know if anyone knows. Albus is unsure himself, but Grindleward ran away to avoid responsibility. It led to a rather nasty scuffle at Ariana's funeral. In any case, that same man, Grindlewald made good on his promise and attempted to bring about a new world order. His reign hit its peak when your parents and I were in school."

Ariadne put her head in her hands and sat silently for a moment. Her uncle Peter gently patted her back. When she lifted her head, it was her uncle who continued.

"Your uncle Albus came to speak to your grandmother during this time. After much, much discussion they came to the regrettable opinion that it would be best if your mother left the school and pursued other options. She had always wanted to be a healer, so she followed her will to help the sick and infirm to become a physician. Americans have always been more inclusive in terms of magical and non-magical people. We are much more active in muggle government, law, medicine, etcetera than our European counterparts. Wizards serve as attorneys, members of Congress, Police officers, physicians, like your parents, the list goes on. But in any case, your mother left Salem when she was 13 year, and your father followed suit. Though it took her a little longer to realize it, your father knew even at 15, that his destiny was with your mother. His parents were not quite happy about this, mind you. They were very proud people, though, and made certain that he received the best possible education. His family always resented your mother because they were a rarity among American Magical People. They didn't want him "mixing" with those who they considered beneath him, which included muggles. To tell the truth, they sort of bought into Gridlewald's vision. But in any case, both of your parents finished secondary school and continued their education, first in college and then in medical school. I joined your father in college and then went off to law school. Even after your Uncle defeated Grindlewald, they chose to remain, for the most part, under-the-radar in terms of use of magic, although we remained close and they had a lovely relationship with your Uncle Albus. He really is quite a fellow. Unfortunately, their relationship with him would put both themselves and you in danger again when Tom Riddle came to prominence," Uncle Peter removed his glasses and cleaned them with a cloth. Aria could tell that he didn't particularly agree with all of the decisions her parent had made, but she could never remember him as anything other than supportive of her family. He continued, "In the late 70s, your Uncle Albus came to speak to your parents regarding Tom Riddle. That wasn't a name we heard a whole lot in those days, other than blurbs about him in publications specifically geared toward witches and wizards. You were only about three or four, but had already shown some episodes of uncontrolled magic. Albus, your mother, your father and your grandmother decided that, given the new level of ruthlessness Tom Riddle employed, it was probably for the best that they allow Albus to bind your powers. They reasoned that if you were kept completely out of the magical world, and given that your parents bore no connection to Albus that someone could trace, that they would be better able to protect you from the man who was by then calling himself Lord Voldemort. "

"So they rendered me defenseless to keep me safe?" Ari asked

"So it would seem," Snape replied. Her uncle Peter nodded.

"In any case, your parents acted as secret keepers to this secret through a powerful bit of magic called the Fidelis charm. As long as your parents never told anyone, no other person who knew secret of your parentage could reveal it. Although only a small number of people know this information, and none of them seem likely to repeat it, your safety can no longer be guaranteed and after years dormant, Tom Riddle has returned to his full power."

"What's that got to do with me. I am in America, he is in Britain, and, just like you said, almost no one knows. Besides, who would my parents trust enough to tell but not enough to keep the secret? I don't see why this requires me to uproot my entire life and scoot on over to Britain. Aren't I safer being where he isn't?" She asked both men, as tears streamed silently down her face.

"If I may, the problem lies in the fact that we cannot be truly certain of who knows this secret and who doesn't. And as for your safety, there isn't a single place on this earth that is safer from the Dark Lord than Hogwarts. As long as Albus Dumbledore is there, it the safest place you could possibly be," Snape provided.

How is I that the older brother of my great-great Grandmother is still living in the first place. And in the second place, isn't he quite infirm at his age? He must be well over 100 years old."

"You must understand that magical people have a considerably longer natural lifespan than their non-magical counterparts, and after a certain point, as you would expect, their aging process slows down. For example, your mother gave birth to you in her mid forties without a trouble, whereas muggle women could have considerable difficulties."

"So what exactly are you two proposing, that I drop everything in my entire life and move to England?"

"It's not as drastic as it sounds. You would be able to continue your education, and you would be safe."

"I still think I would be safer here."

"You must trust us. It is what your parents would have wanted."

"You can't know that. I can't imagine that they would want me to drop everything and leave everything I know and all the people I love."

"Actually, they left us a letter for you to read should something like this happen. Sadly, they expected the possibility that they would meet their end through magical means and not via a muggle conflict in which they played no role . The letter probably duplicates much of what we just explained to you, but it also talks about their wishes regarding your safety. They wrote it before you were of the age of majority, so a lot of it deals with who is to raise you and take care of you in their absence, but I think you will see that they made their wishes quite clear." Uncle Peter handed her a crème-colored envelope.

"I think I need some time to think about this, talk it over with the people I trust."

"That is part of the problem, sweetie. We're not sure it is a good idea for you to tell anybody."

"So you just want me to up and leave my friends and family to worry about me? To think I just deserted them after all that they've done for me these last few days?" She cried.

"While I can certainly understand your position, I think that it would be ill-advised to tell them," Uncle Peter had risen from his chair.

"That is where I have to take control of my own affairs, I'm afraid," she said this firmly and with strength that she did not know she possessed at the moment.

"You are going to put them all at a terrible risk, even if they are as trustworthy as you believe them to be."

"Well, you've just said that this Tom-guy is going to find me no matter what, so he will probably find them, too, no matter what. I am not sure how this is going to put anyone in any more danger than they are already in. If I agree to go with you and that is a big IF, I need to tell them people I love what is happening."

"Who would you tell?"

"My cousin Jerome, my Aunt June, my roommate Sarah, my friend Nathaniel, Dr. Danvers and Anthony., my boyfriend. They all deserve to know."

"Will they all be able to keep this a secret and tell no one of the information?"

"Yes, I believe that they would."

"Do you think that they would believe you?"

"I think that most of them would. Anthony, maybe not, but couldn't I just tell him half the story? That I have to go away for my own safety?"

"That may be a better course of action."

"I will think about it. I need to know how when I will need to leave and how long I will be gone."

"You'll have to leave in short order, you've no longer than a month. We don't know how long you'll be gone. It could be months, it could be years."

"You will not be able to contact them while you are away except in rare circumstances, and even that may be risky."

"Why aren't there phones at this Hogzits? Or computers?"

"Actually there aren't. The Castle's ancient protective magic distorts electrical signals."

"Wait, there's no electricity?"

"You'd be surprised how well we do without it."

"I think I need some time to think. Is there anything else?"

"There are the matters of your parents estate, but nothing that can't wait. There is nothing pressing regarding their will, and I assure you that your parents ensured that you will not have to want for anything for the rest of your life, in fact."

"I'd like to go home and think, if you don't mind."

"I'll take you home, dear."

"Peter, I have to go back to the Salem institute, and I planned to take a cab anyway, I can see Ms. Clohessy home."

"Thank you Mr. Snape. That will be fine, if you don't mind, and it's not too far out of the way."

"Very well. I'll go summon one. Peter, it was a pleasure. Please let me know if there is anything further you require of me or if I can assist you in any way."

"Severus, it was an honor to finally meet you in person. Please give my regards to Lena Washington."

"I will."

Severus and Ariadne opted for the stairs as opposed to the elevator. "Have you ever even ridden in an elevator, Mr. Snape?"

"Yes. I have. I have lived outside of Hogwarts at times. My father was a muggle. Please call me Severus. It seems that we may be spending a considerable amount of time together." Severus had no idea why he was sharing this information with someone he'd met exactly one day ago, nor did he have any idea why he was encouraging such inappropriate familiarity with the girl.

"Oh. I didn't know that, and I'm sorry Severus, you said was. And please call me Ariadne. Or Aria, or Ari, my friends call me those too."

"We weren't what you would call close. Both my parents are deceased."

"Then I am very sorry. That is terrible."

He didn't reply.

They reached the street level and walked out into the chilly evening. She shivered as they waited for a cab, and he offered his coat, placing it around her shoulders.

"You will get through this, you know. I also know that you will enjoy knowing your great-uncle. He is a very interesting man."

"He sounds like he is. But it just sort of bothers me the way that they are just trying to boss me around. Like I don't have a choice in my own life. I just lost my parents. I need to deal with that. I'm not ready to make a major decision like this. It's my whole life. I don't know a single soul there except for you."

"I believe you will find it easier than you think."

Just then a cab pulled in front of the doorway. He opened the door for her and she slid in.

As they got situated in the back of the cab, he pointed his wand at the driver, almost imperceptively and uttered a muffled word.

"What was that all about?" She inquired.

"I cast a spell so that we'll not be overheard. We can't be too careful about this."

"Won't he notice if he goes deaf all of a sudden. Undo it! How can he drive well if can't hear?"

"He can hear just fine. If he tries to eavesdrop, he'll just hear a low buzzing noise. He'll bear no ill effects."

"Wow. That's pretty cool. I could totally use that to my advantage."


	6. He Hit Me

"So wait, are you sure that it isn't going to hurt him?"

"Not in the least. Very few muggles even know that something is different. They have adapted to the point that they refuse to even acknowledge that which they cannot understand. Wizards and Witches are all around you. Certainly, we are the minority, and it does help that American Witches and Wizards are much more integrated than they are in Europe." Severus was no fan of what his more mannered acquaintances called "small talk." He had no idea why he was babbling such nonsense. The last thing this poor girl needed to hear was his verbal diarrhea, but inexplicably, he continued. "It is fascinating, in a way, for example, how much, your uncle, for example, is involved in society at large. There is virtually no segregation. In Europe, Witches and Wizards do not even use electricity. For the most part, they have little to no understanding of how muggles dress."

"You seemed to be dressed quite well, but I would never say you blended. You must stand out in any room you are in."

He should have been insulted, but he knew that she didn't mean it in negative way. She was just stating a fact. He was not a handsome man, or even an average-looking man. "You'd be surprised."

"A man as attractive as you, will always draw attention." Ariadne had no idea why she just said that. She had an overwhelming urge to throw her hands over her mouth. Thankfully, she was able to fight that urge.

"Madam, I do not appreciate your sarcasm. I am certainly not what anyone would call attractive." Severus retorted. He instantly regretted his harsh words. He was certain that she was merely interacting with him in a polite fashion, but her false flattery troubled him. She was beautiful. The fact that she would actually expect him to believe that she found him pleasing to the eye was an insult to his intelligence.

"I was not being sarcastic," she said softly. Her eyes started to tear and she looked down to avoid his gaze.

"I am sorry to have hurt your feelings. In any case."

"It's okay. Though as my mother always said 'Just say thank you, Ariadne.' I've never been on the receiving end of the slap in the face for a compliment."

"My sincere apologies, Madam." A thought just dawned on Severus. "Let me see your hand." She put her hand out, with her palm facing up. "You shouldn't be quite so trusting of strange men, or strange women, for that matter," he said, thinking of what Bellatrix would make of such a trusting and powerless young woman."

"Are you going to read my palm? Do you guys do that."

"There are some of 'us guys' who 'do that,' but no, I am not going to 'read your palm.' I would like to test out a theory I've heard." He lied convincingly. He ran his long fingers over her hand. Silently he cast a protection spell, and a trace. It was complex magic, something he had learned from the Dark Lord himself, but it was not dark magic. It was quite the opposite. He had no idea why he was doing this, but it would protect her, and he would be able to sense any magic that went on around her. If there was an outburst of magic around her, he would be alerted.

"Hmmm… Have I proven or disproven your theory?" She linked her fingers with his. It was the first solace she had felt since the horrible news.

"It remains to be seen." For a moment, he clasped her hand before releasing it. He couldn't imagine why. He quickly drew his hand away. They both sat, silent. She was embarrassed, confused and terrified.

"You are in terrible danger. More than you can possibly imagine. I would advise you to wrap up everything you can, as quickly as you can and prepare to come back to England with me."

Tears welled in her eyes. The car stopped. She was, again, silent. "Ariadne. Ariadne, you should not be alone this night."

She got out of the car in silence, shutting the door quietly behind her.

BREAK

He sat quietly in his borrowed quarters at the Salem Institute. He sipped his Bourbon and tried to determine why he couldn't get the girl's wounded look out of his mind. It wasn't as if he wasn't accustomed to the tears of adolescent girls. Scantly a day went by without some frivolous young girl going into histrionics about some perceived slight, or worse still, an all too well deserved tongue lashing from her potions professor. He certainly understood her sorrow, though. These weren't wasted tears. There was something about the way that the tears welled in her eyes, but she was too proud to allow them to fall.

Her parents would never sit down for a meal with her, would never converse with her or drive in an automobile with her again. That, he understood, though not from the untimely passing of his own parents; he had distanced himself from them years before they died. No, his understanding of Ariadne's pain when stemmed from the loss of another young woman: one with flaming red hair and the eyes of Harry Potter.

Though at the time of her death, Lily was no longer a regular player in the life of Severus Snape. Yet, not a single day went by without him thinking of her. She was his only real friend, his only true lover.

Though he still felt a sense of loss over Lily, it was not the same raw, sharp pain it had been for so many years after her death. No, it was more a dull ache, like a toothache, he supposed, but he still longed to have one more moment with her, to tell her how terribly he regretted the things he said and did all those years ago. He knew that what he had done was unforgivable, but he wished she could know how he had spent every day atoning for his sins. He would tell her that he had spent every moment since the instant he recognized that Tom Riddle meant to extinguish the only light that had ever pierced his darkness protecting her son. He wished she could know that he understood why she married James. He had long since forgiven her for that, and he no longer truly resented the boy that was one-half James Potter, though for some reason he couldn't allow the boy the satisfaction of knowing that. For all James's faults, he had grown up to be a brave and honorable man. He deserved far better than to be murdered, wandless, in his own home. He had come to regret that James never got to realize his potential, even as so many unworthy wizards did. He would tell her that sometimes, when the boy was sleeping, Severus would silently watch Harry from the other side of the window in his room in dear Petunia's house.

He took a long swallow from his drink, while admitting that, while it was not a substitute for Rosmerta's firewhiskey, this southern American liquor had a pleasant, smoky taste. Setting the squat glass on the table next to his too-large overstuffed chair and crossed the room to a glass topped writing desk. The chair was far too comfortable and the desk was far too sleek and modern for his Spartan sensibilities. He transfigured the "SWI" stationary, and ball point pen into a quill and some parchment and began two identical letters. The Americans certainly embraced their technology whole-heartedly, while their European counterparts eschewed it. Severus treaded the fine line in between the two schools of thought. His students would be utterly scandalized if they knew that he had what was, to the best of his knowledge, the only phonograph and compact disc player to ever work within the walls of the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They would be equally appalled to learn that he had greatly enjoyed certain contemporary music and films. It was a hold-over from his formative years living a muggle existence.

He began the first of the identical letters. The first of which was addressed to Lucius Malfoy, the second, to Albus Dumbledore.

"Healing project going better than expected. Barring late developing problems, I am planning to return earlier than originally anticipated. Will update you on any developments as they arise. ~S."

He kept it as vague as possible so as to not arouse suspicions, should Lucius receive Dumbledore's letter, he would be none the wiser. He wanted to ensure not only his own safety, but the girl's as well.

BREAK

Ariadne had to think, but she couldn't. No one was in her suite. She was alone. She couldn't bear to be. She needed to not think, for this one night. She made a decision. She called for a taxi cab. She needed to see Anthony.

She arrived at his apartment and didn't bother with the doorman. She ran past him and into the door. She was trying to keep the tears from falling. She was confused. She didn't know what to do. She needed to feel strong arms around her and have a strong voice to tell her what to do next. She needed someone to be practical and pragmatic. She certainly couldn't be. That was never her strong suit anyway. She inserted her key into the door. She could hear the television and knew he would be awake. She only hoped that Anthony would understand.

The first thing she saw was the back of a woman's head. There was a blond woman sitting on the couch. Ariadne walked around to the other side of the couch. In flashes, she began to recognize the scene in front of her. The last thing that she was able to place cognizantly was the sound of all the glasses behind her exploding.

Severus was snapped out of his thoughts with a start. A strong outburst of magic had gone on around Ariadne. It was quite close to her. He traced it and apparated to the source. He didn't think of the consequences, if someone saw him. He could fix that later. He was in utter disbelief that the Dark Lord had already ascertained her location. He needed to save her.

He quickly assessed the scene around him as he entered the man's flat. He had never seen the blonde woman before, but the man was Ariadne's boyfriend. He was charging at her. His hand was raised to strike her. He connected with her face. She was knocked to the floor. "Not among your wisest moves, boy." He practically spat at Anthony. Ariadne grabbed her jaw and felt it throb. She looked at Severus and saw him draw some sort of stick out of his pocket. If she wasn't so terrified, she probably would have made an inappropriate joke. He made some sort of movement, with quite a flourish and Anthony was lifted up above them by his left ankle as if a piece of robe had been tied to the ceiling and attached to his leg. Anthony was shouting to be let down. Severus again pointed the stick at him and said something that sounded to Ariadne like "langlock."

Next he pointed it at the girl on the couch. "_Petrificus Totalus." _The woman was motionless. Then he said the same word that he had said to Anthony.

Then he looked at Ariadne. He saw the fear in her eyes and was wounded by it, but continued. "We do not have time to discuss these events. Right now, I need to know how the glasses became broken."

"You mean that wasn't Boston's first earthquake in hundreds of years? In that case, I am not sure. I just came into the apartment and saw them together. I got really angry and the next thing I knew the glasses shattered."

Severus pointed his wand at the glasses. "Reparo." Next he pointed his wand at Anthony. "Liberacorpus."

"Move to the couch. Now." Anthony did as he was told.

Severus pointed his wand at Anthony. "You have not seen Ariadne tonight. She phoned you earlier and said that she was unhappy with your relationship and was going away for a few weeks to get herself together. You will not search for her. She is merely a young lady that you used to date."

Next he pointed it at Blonde. "You met your lover at his flat. You fell asleep." He looked at Ariadne. "That was surprisingly simple. Take my arm, if you please. Please come back to my quarters and I will tend to your wounds."

She took his arm, and suddenly, she felt as if her stomach were being shifted to her toes.


	7. And It Felt Like A Kiss

(And it Felt Like a Kiss)

She felt like she was swirling through oblivion. And she felt like the contents of her stomach were about to decorate his shoulder. If he even had a shoulder. If she even had a stomach. With a start, everything stopped whirling around. Her feet were on the ground. The entire left side of her face felt like it had been hit with a Mack truck.

"We needed to apparate a few feet from my quarters. The school is warded to prohibit apparition directly into it."

"Is that what we just did? Apparated?"

"Yes. Can you manage walking about 400 meters?"

"I think I can make it. And I don't think I like apparating."

"It can be an unpleasant sensation at first, but one gets used to it rather quickly."

"I am not sure I am going to get to that point."

She did not give any indication that she was in pain. He couldn't help but admire her resolve.

They walked in silence toward his quarters.

"Please sit," he offered once they entered a room that, to Ariadne looked like a cross between a cell in a monastery and a hotel room. It was hard to keep the time straight. The pain in her face was the only indication that little time had elapsed. She sat in a large overstuffed chair.

He pointed his wand at a pitcher of water. Before her eyes it became an ice pack. He crossed the room to the bed and sat beside Ariadne. He placed the ice pack on her face with unbelievable gentleness. He seemed as if he was no longer the avenging angel he was moments before. She raised her hand to cover his. He placed his other hand over hers and then as quickly as he had done it, he removed both. The dam had broken. The tears flowed freely.

He had no idea why he had bothered with the ice. He could fix the wound as simply as he could tie his shoes, but his wand seemed to move faster than his mind.

He wanted to take her in his arms and comfort her. He wanted to tell her that the boy they had just left was the most foolish and foulest of creatures to walk to earth. Instead, he rose and paced for a moment. She noticed the blood on her shirt and blanched, tears filling her eyes.

"I am sure you have many questions, but before we discuss them, I must ask you, if you would like me to heal your wounds. The ice will take down the swelling, but if you will allow me, I can make it look and feel as if nothing has happened to you.

"I am not sure I want to do that. I think it may be wise to visit the emergency room and then the police."

"Under normal circumstances, I would defer to you on a matter like this, and your plan would be the best course of action. However, in this case, I believe it best if we stay 'under the radar' so to speak. We don't know anything about the local police or where the allegiance of the wizards within that group lie."

"Then please, by all means, heal it, but I would like a mirror first, if you have one."

"It's a rather different sort of mirror than the ones you normally encounter."

"What, 'Mirror, mirror on the wall who is the fairest of them all?' That kind of different?"

"Sadly, that would vast improvements. Please don't take anything she says seriously. I am afraid Professor Washington felt that my tendency toward sarcasm meant I enjoyed the same quality in others."

"I just want to see how bad it is."

"I am not certain if that is advisable in this situation. I am afraid that it has already swollen pretty badly."

"Just give me the mirror," she demanded.

"You asked for it madam," he replied, lifting the robe he had placed over the mirror on the wall."

"I told you that hair was at risk of bein' declared an oil slee-ick," said the voice of a southern belle coming forth from the mirror.

Ariadne couldn't help but giggle beside herself. She cautiously stepped in front of the mirror. She was horrified by what she saw. Apparently, so was Miss Scarlett. "Why, Professor Sna-ape you oughta be ash-amed of yourself! Professor Washington! Professor Washington! Come immediately, come immediately!"

"Quickly. I need you to go along with whatever I do. Just do it."

She trusted him. He had rescued her and his kindness had not escaped her.

As footsteps echoed toward them, he ran his fingers through his hair, giving it a toustled appearance before doing the same to hers. Suddenly, he embraced Ariadne, and faced her away from the door.

"Severus, is everything okay in there?" It was a woman's voice. The mirror was screaming.

"Oh you know how, tempermental, mirrors can be," his voice was delightful, and it did not betray a single hint that he was anything other than relaxed.

"May I come in?" The voice from the other side of the door was persistent.

"Professor Washington, I am afraid now may not be the best time, but if you must-" He opened the door.

"Oh! Severus, I didn't know that you had, eh, company."

He sat down on the bed and pulled her unto his lap. She put her head on his shoulder, hiding her face with her hair. "As you can see I am quite occupied at the moment, but all is well."

"Yes. Of course. I see that now. Well, if you don't mind, I will just. Well, what I meant to say was- I will see you in the morning."

"Please excuse me for not getting up." He said, a smile escaping his face.

Ariadne giggled despite the fact that her face throbbed and her nose was broken. And probably her cheek as well. She couldn't help herself.

"Thank you, Madam. And a good evening to you."

Professor Washington left even more abruptly than she entered. Neither of them made any motion to move for several moments. He placed his hand the uninjured side of her face, running his fingers over it as if her were a blind man trying to map out her face.

"May I?" She nodded. Giving her assent to a kiss. Instead he pointed his wand at her face, "Episkey." She flinched at a moment of intense pain, but before her mouth could betray her with a gasp. "Vulnera Sanentura. Vulnera Sanentura. Vulnera Sanetura." It sounded almost as if he were singing.

"To heal a wound," she said.

"Yes, that is precisely what it does. It knits together skin that has been broken," he replied.

"No, that is what it means. It's Latin. It means to heal a wound."

"So it would seem."

He pointed his wand at her clothing "Tergeo." She looked down and the blood was missing from her clothing. Her face felt infinitely better. She looked into his black eyes. They were pools of water so deep, she couldn't ascertain whether there was a bottom present. He gazed back into her eyes. "You have eyes almost just like your Uncle's. They are the Dumbledore eyes. He looked at her for a long moment. She was beautiful.

Bringing himself out of his revelry, he said, "I also think it best if you remain here for the rest of the evening. Is there anyone you need to alert that you will be out for the evening?"

She sighed. "Half of Boston will be out with a search party if I don't tell my friends and family," she smiled despite the hurt.

"I will bring a note to your hotel for you. To leave at the front desk. I think it best if you keep the details as vague as you believe they will allow," Severus told her.

"Hmm…a little difficult with these people."

"Try." He motioned for her to rise. She rose and then he got up from the bed and summoned the parchment and quill. Transfiguring them back to the original pen and stationary, he vanished the SWI monogram from the top, replacing it with convincing stationary from the Omni Parker House.

"How did you know where I was staying?" she asked.

"It is my job to know these things. I promised your Uncle I would ensure you safe passage. I do not take duty lightly."

"Okay, Secret Agent Man."

She began to write:

"Sasha, Nate, Aunt June, and Jerome,

I've had a terrible row with Anthony. I am staying with Uncle Peter. I will fill you in tomorrow afternoon. I just want to lay low tonight. Anthony is no longer a problem, and I promise I am okay.

I love you,

Aria"

She folded it and wrote their names on the front panel. "I will deliver this safely and return shortly." For the first time since everything happened, she looked frightened. "I will be less than five minutes. Do not let anyone other than me into this room."

She nodded. She waited until he was out of earshot and the dam burst.

He hid outside the door. He almost stayed behind when he heard her tears, but left before it was too late to turn back.

BREAK BREAK BREAK

The tears she had tried so hard to hold back wouldn't stop falling. She needed to pull herself together before Mr. Severus Snape returned. When he knocked on the door, she was still hopeless. The knock was quiet, barely audible, and sounded tentative. As she rose to the door, he said "Ariadne, it is Severus Snape. Please open the door."

She complied. "You shouldn't have opened the door. An attacker, could quite easily have managed to mimic my voice. From now on, until I deliver you safely to your Uncle and Hogwarts, you must take the utmost care. You have no idea the danger you are in presently. You are crying."

"It's all too much to bear. It's just too much."

"I understand. I think it may be best if you have a drink. I can summon a house elf with some wine and a bit of food. I think it may be best. I am worried that you may go into shock." She nodded her head. He rang a small bell on a table near the door. A slot opened up on the door and Severus bent down to whisper into it. There was an audible crack.

"After you take some wine, and eat something, I think it may be best if you allow me to administer a calming draft, sort of an anti-anxiety medication for magical people, but much better for you." The slot in the door slid open once again and a miniature basket was slid through the small opening. Severus pointed his wand at it again and suddenly, the basket grew into a table that set itself with a bottle of wine, two glasses, candles, two bowls of soup and some fruit and cheese.

"I suggest that you try to eat something. You are going to need your strength."

She rose from the bed and before she could help herself, embraced Severus Snape with all she was worth. Before he could restrain, the most reserved wizard in all of Great Britian, a man that had made his life hiding his emotions, wrapped his arms tightly around a woman, he couldn't help but notice was only a few years older than his students. And for that moment, they were content.


	8. Miss World

He inhaled deeply, smelling lavender scent of her hair. She slowly removed her arms and stepped back from him.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to invade your space like that." Ariadne was practically wimpering. "_I need to pull myself together," _she thought.

"Do not concern yourself with it; you've endured quite a bit in the last few days," Severus replied. "It's exp[ected. It really would be best if you ate something. I am famished myself. I hope you don't mind if I share your meal."

"I don't mind, but I don't think I can eat anything."

"You must try. I could cast a spell that would make you desire food. I could also cast a cheering charm, but I'd like to avoid that if at all possible."

"I'll try."

"The soup is quite good," he said as he tasted a spoonful of the cream of vegetable soup the house elf had left behind. _"Judging from the table, the house elf must have thought that we were enjoying a romantic late night dinner," _he thought. "Please excuse the surroundings. I am certain they thought that our rendezvous was of a different nature," suddenly, he felt like an awkward teenager.

She sat down across the small table from him. "I think it's lovely," she muttered. In silence, she tried the soup. Severus was correct. It was quite good.

He was deep in his own thoughts. He was hoping that the Dark Lord would accept the vagueness of his brief missive. He shuddered to think what would become of the young woman sitting across from him, should Tom Riddle discover who she was. He'd seen enough death and destruction as it was, and desired to see no more. Her life would be spared, at least at first, Severus knew, because the Dark Lord loved trophies, and the piece of Albus Dumbledore would make a prized addition to his display case. Merlin, he hated that thing who, in Severus's eyes, was no longer a man at all. It didn't matter to him that the 'piece' of Dumbledore was by way of a young woman who had no role in this war.

"What's he like?" Her voice startled him out of his thoughts.

"What do you mean?" He asked a little too harshly.

"M-my uncle? What is he like?"

"I apologize, Madam, I was lost in my own thoughts."

"S'okay. You have had an awfully long few days, I imagine. Between travelling here, staying in a strange place, and having to be my knight in shining armor, you haven't had a moment's peace in days."

"I am no white knight madam."

"Sometimes the good guys wear black, but about my uncle, Albus you called him. What is he like?"

"Brilliant, kind, devoted, unfailingly honorable, older than anyone you have ever seen, remarkably spry, manipulative at times, honest, stubborn, powerful. He is the most respected wizard of his day, the most powerful wizard of his generation, and arguably of all time. He is one of the few people I have ever known that I would not hesitate to call my friend. He has known my deepest secrets, things about me that nary another living soul would imagine, and he has kept them, as if they were his own, for a very long time." He wondered if he had gone too far, and more importantly, why he was sharing this information with a woman he barely knew. "_It must be the fact that, when I look into her face, I see Albus's eyes staring back at me," _he thought. "You have his eyes."

"Really? I always wondered where they came from. Both of my parents have brown eyes, so they must be hybrid. Brown/ blue. I, um took some genetics classes. Sorry. I'm sort of a nerdy. It excites me.

After that, the conversation came to a lull. He noticed her hand was trembling, and he poured some wine into her glass. It was a good, strong, elf-made red wine. He would have to warn her that, as it was wine made by magical creatures, it would affect her differently than that to which she was accustomed. He thought of what someone from the outside looking in would think of their arrangement at present. "_They would think we were enjoying a lovely, late supper before retiring to bed together for the evening." _Despite his best efforts, he found himself wishing that were the case. He frowned. "I apologize, but, eventually, we are going to have to discuss what happened this evening, and it is probably better to do it sooner, rather than later. I am going to ask you questions that may seem irrelevant, but I assure you, they are necessary."

She nodded her head in response. "You sound like Anthony asking me questions when I had to pretend to be a witness during his moot court trial."

"I can't help but ask, much as I am certain to regret it later, but what is moot court?"

"Well, it's kind of when law students pretend to take part in a trial as part of a school exercise, sort of like a practical exam. That wasn't so bad, was it?"

Her answer was remarkably concise. He was expecting a dissertation, much like the way he had heard her speak to her friends. The simplest question was answered with three parchments full of words, most of them unnecessary. Despite his better judgment, he found it charming, much like the way Albus danced around a point when he didn't want to give a straight answer.

She shivered, noticing the small, unlit fireplace. "Are you cold?" He asked.

"A little. Does that thing work?"

"I believe so. Would you like me to light it for you?"

"I don't want to trouble-" Severus pointed his wand at the fireplace and suddenly, the flames danced before her. "In that case, can we sit near the fire?"

He began to move the chairs, but she moved to sit on the floor. Again, he pointed his wand and large green satin sleeping bag appeared on the floor. "Better than the bare floor," he said.

She sat down as he stood nearby awkwardly. She waited a beat before patting the spot next to her. "Join me, Professor Snape?"

Hesitating, he slowly he sat down beside her. "I need to ask you to describe what happened this evening. From the time you left me in the taxicab until we came back to the Salem Institute."

"Let the interrogation begin." He raised an eyebrow and looked like he may have just snarled at her. "Okay," she replied quickly. .

"Do not leave out a single detail. I need to know about every person with whom you spoke, shared an elevator or even noticed looking at you."

"Nothing out of he ordinary, other than saying 'thank you' to the doorman. I was too upset to speak to anyone until I got to Anthony's apartment."

"And you are quite certain of this?"

"Absolutely positive."

"How did you get to his apartment?" For whatever reason, Severus couldn't even say Anthony's name without wanting to hex him into oblivion.

"I hailed a taxi. Before you ask, I didn't really have any chit-chat with the cabbie. More or less, I gave him the address, said 'please,' thank you' and 'keep the change.' That was all."

"Do you remember his or his name or license number or any other information?"

"I don't think so. "Did you happen by the cab on the street or did you telephone for one?"He asked.

"I phoned them, or rather, I had the front desk do it."

"That's good; we can, perhaps, obtain his name that way."

"May I ask why you are asking all these questions? Did I break some sort of witch law?"

"No, no." He shook his head. "It was nothing you did or didn't do. Please forgive me, but when we were in the taxi together, I took the liberty of doing a spell that would notify me instantly if any form of magic happened near you. That is how I knew to find you. An outburst of very strong magic alerted me. There are—"

"You did WHAT?"

"I placed a spell upon you to notify me if your safety was corrupted. You have no idea the forces that you are up against. Albus Dumbledore is, to most witches and wizards, the closest thing we have to royalty. If he is the king, then you are the princess. There is a price on your head, should certain parties become aware of your existence. You need to display constant vigilance." Merlin! He was beginning to sound like MadEye Moody.

"As if my life isn't screwed up enough as it is, PS- Add a tiara. Why not a sash. I can be Miss Magical America." She took a deep breath, still slightly put out by his actions and angry about the trick he pulled. "I am not happy with what you did, but if what you say is correct, I can understand why you would do it, but I need to stand on my own two feet, get my sea legs. You can't always be there to watch my back. I've always been able to take care of myself, and I am not going to let someone else, no matter how powerful they are, dictate how I live MY life. I may be living in your world, but it is still MY life."

He looked hurt. "You really must understand, as far as we know, you are impotent with respect to your magic. You are up against an enemy you cannot possibly understand o r defend against. "

"I understand, and I am grateful, but please, at least tell me when you are going to do something like that."

"In the future I will inform you of any steps being taken for you protection. You have my word.

"Thank you."

"Would you like me to continue?"

"You must scare the bejezzus out of your students, but please continue. I apologize. AGAIN! With the eyebrow."

"In any case," he continued, "The glasses in the apartment were broken by magical force. And there are two distinct possibilities as to the source of the magic. The first is that your own accidental magic caused the glasses to break. This would be truly strange, because, although magic is tied to the emotions, your powers are supposed to be bound. However, it may be possible that a strong surge of your emotions could have 'overridden' the binding for a moment, though I would need to speak to your uncle about it. The second possibility is that it was caused by someone else. That boy is certainly not a wizard, nor is that trollop a witch. So, much as I'd like to lay the blame upon them, I cannot. It is possible that either someone in close proximity who may have followed you to the apartment or laid in wait for you near the apartment caused the glasses to explode. As you said before, you did say that your emotions got the better of you in the moment that the glasses broke. Is that correct?"

"Yes. It is. Angry, hurt, betrayed. Though, to be honest, I am not sure why. I know that I would have broken the relationship off eventually. He wasn't right for me. He was demanding, sullen, an elitist, and his behavior occasionally bordered on stalker. OH! And a complete snob. He had our entire life planned. Sometimes I think he saw our relationship as the merger of two companies rather than two people in love with one another. It was as if I was property. Expensive property, no doubt, but property nonetheless."

"I am still going to inquire with the taxi cab company. In any case, I think it is probably best to get you to Hogwarts as soon as possible. I performed a spell on the boy and his 'friend' so that they would have no surface memory of the incident, but if a talented witch or wizard wanted to know what happened, there are ways of achieving that end. If you agree to go to Hogwarts, we can offer you a better level of protection. I can protect you." She looked at him with surprise, and smiled sweetly.

"I can't just leave without telling anyone. They will be frantic worrying about me. They are my family, all that I have left. I can't. I can't just leave them." Tears started to fall again, though.

He looked at her. He admired her strength and resolve toward those she cared about those close to her despite the fact that her world had crumbled around her. She was absolutely breathtaking. Her hair was every bit as dark as his, her skin equally pale, but where his had a sallow look to it, she was one of those lucky women, upon whom pallor was an adornment. _"And Albus Dumbledore's eyes,"_ he thought, guiltily.

Before he could stop himself, he pulled her toward him and she put her head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her. "I must discuss it with your uncle first, but there may be a way to let your family know. I cannot make any promises, but I think that something can probably be arranged."

"Thank you, Professor Snape. And I have to finish the semester. I can't just drop out now. I just don't know where to begin."

"You will get through this, you know. I promise you that."

"You are very kind."

"There are very few people who would agree with you. Would you like some more wine?"

"That would be nice, but I don't want you to get up."

"Very well. Accio wine bottle."

She laughed despite her sorrow. "If I were a wizard I would be quite lazy, I think."

"If you were a wizard, you would be dressed quite inappropriately." He replied. He poured them each another glass of wine.

"What do you-OH! My dress!"

"Yes, wizards are men. Witches are women."

"That somehow sounds rather sexist. Like when people say 'woman doctor,' as if you would receive different treatment from a 'man doctor.'

"No, it is more like filly or colt. They are different in some sense, but equal, and the same. You see, magical people, at least in Europe, have never really differentiated on the basis of gender or race. When it comes to parentage relative to whether or not your parents, or more importantly, your grandparents, are wizards. For all intents and purposes, you would be considered a pure-blooded wizard. All four of your grandparents are wizards."

"Aren't I fancy and special. Like a prized thoroughbred. How awful to judge people based upon their parents."

"It isn't like that. I don't think like that. You Americans use slurs for anyone who isn't of European heritage and Christian." Severus sounded adamant. He had spent the majority of his life as a mea culpa for ever deluding himself with that ideology.

"I don't think like that, either. Please don't be offended. This is all so new to me."

"I'm not. I understand." He took a deep breath

She took a leap of faith. She leaned back further so that she was leaning against his chest. His arm was still around her shoulders. She pulled it around to her waist and grasped his hand with her own. His turtleneck was a soft black cashmere and it felt lovely against her neck.

He froze for a moment before squeezing her hand. "I shouldn't have snapped at you. You've been through far too much in the last week. I don't want to add to your troubles. I apologize."

"No. If I am honest, and as the saying goes, 'in vino, veritas,' this has been the most solace I have felt since I found out my parents were killed."

"I find that very hard to believe. Hmm…vino. I think that means wine."

"It does, the saying is Latin. Literally, it means, 'in wine, there is truth.' The 'there is' part is understood, like the 'you' that is understood as the subject of a command. I assumed you knew Latin. You've used it several times."

"I know what is practical for me to know, but I am not as well versed as I would like."

"I could teach you. I teach baby Latin as a teaching assistant."

"I do know a bit more than a baby would. I've created my own spells using the language, going back to my days as a student."

"Now I have offended you. Please forgive me," she offered.

"You are probably tired. I will conjure you some sleeping garments, if you wish. Do you have a preference?"

"For what?"

"Pajamas, a night gown?"

"Oh! Um, what to witches usually wear? I'll have to get used to that if I want to blend. But today, maybe some men's pajamas. It would be more comfortable, but I am not quite ready to go to sleep yet. Unless you are tired."

"Not very."

"I don't want you to get up yet. You make a comfortable head rest."

"I don't need to. The clothes will change on your body. Your modesty will remain intact."

"Then by all means."

He pointed his wand at her, and instantly, she was wearing emerald green silk men's pajamas. They felt jus the perfect amount of worn in. "That is amazing. Thank you. May I have some more wine?"

"I am not certain that is the best idea. It is elf-made wine. It will affect you much differently than even the strongest muggle wine. "

"It is absolutely delicious. Maybe just one more glass?"

"Very well." This time he poured the wine into the glass before banishing the bottle to the table across the small room.

"So what is Hogwarts?"

"As we said earlier, it is a school, what you would call a secondary school, much like the one you are in now, but completely different. It is impossibly old, massive, yet some find it strangely cozy. I have had the best moments of my life there." Severus thought of the night that he and Lily had made love for the first time. "And the worst." He thought of the moment he came back to the school after he was told that she was gone."

"You seem almost wistful when you talk about it. It is a boarding school then?"

"Yes. Students are not permitted to leave, unless the head of house or the headmaster, your uncle, makes a rare exception, for things like weddings, or the death or illness of a parent or family member. Students are quite attached to their houses, which are sort of like what you would call a dorm, but much more close knit."

"So, you teach there. I've always wanted to teach. You must love it," said Ariadne.

"Actually, I despise it. Too many of the students have no respect for the opportunities afforded them, and have never learned proper manners. Sometimes I feel like an over-educated nanny."

"But I thought you said it was more like a secondary school."

"Sadly, that is accurate. I do like that I am able to experiment in my fields of study, because there is no better place than Hogwarts to learn."

"What did you say you teach?"

"It's potions, kind of like chemistry. I've taken some university courses at a muggle university called Oxford. The ministry for magic provides us with the necessary transcripts to attend muggle institutions, but that is something that has only been offered for the last 50 years or so. Like I said before, there are still many magical folk in Europe who do not care to mix with muggles."

"Can you just keep talking? You have a marvelous voice. It is richer than this wine." She asked.

"Before I forget, I think it best for you to take a calming draught now. It will help you relax into sleep. The effect is quite different than muggle sleep aids and relaxants. It will just allow you some solace."

"If you think that it is best."

"I do." He summoned a vial with his wand, wordlessly. "Please drink this."

Severus uncorked the glass tube and Ariadne swallowed it in one gulp.

"That smells like chamomile tea and lavender," she said.

"It is meant to smell like whatever scents you find calming."

"That is so interesting. There is so much I need to learn."

"A young woman as bright as you should have no trouble. You should be feeling like you are drifting toward sleep by now."

"I am. But please, keep talking about this new world I am going to be living in."

"It is quite amazing. I think you will find that, though, the get through their days differently, people are, for the most part, the same. There are a lot of muggle-born witches and wizards at the school, so you will not be alone in adapting to your surroundings." His long years as a spy allowed him to notice her breathing becoming deeper and slower. He became silent, and held her like that for several minutes until he was positive that she was sleeping soundly. When he was positive that she was in a deep sleep, he thought briefly about levitating her and transferring her to the bed, but in an uncharacteristic gesture, lifted her into his arms and carried her to his bed.

He looked at her sleeping peacefully, in contrast to the chaos that her life had become overnight. He stared at her for what seemed like either an eternity or a moment, and before he could stop himself, kissed her forehead before extinguishing the electric lights, leaving one candle, which he charmed to remain safely lit for the remainder of the night. He made his way to the sleeping bag near the fire. He didn't bother to transfigure it into a bed. He had slept in far worse conditions.


	9. Why Go?

Why Go?

Disclaimer: If you recognize it, it doesn't belong to me.

Severus Snape awoke in the gloaming, between dawn and day. He had always been an early riser, but today, he needed to parse out a plan. He had given his word to Dumbledore that he would get his niece safely to him, and he intended to keep it.

He was devising a plan that may be amenable to Ariadne. He certainly thought it best for her to leave for Hogwarts as soon as possible, but he had to determine the best course of action without any input from Albus, for sending a missive of any kind could prove dangerous, especially given Dumbledore's status within the wizarding world at the moment. Albus was, for all intents and purposes, a fugitive, and it was likely that any letter could be intercepted, and the owl followed. Albus Dumbledore was persona non gratia, at least until the Minister had undeniable proof of what Albus, Severus, and the rest of the Order and Tom Riddle's followers had known for at least a year: the Dark Lord had returned.

Severus could simply not abide Fudge's cowardice. The wizarding world needed a strong leader, not an ostrich with his head in the sand. The Death Eaters were mounting their plans, people were disappearing, and any witch or wizard who stood against them was just as likely to end up in Azkaban as murdered by Riddle's followers. Aside from the Order of the Phoenix, magical Europe was a house divided.

His thoughts returned to Ariadne. He watched her sleeping. Her long dark curls were pulled back away from her face, but here and there, strands had come undone. She was beautiful and looked peaceful. He was glad that he had given her the calming draught last night. She would need to be clear thinking today.

He loved that he was able to watch her wide-eyed reactions to being exposed to the magical world. As upset as she was yesterday, her natural curiosity came through. He was responsible for the young woman's well being until she was safely with her uncle. He was also going to be spending considerable time with the young woman. He could not allow his emotions to get the best of his as they had last night. He had spent years in control of his every emotion, burying the part of himself that had once loved a woman with every fiber of his being. He had allowed the walls around his heart to fall once, with disastrous results. He was not going to repeat the error.

He gathered his things and showered. He was sipping his tea as Ariadne woke. She smiled at him as she opened her eyes and wiped the sleep out of them. "Good morning, Severus."

"I trust that you slept well?" His words were even, his tone formal.

"Beautifully."

"Very well, then. I am glad for it. I suspect that you would like to shower, unless you are still tired?"

"No, I'm okay. I would like a shower, if it isn't too much trouble."

"Not at all. There are towels and everything you should need in the bathroom." He indicated a door about five feet from the bed, on the wall opposite the desk.

"Thank you."

She entered the bathroom and found soap and towels, but no shampoo or tooth brush. Luckily she had had a toothbrush and toothpaste in her handbag. She had planned to stay with Anthony last night. She tiptoed into the bedroom to retrieve her makeup kit from her handbag.

"Is something the matter?" He asked. His voice was concerned.

"No, I just forgot my kit. Needed my toothbrush and some shampoo."

"I apologize. I didn't think of those things. I usually just use a potion and a charm for my teeth, and regular soap has always suited me just fine."

"S'okay." She shrugged her shoulders.

She returned to that bathroom.

Fifteen minutes later, she reentered the room in the green pajamas, toweling her hair. "I hate to be a burden, but, can I borrow some clothes? I'd hate to wear these home. I'd just need to borrow some pants and a t-shirt."

His jaw dropped. Then he remembered that Americans called "trousers" "pants." She did not mean undergarments. "We call them trousers. Pants are foundation garments."

"Oh! In that case, can I borrow some trousers. Do you have jeans, or something?"

"I can transfigure the pajamas back into your clothing from yesterday."

"If it's all the same, I would prefer if they stayed pajamas. I don't ever want to see those again. I know it is childish from me, but I don't ever want to even look at the clothes I buried my parents in."

"Of course." His heart broke for the thousandth time since he had known Ariadne. He went to his rucksack and pulled out jeans and a black sweater. The weather would be considerably cooler today. Boston in April seemed to be as volatile as Scotland. He handed the clothes to her.

"I hope this is adequate."

"It's perfect." She felt the soft-worn in cotton.

She returned to the bathroom, coming out a moment later. She was stunning, in his plain jeans and a sweater he had worn for fifteen years.

"Ariadne, we need to talk about getting you out of town."

"I know."

"I made a promise to your uncle that I would ensure your safety. I don't think I can guarantee it while you remain here."

"I understand. I just don't want to abandon my family and friends. They are all I have left."

"I think that for right now, we should formulate a plan with your Uncle Peter. Unfortunately, I cannot engage Albus without compromising your safety and his." She noticed he didn't mention his own. "But I think that there is a way, once we are able to get you safely to him, for you to inform your family of your situation."

"Really!"

"I wouldn't get my hopes up, if I were you, but it may be possible. For right now, I think it is best that we inform then that you need to go abroad to settle some matters with your parents estate. Your uncle Peter will be able to back us on that matter. I believe he should be with us when we speak to your family. It's better to do it all at once."

"How long do you think I can stay here? Can I wait until finals, it's only a few weeks?"

"I am afraid I do not think it wise to do so. The more quickly we leave here, the more quickly we can be on our way. It is in our best interests if we do not depart directly from Boston. If someone were to track my movements, I want to draw their attention away from here. I think it is best if I go south. There are some powerful plants that grow there, and it would be reasonable for me to take the advantage of the opportunity and gather them while I am here. It would take a few days, but I believe it would be worth it. I am going to need to show you how to collect certain magical plants, so that it could appear to anyone who would be following me, that you are merely an American colleague assisting me."

She looked at him, and was resigned to her fate. She nodded her head in acceptance."

BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK

"Overall, I'd say that went better than expected." Ariadne said to Severus as they sat in her bedroom at in the only real home she had ever known. The news from her Uncle Peter was positive, at least from a practical standpoint. He agreed with Severus's assessment. It would be best if Ariadne left for the UK at least temporarily. She could return to explain everything to her "family," as she had used the term for those closest to her. Uncle Peter had explained to everyone that he parents had some assets abroad that she needed to deal with personally, and though the timing was horrible, it couldn't be helped.

She also obtained permission to take her finals through correspondence. Nate would take her classes for her until she returned, or until she decided the best course of action. They may even be able to arrange for her to take an independent study so that she would not have to derail her education entirely. Dr. Danvers was incredibly understanding. Sasha had quipped for once, it's definitely a plus that she was a student in the smallest department of a small school. Uncle Peter had assured everyone's fears and Ariadne had remained strong and hopeful. In the end, they had decided that maybe a break away from everything might suit Ariadne best. They knew she needed to regroup, and get her strength back. And they certainly wanted her as far away from Anthony as possible. Though, particularly Jerome and Nate didn't necessarily agree that letting him off easy was the best way of dealing with the problem, in the end though, they deferred to Peter. He told them that she had decided that she didn't want to go through anything else and wanted to spare his parents the embarassment. They were always close to her parents, and always kind to Ariadne. She doesn't want them to have to deal with the fallout from their arrogant, faithless son's actions.

"Well, I've got clothes, my laptop, books, cash, make-up bag, toiletries, medication, glasses. I think I am as ready as I will ever be."

"Very well then. I think it's best if we apparate back to the school. I still need to give you a lesson in basic collection of magical plants. It won't make you an expert, but it will, hopefully, allow you to keep from harming yourself. Allow me to take care of your things."

"There is a LOT of stuff there, Severus, how are we going to be able to travel with it? Maybe I should leave most of it here, and just buy new things when we get wherever it is that we are going."

"While I wouldn't disagree that you and I have very different ideas of what the phrase "pack light" means, I assure you, it is no trouble at all."

He pointed his wand at her bags and before her eyes, they shrunk so that they fit into a single backpack which Severus picked up and began to carry.

She looked around the room. Tears filled her eyes, and though she tried to blink them back, a single tear slid down her cheek. He reached up and brushed it away with his thumb, before he could stop himself. He caressed her cheek and she put her soft hand on top of his, running her thumb over his strong hand. Tears continued to escape her eyes. "You are a very brave woman, Ariadne Clohessy." He said as he brought her face to his own and kissed where the tears had fallen. He hadn't mean to do it. He admired her beauty and her strength. He pulled her head to his chest. She wrapped her arms around his waist. "I know it's hard, but you are doing the right thing."

She was leaving behind everything she ever knew, moving away from the people who gave her strength at the time when she needed them most of all.

She pulled her head back and looked at him. His eyes were closed. She stood on tiptoe and kissed one cheek and then the other. She kissed his nose and his forehead and finally his lips, gently at first, but as he pulled her closer, she deepened the kiss. She urged him into a seated position on her bed and sat on his lap, facing him.

He knew he should stop this. She was just a few years older than the students he taught. But yet he couldn't stop. She ran her fingers through his hair as he caressed her face while her insistent lips continued. He moved from her lips to her neck. He nuzzled it and gently kissed the nape of her neck as her hands slipped inside the back of his shirt, running up and down his back, giving him pleasant chills. He held her face in his hands, and she looked into his obsidian eyes.

"I think it's best if we leave now. Hold on to me." His silky voice whispered, tickling her ear, and before she could protest, she again felt as if her feet were being drawn toward her ears, and her body was being pulled through a garden hose.


	10. HeartShaped Box

Heart Shaped Box

Disclaimer: If you recognize them, they aren't mine. I just like to play in their world.

"Just hold unto me." She couldn't think of anything she would like to do more.

His thoughts were flowing through his head as quickly as he and Ariadne were being teleported through space. He could still feel her arms around his waist as he held her tightly to him. As they arrived at their destination, about 400 yards from the nearest entrance to his quarters, they stood still for a moment, neither wanted to break to spell they both seemed to be under. Lightening jolted through the sky above them. "One Mississippi, Two Mississippi. Three Mississippi, Four Mississippi, Five Mississippi, Six Mississippi, Seven Mississippi, Eight Mississip-" said Ariadne; booming thunder interrupted the last "Mississippi."*

"Do I even want to know?" Severus looked at her quizzically.

"It's a way my Grandmother taught me to measure how far off a storm is. Every five 'Mississippis' between when you see the lightening and hear the thunder means that the storm is a mile away from you. So, there were eight-and-a-half Mississippis between them, so the storm is about a mile and a half from here ."

"That is utter nonsense." He did a complicated motion with his wand. "The storm is approximately 2.4 kilometers from here."

"That's what I just said. We are going to get soaked. Can't you beam us in?"

"If by 'beam us in' you mean 'apparate,' I can't. We can't apparate directly into the school. This is about as close as I can get us."

"Well, Mr. Snape, I certainly hope you brought your running shoes."

She grabbed his hand and they began to run toward the building. About half way there, she felt a raindrop. They stopped momentarily and she looked at his face. He frowned. She threw her head back and laughed. "It's only water. We're washable."

If she wasn't mistaken, he snarled in reply, which made her laugh even harder.

He thought she was beautiful when she laughed, and it wasn't just her mouth laughing the way someone like Narcissa Malfoy laughed. Her whole body laughed with her, and it was more a guffaw than a polite titter.

The raindrop was followed by about a thousand of its brethren. By the time they reached the entrance to the school, they were soaked to the skin. The pair walked to his rooms hand in hand. He pulled her inside his door, and, pushing her up against the wall, his lips found hers once again, but this time, he was in command. She let out a sigh, and he stopped. She shivered as he stepped away from her.

"What is it? Are you quite alright?"

"Better than alright. I'd think it was obvious. A bit cold though," she smiled mischeviously.

He took his wand out of what she thought looked like the holster for a gun and pointed it at the fire. "That should warm things up. We should change out of these wet clothes though. I don't want you to catch your death. I can cast a warming charm and a drying charm on you if you'd like."

"Actually, can I monopolize your bathroom for the second time today? I hate to trouble you, but sometimes, when you are cold and rainy, the only thing that can make you feel warm again is a nice hot bath."

"Ariadne, you are not troubling me. Of course you may. Let me summon some fresh towels."

"Do you think I could scrounge up some shampoo and conditioner for my hair? It knots right up if I don't take care of it properly." She walked toward the now-glowing fireplace.

"I will see what I can do." Like the evening before (or was it months ago?) Severus rang a small bell and walked to the door, opening the slot. He had a brief conversation through it.

"Towels will be here momentarily. I will return in a moment while I seek something for your hair. I've been told Professor Washington may have some."

"I sound so vain. I wouldn't ask, but once my hair gets all knotty, it hurts like the dickens to get it out."

"Think nothing of it. I will return momentarily. I've told the house elf to knock four times on the door. If that should happen while I am away, just slide open that little slot and she will give you the towels."

"Thank you. But I have a question. What in the name of God is a House Elf."

"They are like servants. One brought the food last night."

"Oh, okay." She really had a lot to get used to in this world. He left, closing the door behind him.

"_What am I doing?"_ He thought to himself. _"I am practically old enough to be her father. Actually, if my memory serves me correctly, if things had turned out differently all those years ago, I would be the father of a child her age. I need to pull it together around her."_

He located Professor Washington's quarters and knocked softly on the door. He heard heels clacking on the door Lena Washington came to answer his knock.

"Well, Professor Snape, I was hoping you would stop by to see me." She was wearing a sheer robe and a pair of high heeled slippers. "Although, I can't say that I wasn't disappointed with you the other night. Taking some slattern home with you to my school. Tsk Tsk. And please call me Lena. We are going to get to be getting closer during your time here, I hope." She was mock-pouting.

"Actually, I plan to leave tomorrow. I must travel south. I have heard that there are some rare ingredients in season this time of year, and it seems I have some extra time."

"What a pity, Professor. I would have made an excellent companion."

"I am certain you would." He swallowed audibly. "I seem to have discarded my hair potion. I was hoping you wouldn't mind sharing some of yours with me."

"Of course." She paused. "I don't think that it's for you though. I think your visitor of last night has returned. Give me a moment." She walked into her bathroom and retrieved some of her extra hair potion. Momentarily, she contemplated altering it to make the girl's hair fall out, but in the end decided against it, for at heart, Lena Washington was a kind witch. She couldn't harm anyone who had done nothing wrong. _"Besides,"_ she thought, "_It's not like I don't have a handsome Jason. He's not quite Severus Snape, but he __**is**__ 25."_

"Here you are, Professor Snape. I think that this lady friend of yours must be very special for you to go through all this trouble."

"She is." He said this before he could stop himself.

"Well, if you change your mind, you know where to find me." With a flirtatious wink, she ushered him out the door. She hoped young Jason was still around.

Ariadne heard four knocks on the door and opened it slowly. On the other side was a tiny creature, no more than three feet tall, bearing a striking resemblance to E.T. "Please come in," she said to the creature.

"Oh, no, Mistress. Tinky must not be stayings in Professors rooms. House elves is not to cause troubles for witches and wizards. We is to be seen and not heared."

"Nonsense. I am quite grateful. Is Tinky your name? Tinky nodded. "Mine is Ariadne. I am pleased to make your acquaintance. I would offer you some tea, but I am afraid that I don't know where anything is."

The little house elf, Tinky began to cry and pulled and the hem of her sweater. "Mistress asking Tinky for tea likes Tinky is equals with Mistress. Oh! Never in Tinky's life did she expect to see this. Tinky must be punishing herself for putting airs to make Mistress think this ways." The elf went to the bathroom door and proceeded to slam her ears in it.

"Oh, please stop, Tinky. I am sorry if I offended you in some way. I am just so grateful that you would take the time to help me as the hour is getting to be late." Now the poor thing was slamming her head up against the door.

"Now Tinky has upset Mistress!"

"No, not at all, Tinky." Ariadne crossed over to the tiny creature. She knelt on the floor and wrapped her arms around the elf as if she were a crying child, and from what Ariadne could ascertain, she wasn't so much different from a crying child. "There, there, Tinky. Everything is okay. There you haven't offended me. Why, you are the nicest house elf I have ever met. " It hardly seemed necessary to point out that she was the ONLY house elf, or any kind of elf for that matter, that she had ever met. Tinky didn't need to know that. "You are just the sweetest. I am so grateful that you took the time to bring me these towels. I really think a shower would do me a world of good." As she looked up, she noticed that Severus has slipped back into the room silently. "Well, I better get to that shower. I don't want you to get sick from my wet clothes." Tinky's face was beaming with a smile as she scurried past Severus and out the door.

After she exited, Severus burst into fits of laughter. After he was finally able to control himself, she asked him what, exactly was so funny.

"You remind me of one of my students just then. I must say that I hope you never meet. I think that the two of you would be freeing house elves left and right, and would have moved on the werewolf liberation within a week."

"I think I will just leave it at that before you mention anymore creatures I previously thought mythical. A girl can only take so much in one night. I am going to shower now, if you have the shampoo?"

He handed it over to her.

While she was showering he couldn't help but shake his head. Ariadne was a remarkable woman. If he wasn't mistaken, they may be adding a third party to their visit if Tinky had anything to say about it. He picked up a book and tried to read while he waited for her to finish. The hour was growing late and he still needed to show her how to collect magical plants. He didn't want to go back out into the storm to reach the greenhouses, but at the very least, he could show her the tools and explain their uses. He retrieved his kit from his rucksack.

He was spreading it across the little desk, as she exited the shower, wearing the pajamas for last night. She came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist and placed her chin on his shoulder, tentatively, as if she wasn't certain her affections would be welcome. He turned around and faced toward her, kissing her neck and nibbling on her ear. She let out a soft cry in pleasure.

"Severus, you have no clue what that does to me. "

"Oh, I think I have some idea," he replied. "But sadly, I do have to give you a lesson on how to use these tools. I don't want to take you back out into the storm to go to the greenhouses, so I will just give you a quick primer."

"Let me get my notebook and a pen."

He spent the next hour explaining to her how each tool was used and the types of plants they were used for. She dutifully took notes, but was distracted. When she yawned, he knew that it would do him no good to continue.

"I think we've got a good grasp on what everything is used for. We should get some sleep. We need to get an early start. I do want to take advantage of being here to get some plants for my stores. The war is going to require some powerful healing potions and I know there are some excellent traditional Native American potions, but most require some ingredients that grow only in the Americas."

"I apologize. I didn't mean to yawn. I can still work on this for a little longer if you think it is necessary. I am not really that tired. It's just difficult for me to concentrate."

"No, I think it's enough for the night."

"I think I'll read a bit if you don't mind. Oh! But it will probably be ridiculous to unpack everything now. I've no idea where I put my books."

"It's okay. Did you have something in mind?"

"Um, yes. How about some Catullus. I am so afraid that if I stop reading for more than a day, I am going to lose the ability to read Latin. It's not like I can go somewhere and hear them speak it."

He pointed his wand at the bag, "Accio Ariadne's Catullus."

The green book shot out of the bag and into Severus's hand. "Hmmm…Gaius Valerius Catullus."

"Have you ever heard of him?" Severus shook his head. "Oh my. You poor deprived man. He wrote beautiful poetry. Most of it to a faithless lover, whom he loved nonetheless. He crammed a long life into thirty years, and he loved as hard as he lived. A large number of his poems are written about a woman he called "Lesbia" after his idol, Sappho of Lesbos. He wrote these beautiful poems about her. His poetry takes you through every stage of their relationship, which, given that she was married and had many other lovers, could not have possibly lasted that long, but it seems what they lacked in time, they made up in intensity. I always said that if I ever have a daughter, I would like to name her after Clodia. Cicero wrote orations against her, Catullus wrote poems about her, both lovely ones and quite angry ones, and yet she continued to live the life she wanted."

She laid down on the bed, and patted the space next to her beckoning him to join her. He excused himself into the bathroom and returned wearing black pajama pants, much like the ones he created for Ariadne and a white t-shirt before joining her. He leaned up against the headboard, so that he was almost sitting with his legs spread out in front of him. His height was such that his legs still took up most of the bed. He pulled her head against his chest and placed an arm around her. They stayed like that for nearly half an hour. He watched as she read. Occasionally, there were words that he was able to pick out and understand, like "passer" was "sparrow." He was paying far more attention to the beautiful woman who, for some reasons, wanted to share his bed with him, than he was the lovely sentiments on the pages.

He couldn't bear having her so close without his lips capturing hers. He swallowed hard and took a deep breath before removing the book from her hand. Marking the page, he set it on the bedside table. She did not protest. He lifted her chin so that she was looking up at him. He stared into her beautiful blue eyes. They were the color of the sky on a clear winter day. She felt so right in his arms. At that moment, both independently decided that it was impossible to know what tomorrow held, but that they were going to enjoy whatever moments they had to share. He kissed her eyelids, her forehead, her cheeks, teased her neck with his clever tongue, so gently. Before finally turning his attentions to her delicate lips. That first kiss was impossibly soft. It almost hurt it was so gentle. The intensity grew as her tongue danced with his. She moved her lips to his ear, blowing into it gently as he mouth had moistened it. "May I?"

She nodded as he began to unbutton her pajama top. So slowly, letting his lips trail behind his nimble fingers. Finally, it the final button came loose. She blushed slightly as he admired her perfect, round pert breasts. "You are magnificent." He traced concentric circles around her pink nipples. First with his rough fingers, then with his smooth tongue. He was pleased as they hardened under his ministrations. She pulled him on top of her as she pulled his t-shirt over his head. He had sparse hair on his chest, which was more slim than muscular. She traced the scars she saw across his chest and stomach. "How did you-"

"You don't want to know." He cut her off before she completed her question. Tom Riddle was not going to come between them right now. He was on the other side of the Atlantic Ocean, as far as either of them know, and he wanted to forget about it for a moment. She frowned. "Another time, I will tell you, I promise. But it isn't a pretty story; I assure you. And for right now, I want to concentrate on the pretty witch next to me." He kissed her nose gently. Her eyes were getting heavy though. He rolled off of her and pulled her head against his chest, placing his arm around her shoulders as she held to his waist. She was impossibly tired.

"As much as I'd like to continue, I'm afraid I am about to fall asleep." He began to stir, motioning to leave.

"Please don't go, Severus." Her voice was so soft and sweet, he would deny her nothing at that moment.

"I was hoping you'd say that," he purred a rare smile crossing his lips.

He kissed her on the forehead before taking his wand from the bedside table and again, extinguishing all the candles but one, which he charmed to extinguish itself in an hour.

As he drifted off to sleep that night. He remembered that he had only even spent an entire night wrapped in a woman's arm with one other woman. Lily Evans. He vowed at that moment that no harm would ever come to Ariadne, at least as long as there was a single breath left in his body. Whether it meant ensuring that she never left his side or locking his feeling for her away in a heart-shaped box, she would be safe.

_A/N: There's nice long chapter for you. Sorry if it's a lot, and a bit of fluff, but I needed to get a lot out in this chapter. Don't worry though. It's not exactly smooth sailing for our anti-hero and Ariadne. They've only begun their trials together. There's a lot more to be thrown at these two, sadly. __**Please review! Make a girl's day! **_

_***I've no idea if this method of determining the distance of a storm from a particular space is scientifically accurate, but my Dad, a science teacher, swears that it is. We'll just have to take his word for it. **_


	11. Serve The Servant

Chapter 11

_Ab ovo__ usque ad mala: I own none of it. _

That night, he dreamt of Lily. He hadn't dreamt of her since Harry's second year, when the Chamber of Secrets had reopened- when the heir of Slytherin was targeting muggle-borns. In the years immediately after Lily was murdered, it was always the same dream, and so it was again.

It was the night, a few weeks before their OWLS. They had been studying together for hours, and they were exhausted, but full of energy from the strong coffee the house elves had been bringing them. In those days, they had been given a spring holiday. There were very few people left in the school, and all of Lily's roommates had gone home. They snuck out of the castle to get some fresh air. She grabbed his hand and pulled him further away from the castle, toward the lake. The cool night air felt perfect on his skin. She giggled as she continued to drag him. They stopped at a tree about midway between the castle and the lake. "Lily, we're going to get in trouble. I know that they are going easy on us because we stayed over break, but I don't want to get in trouble- get you into trouble."

"Sev! Come on. Have a little fun with me! We've been so serious lately."

"But we need to be Lily. We need to score 'Outstanding' or at least 'Exceeds Expectations' on all of our OWLS." They had talked about becoming healers since their second year. He'd wanted to find a way to help witches and wizards with mental illnesses. It was one area where muggle physicians were far ahead of the healers. For the most part, those rendered mentally unstable were often locked away for fear that their accidental magic would make them a danger to themselves and others. Severus wanted to help them. He had already done research into some potions that he thought would help.

"Come on Sev. We've studied all night. Let's have a little fun."

"Oh. Alright. What did you have in mind, Lily?"

They were seated under the tree on a blanket that Severus had transfigured from a leaf. She was sitting between his legs facing away from him. They had sat like this hundreds of times before. Their friendship was such that they were comfortable enough with physical closeness, though, for the last few years, Severus found himself wanting something more than just their friendship. Though he never dared speak it to anyone, he knew that he was hopelessly in love with the popular Gryffindor.

"How about this," Lily said before turning herself around to face him and gently placing her lips to his. They kissed for a moment before he stopped and pulled her away from him.

He looked into her eyes and said "Lily, I can't. I can't kiss you tonight and then tomorrow, or next week or next month pretend that nothing happened. I just can't, Lily."

"No, Sev, it's not that." Her voice was barely a whisper. "I've been thinking about this for a long time. I just didn't have the courage."

"Stop. You can't possibly mean that. Please."

"I'm sorry Sev. I can't help how I feel. It's just that, well, I think I love you, Sev."

"Lily, stop. You are overtired. You don't know what you are saying."

"I'm sorry if this is going to make our friendship awkward, but I need to be honest with you. Severus Tobias Snape, I love you." There were tears in his Lily's eyes.

He pulled her to feet and took her in his arms. "You cannot possibly know how much I've wanted to hear you say that. I hoped and prayed. Oh, Lily, Lily, I love you so much." He poured all the frustration and angst he had felt over the past years into their kiss. It wasn't as gentle as he would have liked, but he had been holding back for years. He never thought that this would happen, but he had pleaded before every God known to man. His hands tangled in her red hair, pulling her face to him. Kissing her cheeks, her eyelids, her forehead.

She pulled him to a kneeling position, until they were lying side by side her emerald eyes gazed into his black ones.

Break Break Break Break Break Break

Severus woke with a start and sat straight up in bed. He had loved Lily, and driven her away, and had played a role in her death. He would have protected her and kept her safe. James would still be alive; there would be no Harry Potter, Sirius Black would never had been in Azkaban. It would have been Neville Longbottom marked as Tom Riddle's equal. Severus and Lily's child would have finished from Hogwarts by now, had Severus not made the egregious mistakes he had. He sighed. He would always love Lily Evans, but it was not the burning ache it once was. He didn't know where his path with Ariadne was taking him, but he was more resolved than ever that she would remain safe.

Break Break Break Break Break

Ariadne awoke with the feeling of Severus's warm breath in her ear. They had switched positions at some point in the evening. Her back was toward him, like spoons in a drawer. His arms were wrapped tightly, protectively around her. Severus was so used to sleeping lightly that he awoke when he perceived the rhythmic pattern of her breathing had changed. Hesitating, he kissed her neck softly, inhaling her scent. She smelled of lavender and lemons and something he has never smelled before. Not knowing if their intimate moments the night before were brought about by Ariadne's grief or the vulnerable state in which she found herself. But on some level, he knew that she was not the kind of woman who trifled with someone's feelings. She was a woman who knew her heart and knew it well.

Any fears he had were alleviated when she reached her hand back and caressed his face before turning over and placing her chin against his chest.

"Well, good morning, Severus Snape." She maneuvered herself to kiss the tip of his hooked nose. "I slept beautifully last night."

"As did I." He lied. "You smell lovely. I can't seem to get enough of your scent." Severus said, quite truthfully. He inhaled deeply into her neck.

"What time is it?" she asked. The windows were drawn, so she had no idea if the sun had risen.

"Still quite early, I believe." He shifted to retrieve his wand from the night stand, chastising himself for not sleeping with it in his hand. He need not allow himself to be lulled into complacency. His duty was to keep Ariadne safe. His tempus charm revealed that he was correct regarding the time. It was not quite six in the morning. "Though we should begin our journey while it is still morning, we still have some time. I don't want to leave without thanking Professor Washington for her hospitality, and rousing her from her sleep is not something to which I would look forward. She didn't strike me as a particularly early riser. She'd probably put my eye out with a kitten-heeled shoe." He rolled his eyes.

"Oh dear. Then I would be obliged to murder her, and though I don't think I need any more sleep, I certainly don't have the energy to plot the perfect crime. What will I need to wear today?"

"Well, I had today mostly blocked out for travel. We need to head south to the Everglades in Florida and then west to the Arizona desert. I'd prefer to apparate rather than portkey. I'd have to arrange one through the American Wizarding Travel Board, because I don't know the terrain well enough to arrange it myself. I've heard that Lord Voldemort has some sympathizers among American wizards. I certainly don't want to run into one of them while you are with me. It would certainly be reported back to the Dark Lord. We can't risk it."

"What's a portkey?"

"It is an object that transports a witch or wizard instantly to a different location when that witch or wizard touches it. It could be any item, like a sock, a bowl, an orange or the Rosetta Stone."

"Wow! That's amazing. I have so much to learn, but most of it is too overwhelming to absorb all at once. Don't people end up accidentally touching someone else's socks by accident and get transported across the world all the time?"

"The item has to be specifically charmed to transport a person. It isn't just a random object. Though people have tricked others into touching a portkey that transported them when they had no desire to leave the spot where their feet were planted, I only know of one occasion where that happened." Severus thought of Harry Potter and Cedric Diggory being transported to the graveyard from the maze at the Tri-Wizard Tournament.

"I'm sort of getting used to the whole apparating thing. It's not so bad."

"You're doing far better than I was the first few times I apparated. The first time I had to lay down for two hours and could only get up when they gave me an anti-nausea potion."

She looked at him coyly.

"Are you hungry?"

She shook her head.

"Thirsty?"

She maneuvered herself so that she was straddling him, seated while he remained lying down. "Nope, but I can think of a few ways to spend that hour. Well, 55 minutes now." He hadn't replaced his shirt after she had removed it and she ran her fingers slowly, gently, up with her fingernails and down with the tips of her fingers.

"You are driving me mad, but it feels amazing."

"Mmmmm….I'm enjoying myself."

"Evidently."

She took his hands in hers and pulled him toward her until he was in a seated position. He put his hands on her shoulders and lowered the shirt that had been unbuttoned since last night. The feeling when their skin touched was like electricity was pulsing through her veins.

He leaned his forehead against hers. Their noses touched. Ariadne gazed into his obsidian pools. Later, she would hear those eyes described as "devoid of all feeling," "cold" and "soulless" but would never believe it. For, when Ariadne Clohessy looked into the eyes of Severus Snape, she saw only passion and a fierce kindness that drew her in like a vacuum. No, to Ariadne, those eyes were as soulful as any she had ever seen.

They remained like that for a few minutes, as if they knew that they were standing on the precipice of something bigger than the sum total of its two parts. They were breathing in unison. Finally, he closed his eyes, and kissed her slowly, in a lazy sort of way that insisted that they had all the time in the world. She bit his lip, gently and pulled back. He groaned.

"Hurts so bad, or hurts so good?" She whispered.

"Good. Definitely good." He drawled. His voice was like a balm for her wounds.

"Severus." He loved the way she whispered his name. She turned her attentions to his neck before allowing her tongue to glide to his ear. He inhaled sharply.

"I could spend days just kissing you like this."

"Mmmm. That sounds promising."

Some time later, after she had forced herself to get up, she returned from the bathroom, toothbrush in hand.

"How do I need to dress? You never answered me."

"It was a little difficult with your lips covering mine, Mademoiselle."

"I apologize for any inconvenience I may have caused." She tried to mimic his voice and failed miserably.

"I would wear whatever you would wear hiking."

"Okay. Um, I hate to be a pest, but can you get me some clothes from my pack?"

"You aren't being a pest, and I've known more than my share of pest-like young ladies. What would you like?"

"How about hiking boots, thick socks, t-shirt and off-white cotton turtleneck sweater, pink cashmere scarf."

"Easy enough." He pointed his wand at the pack, and with no words uttered, her items flew out of the pack and gently landed on the bed.

She wanted to join him as they thanked Professor Washington. "She has been very kind to allow me to stay here and I wanted to thank her for the shampoo."

"It's hair potion," he interjected.

"Well then, I want to thank her for the use of her hair potions. It's really nice."

"I certainly hope we aren't waking the woman up."

As they walked to Professor Washington's door, they heard music coming from her quarters. They took that as a sign that she was awake.

He knocked three times on the door, not knowing how he, and especially, how Ariadne, would be received.

Lena Washington opened the door. "Well, good morning, Professor Snape, and Ms.-"

"Clohessy, but please call me Ariadne, Professor Washington. I wanted to thank you in person for the use of your hair potion. You saved me from a considerable amount of pain this morning."

"So this is the woman who's ruined all of my diabolical plans to seduce you, Severus. And please, call me Lena, Ariadne."

Ariadne blushed. Severus merely nodded.

"I also wanted to thank you for your hospitality. It's been a rough week for me, and I am very glad to have Severus to lean on."

"You are quite lucky. He's a good man." He nodded in appreciation to Professor Washington. "Are you a local, Ariadne?"

"I grew up in Boston, but I go to school at Williams now, in Williamstown. It seems that I will be relocating, though, at least for the time being. With my parents gone, I just need a change of scenery, and I had to go abroad to straighten some things with their estate." Ariadne's eyes filled with tears once again.

"I am so sorry for your loss. I am sure you loved them very much. I have some tissues in the bathroom, if you'd like."

"Thank you. I am very grateful. For everything."

"I am happy to have helped you. I still miss my parents every day, and they've been gone for almost twenty years. It gets easier, but at least for me, it never went away, dear."

"If you'll excuse me, which door is the bathroom?" Professor Washington indicated the bathroom door and Ariadne went to it.

Once she closed the door behind her, Professor Washington pointed her wand at the door. "Muffiato. Severus, what in the name of Merlin do you think you are doing?"

"I am not quite sure of what mean, Lena?"

"I am 100% positive that that woman is a Dumbledore. I don't care if she calls herself Candy Kane. I would recognize those eyes anywhere. So that's what Albus sent you here for- don't answer. If I am ever asked, I want to be able to say that I can't confirm who she is either way."

Severus cast his eyes downward, looking sheepish.

"Oh, don't look at me that way. I just meant that Albus Dumbledore isn't exactly someone upon whose bad side you want to find yourself. Just be careful."

"How did you-" She cut him off.

"I once, well," she smiled, trying her best at coy. "You could say that goats aren't the only things in Abertforth's heart. By the way, that whole incident was blown way out of proportion."

Severus just shook his head. "I will thank you for your discretion."

"She is quite a lovely woman, Severus. I only hope you know what you are getting yourself into." He nodded. "The poor thing. Losing her parents, moving away. I don't envy her. She does seem very sweet. I empathize with her, jealous as I am." There were no teeth to the remark.

They heard the faucet turn off. She silently countered the silencing spell. "There is one matter I need to discuss with you before you leave. It is the matter of one of my house elves. Tinky has grown very, very attached to Ms. Clohessy. She has asked permission to leave with you both. Now, contrary to you Brits, we have never kept our house elves where they did not want to be, and besides, we are a little overrun at the moment to be honest. I assure you that Tinky is very helpful, especially with food, but also with care of children. Now, if you would like her to accompany you back to England, I would be happy to release her to you. Just promise me that you will continue to take good care of her. She is the kindest and most loyal of her kind."

"Thank you Lena, but I'm not sure if it would be wise to take a house elf with us while we gathered herbs and traipsed around the country." Severus answered.

"Tinky is quite adept with potions too. I hate parting with her, but apparently, you're not the only one who has been charmed by Ariadne. " Lena smiled as Ariadne returned from the bathroom.

Ariadne looked at Severus. She didn't have to ask. He knew that she wanted the elf to join them.

"Will she be safe, Severus? I mean, will she be in danger?" Ariadne asked.

"Far less danger than we find ourselves, I am afraid." Severus replied.

"While I don't pretend to understand your predicament, and quite frankly, the less I know, the better, house elves have a powerful magic all their own. I believe that Tinky will be an asset to you both, if you will have her. If not, I will have one very pathetic house elf on my hands."

"Very well then. How soon can she be ready?" The words weren't even out of his mouth when he heard the characteristic "crack" of the house elf's apparition. He rolled his eyes in mock defeat to the women surrounding him.

"Lena, I am so grateful for everything. If I can ever repay your kindness, it would be my pleasure."

"Thank you. Should either of you need anything from me. Please do not ever hesitate to ask. Albus always knows how to contact me." She wrapped her arms around the younger woman. "Please give my best to Albus."

"I will be happy to." With a bow, Severus ushered Ariadne and the house elf out of the room. And with that, they prepared to begin their travels.

_A/N. Sorry for the delay. Please let me know what you think. Have a great holiday! _


	12. Deep

"Are you about ready, then?" Severus asked Ariadne once they had returned to his quarters.

"One more question though? Well, I lied. Two more." She replied.

"You are insufferable with your questions." There was no bite to his bark and they both knew it.

"One- did you and Lena do the whole, 'make-it-so-that-no-one-else-can-hear-you' spell-thing to me?"

"Yes." He replied. "Next question."

"OH! I only asked for two. And the other is more pressing than 'why' so that can wait until later. Where are we staying? Do we need me to arrange for hotels?"

"Well, I've brought a tent, which should suit us quite well. We will be going to a lot of areas where there are no lodgings. There is room for all of us, including Tinky."

"Oh! That sounds fun." She cringed a bit inwardly. Sure, Ariadne liked camping, but she wasn't certain that she could last for more than a few nights in a sleeping bag. But, she'd thought she'd make the best of it. It could be their adventure.

He decided to wait until after they apparated to explain that magical tents were quite different from non-magical ones. And he was positive that the tent that Albus had sent along with him was going to be quite interesting, given his unusual tastes in domestics.

"You know, this is where your parents would have met and attended their first few years of school."

"That's right! I think Uncle Peter mentioned it. I will have to ask Lena if I can come back and visit. It's part of who my parents were that I never knew about."

He pulled her into a comforting embrace. "I know that you haven't been about to mourn them. Anything you need, just speak of it and I will do whatever it is in my power, just say the word, Ariadne." He kissed the top of her head softly before stepping back to call to Tinky.

"Tinky, it's time to leave."

"Tinky is saying goodbyes to her mutter and fodder and broders and sisters." Ariadne wasn't sure she was going to make do without a house elf to English dictionary. The small elf was surrounded by elves of varying size all of whom resembled her in one way or another. Though it would be hard for Ariadne to determine the males and females of the group without their uniforms. Severus had explained to her that in Europe, house elves didn't even wear uniforms, but rather, improvised things to cover their little bodies from things like tea cozies and pillowcases. For, in Europe, if given any article of clothing by their "masters" it would mean that the house elf were free. America, given its sadly recent brush with slavery, and owing to the fact that President Lincoln was, a wizard, a fact which was heretofore unknown to Ariadne, house elves were on par with domestic assistants, rather than serfs, tied to a particular plot of land, or a home or a particular family as they were in Europe. When Lincoln drafted the Emancipation Proclamation, he had drafted a similar document for house elves.

The rub in all of this was that, according to Severus very few house elves actually wanted to be free. Ariadne had a very difficult time accepting that.

After a tearful farewell between Tinky and her family, and only subsequent to Ariadne and Severus insisting that Tinky would be free to visit her family, who were equally welcome to visit her were they permitted to make their exit. They were only permitted to actually leave followed by the elves throwing themselves into fixtures and furniture to punish themselves, insisting that they had all "put on airs" and "acted above their stations" to incite such kindness. It was only after Severus told the lot of them, in a very authoritative manner, that he was _ordering_ them to desist with their histrionics did the racket finally cease.

Once only Severus, Ariadne and Tinky remained, Severus instructed Tinky to follow them immediately after Ariadne and Severus apparated. Tinky, he explained, would be able to follow Ariadne and Severus as she was now bound to them by her own choosing.

"I think you remember how this is going to work. I am going to give you a dose of a potion to ease any nausea and distress you may feel. As we will be apparating over a significant expanse of land, you may otherwise become quite ill and experience noticeable discomfort . This is a fairly common response for those who haven't been exposed to this type of magic before. In turn, the potion is going to make you feel pretty drowsy for a bit afterward, I'm afraid, but you should be back to normal by this evening."

"You just sounded just like my parents explaining the side effects of a new medication to one of their patients. Minus the received pronounciation, of course."

"I wanted to be a healer once. Now take this." He put a liquid-filled vial in her hand.

"How will you be able to put up the tent without my help? How will I be able to help you collect the plants?"

"I am a wizard, and I have Tinky to help me." Tinky beamed. "I had anticipated this and blocked off today for travel, mostly."

"I don't mean to trouble you. I am sorry for causing all this disruption in your life."

"Ariadne, I wouldn't describe my interactions with you as distruptions or trouble." He smiled, which she sensed was rare for him. She drank the potion in one gulp.

"Tinky, are you quite ready?" He asked the house elf.

"Tinky is ready, Master."

"Ariadne, hold unto me tightly, and do not let go." He kissed the top of her head as they wrapped their arms around each other.

She felt herself being squeezed forward, but didn't feel what was becoming the familiar feeling of being forced through a garden hose. Instead, she was able to perceive Severus's strong, sinewy arms wrapped around her, and as he had predicted, she felt sort of dreamy and relaxed.

BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK

A moment later, she awoke on a canopy bed that looked like it belonged in Marrakech. The bed was surrounded by draperies that evoked a Moroccan oasis. They were filmy, yet opaque, if such a thing were possible, and she noticed the light scent of rosewood incense. She hoped that she hadn't let go of Severus at some point while they were apparating.

Severus's trained ears heard Ariadne stirring. He abandoned the desk where he was creating a list of all the plants he wanted to acquire. He would pick whatever he could himself, and would purchase whatever he couldn't. He always preferred to gather his own supplies, he found they worked best that way, but acquiring close to the source was second-best.

"Ariadne, may I?"

"Oh! Severus! Thank GOD! I was beginning to think I had gone off course and ended up in North Africa!"

"No, my dear. Your uncle just has a unique sense of décor." He sat awkwardly next to her on the side of bed, concerned that he was invading her space. She sensed his self-consciousness. She sat up slowly and caressed his face. She felt him relax as he reached a hand up to cover hers and she was able to sense him relax.

"Did Tinky arrive okay?"

"Yes, she is preparing some soup for dinner."

"Isn't it a bit early for that?"

"Not at all. It's half past six in the evening. She's been preparing since we arrived. Apparently, she takes her duties to her mistress quite seriously. She wanted to make sure you had something light, but nourishing, so she is preparing chicken soup with rice. You've been resting for more than six hours."

"I am so sorry! I had no idea that much time had elapsed. Where are we, anyway?" She asked.

"We are in New Mexico at the moment." Severus replied.

"Are we at some sort of themed hotel?"

"No. As I explained before we left, we are staying in a tent."

"I must have hit my head when we landed. I thought you just said we were in a tent."

"We are. There are some glaring differences between magical and non-magical tents. This is a magical tent."

"And you couldn't have told me that it would look like this before we left?"

"I didn't want to ruin the surprise." He leaned over and kissed her forehead. "I must admit that I was getting a bit concerned that you hadn't stirred before now." The ends of his mouth curled up just the slightest bit.

"You should do that more often."

"Douse you with potion to knock you out for hours on end?"

"No, smile. Your slight half-smile is lovely."

"I am afraid you are one of a very few who have seen it, and one of an even smaller number who would think that."

"You are a very secretive man, Mr. Snape. You only let in what you want, and you are always trying to block parts of yourself. But what's weird about it is that it seems like more than half the time you are blocking out things to protect other people more than just self-preservation. I want to know you." He opened his mouth as if to answer her. "Shh…" her voice was so quiet he could barely hear her and her lips were less than an inch from his ear. "I want to know who you are." She kissed his neck. "And I want to thank you for taking care of me. I don't really like having to rely upon anyone else. But I feel so safe with you. I can't explain it." She turned his face toward her with her soft hands and kissed his lips so gently, it was as if it were meant to match her whisper. He looked down, almost embarrassed.

She sat back and moved a bit away from him a bit. "You don't trust that my feelings for you are real." It was a statement, not a question. "It's not my gratitude, and while I still am not sure what end is up, I do know that my feelings for you are real. I can't claim to know what is going to happen in a year or a month or a week or a day, but I do know that right now my feelings for you are strong. And it scares me too, because I don't know all there is to know about you, but I do know that you are a much kinder and more noble person than you want people to believe. Let me in, Severus Snape."

She could only describe the look on his face as horrified. "I know it's not possible. It cannot be possible. Your powers were bound. You cannot know Legilimency." His voice was more like that of the infamous potions master, the bane of nearly all students whose path he crossed. Her eyes filled with tears at the harshness of it. He looked at her for a moment, his eyes recognizing her sincerity, her confusion. "I apologize, Ariadne. I didn't mean to sound like I was accusing you. I am just baffled, and I that does not happen very often. Of course you cannot know Legilimency; your powers were bound and you had no idea that the magical world even existed until a few days ago. Even putting that aside, my skills as an Occlumens have stood up against the very best Legilimens in the world." _Even if she had been studying from the moment of her birth, the odds of Ariadne being able to pierce through my walls are astronomically against it._

"No, there is something else at play here."

She willed herself to blink her tears away. She was not going to be a sniveling child. "Severus, I wouldn't do anything to hurt you."

He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her head to his chest. "No, No, I don't mean it like that. It's just that, I am an excellent Occlumens. I've had to be. So, even if you were a Legilimens, I would have felt you probing my mind. Yet, you are able to know things that I haven't told you. You sense what I am feeling, and I'm not a strong broadcaster by any means. I need to ponder this. But let's put it aside for now. I am sorry that I hurt your feelings. I am not an easy man to be around, Ariadne." She leaned back a bit from him. "But, for whatever reason, you are deluded enough to want to be around me, and for the time being, it would seem that we are stuck together."

"There's that half-smile again. I do have two more questions though."

He groaned.

"What the heck is an Occlumens and what on earth is a Legilimens?"

A/N: A little bit of fluff going on here. Sorry. I swear it's necessary. Please review.


	13. Wildflowers

**Wildflowers**

"I thought you said that we were going to the Everglades in Florida?" Ariadne asked Severus as they were eating some of Tinky's delicious chicken soup.

"I did. They are having quite a terrible storm. Like a hurricane, almost, so I've gathered." Severus replied. "So I decided to reroute our trip to New Mexico. We can gather peyote here."

"Isn't that a hallucinogenic?" She asked, interested.

"They can be, but if combined with the right ingredients, they can be very useful in potions to relieve pain. I'm quite interested in working on a few traditional Native America potions. They had their own specific brand of magic. As a people, they were far more accepting of magic. Their magical practitioners weren't forced into hiding like their European counterparts. They were the tribal leaders and were revered for their abilities. Europeans murdered innocent people merely because the foolish church suspected them of being witches."

"How many of them actually were witches?"

"Very few, if any were actual magical people were actually killed. Those that they managed to actually bring forth, even if they were burned at the stake, would simply cast a charm and feel a gentle, tickling sensation."

Ariadne was, for what seemed like the millionth time in the last week, totally baffled. An exceptionally bright woman, she wasn't used to lacking necessary knowledge, or barring that, knowing where to find it. "I just have so many questions. I am afraid that I am making a pest of myself."

"You aren't- yet. That is, however, subject to change. Earlier you asked what an occlumens and a legilimens were. It's easier to start with the latter first. A Legilimens is a person who practices legilim3ncy, which is to say, the art of being able to see into the thoughts of another. An accomplished legilimens can do this while barely making the subject aware of his presence. Your uncle is quite an accomplished legilimens. I only know of one better. An occlumens is sort of the opposite of a legilimens. And occlumens has developed the ability to block a legilimens from seeing all of his thoughts or some of his thoughts. The most accomplished occlumens is able to hide some thoughts and memories while projecting others. That way the legiliments is unaware that the subject is even utilizing legilimency, if, for example, the occlumens didn't want the legilimens to know that he were hiding something."

"Seriously? Seriously! That is amazing. I totally have to learn that." She said as her thoughts started going a mile a minute.

"It is an extremely difficult art to master. It takes years and years to become advanced at either of the two. Even after years of practice, many people who try never progress beyond the most basic level." Severus was remembering his rather trying exercises with Harry. All hope of the wizarding world rested in the hands of an underage, unqualified wizard who cannot even manage to learn the most basic occlumency skills.

"I still want to try. Once I can get my own mojo released from prison, will you please teach me?" She pouted at him.

"I am certain you got away with murder when you were at school." He smiled. He had no idea why he was charmed by her flippancy. Usually such informal and lax word use irked him to the nth degree, but on Ariadne, it was as if he were under her very own magic spell without even knowing it. He shook his head and continued. "I don't even know if your powers _can _be unbound. Although I suspect that they can, only your uncle knows with absolute certainty, and only he can decide if it is best for you to have them remained bound or to allow you to utilize them. "

"I think that it really should be my decision. It's my life and my magic. I am still dealing with the fact that my parents, my grandmother and my entire family lied to me for so long. I am not a child. I am capable of making my own decisions. From now on, I am in charge of me."

"It was for your own safety." He so often felt that way about the way his own life was often conducted.

"_You_ are not my father. And _HE _raised me to question authority, not blindly follow it. Were you serious about a hurricane in Florida?"

"Yes. It was in the muggle newspaper." Severus was noticing that Ariadne had an ability that was unique, at least to him. She was able to seamlessly switch topics without the aid of a segue.

Ariadne was thoughtful for a moment. "It's not even Atlantic Hurricane season yet. It's the wrong time of year for a storm of that strength."

"Whatever do you mean?"

"The Atlantic hurricane season is from the beginning of June through the end of December. It's too early for a hurricane."

He was suddenly pensive. "We must pay careful attention the weather carefully." He was paused for a moment, and groaned. "I think we may need to purchase a small portable television, and I'll have to figure out how to power it magically."

"Why? You don't strike me as the type of person that needs to watch television on a rainy day. We could also use a small generator."

"It's not that. Before, during the last way, the Dark Lord and his followers were able to impact the weather. I'm afraid that it is happening again. They never really ventured much into the United States, but it he were to ascertain that you are here, it may be the cause of it."

"I was thinking more global warming."

"That is a possibility as well."

"Well someone better alert Al Gore." She laughed.

Later that evening, as Severus was collecting peyote, she was resting on a chaise longue reading a book he had left for called Hogwarts, A History, while listening to music on her headphones. He thought she may enjoy it, and he was quite right. She found the book fascinating. What began as a sheet of paper for notes and questions now took up ten pages in a notebook.

But something else was on her mind. She wanted to know what Severus was talking about when he said that "something else was a play." Now that she knew what occlumency and legilimency were, she knew that she had no unwittingly employed them. She could not see into his mind, but rather, it was more a sense of his feelings. She had been able to do that to people all her life. She just sort of thought of it as an intuition of some kind that most people possessed, but few gave it any thought, for Ariadne had always thought that, often, people never really paid enough attention to one another beyond the superficial. She had always been keen to observe the little things about people: the way that Sarah always doted on people like a mother, or the way that Nate was always so gentle with the young students they often tutored at the local Boys and Girls Club.

She put the thought out of her mind for the time being. She had far too much to wrap her brain around without adding anything new to the pile, and she went back to the book. She was awaiting Serverus's return. She wanted to go with him to collect the ingredients, but he had insisted that she stay behind, given that the potion he gave her still left her not completely alert. She had to admit that she was quite tired considering that her watch said that it was only midnight and Ariadne was nothing if not a night owl. She got up and brewed some tea. The stove was interesting. It was a small two oven Aga Cooker, which Serverus had explained would serve to heat the tent quite well in addition to allowing them to cook. She fiddled around the kitchen area for a few minutes. It wouldn't do to fall asleep this early. Serverus had told her that most of their collections would be done at night, so she wanted to remain in a sleeping pattern where she would be wide awake when it came time for her to assist him. Before collecting her tea pot and mug, she stopped to cover the sleeping Tinky with a soft woolen blanket. Despite the fact that she had Serverus transfigure the third bed in the tent into a Tinky-sized model, the house elf said that she preferred to sleep in the little nest she had made for herself.

**One Month Later**

Ariadne was making dinner. Serverus was out collecting the last of the plants. It was the first time since they were in New Mexico that Severus went alone to gather his ingredients. Today he was collecting Pennyroyal, and according to Severus, if Ariadne happened to touch the leaves, it could cause terrible harm to her. He explained that it was an ingredient that had many uses, but that women had to take the utmost care in handling it. When it was in its natural state, it was far more potent than when either the dried leaves or the extracted oil. They were leaving for London in the morning, and Ariadne wanted to make their final evening special. She was making a simple chicken dish. She stuffed the chicken with lemons and rubbed sea salt and freshly ground black pepper on the outside. It was an easy enough meal, but she had found that most people enjoyed it immensely. She couldn't believe that it was over a month since her world came crashing down upon her. She still missed her parents terribly, but each day was better than the last. She couldn't believe she had been living in this tent for a month. What was more unbelievable was how expansive the tent was when you considered how small it appeared from the outside.

When the meal was just about finished, just after Ariadne had set the table, Severus returned to the tent. He looked positively exhausted. He washed his hands thoroughly before coming up behind Ariadne, who was opening a bottle of chardonnay, putting his arms around her waist and kissing her softly on her neck. "I've missed you," he said before she turned around to properly greet him, kissing him passionately as if he had been gone for ten days instead of ten hours.

"I can get that," he said, reaching for the wine bottle. He opened it with a simple motion of his wand and levitated it to the table.

"I hope you like roast chicken. I decided to cook today. In my family, it's how we let people know we care about them. We invite you into our home and feed you until you need to be rolled out the door. While I can't invite you into my home right now, I can fatten you up a bit, although you are perfect just as you are."

He was truly touched. No woman had ever cooked for him like that before. Certainly, Molly Weasley had often cooked various breakfasts, lunches and dinners for him and various other members of the Order, but never had a single women with whom he was involved thought to cook a meal for Severus Snape with her own two hands. And most certainly, no woman, except for perhaps Lily Evans, had ever thought Severus anywhere near "perfect." Generally they wanted to "fix" him, make him into a more palatable version of himself. "That wasn't necessary."

"I know it wasn't necessary, but I wanted to do it."

"I've never had a woman cook me dinner before. I mean, I have eaten food cooked by women, but not in this context."

"I get it. Let me just get the chicken out of the oven now."

He held her hand as they ate. She filled a void in his life that was so painfully vacant before that he had grown used to the pain. She made him feel alive when for so many years he felt dead inside.

After he cleared the table, and Ariadne changed into a pair of boxer shorts and a sweater that had become her pajamas since they were on their travels, she laid upon the chaise longue with her feet upon his lap as he rubbed her feet. "You were out there hiking all over the place for ten hours; I should be rubbing your feet."

"I enjoy rubbing yours. Even your feet are lovely. Ariadne, there are some matters which we must discuss before we arrive in London. What I am about to tell you is not a pretty tale, but I want you to be prepared. Many of your uncle's friends, colleagues and, perhaps most especially, my students do not, ehm, share the high esteem in which you hold me." He needed to be honest with her. She deserved that much. She deserved to know how much being involved with him placed her in jeopardy. She deserved the deepest of cover. He was falling in love with her. He was just coming to terms with the feeling himself. He needed her to know the truth about him, or at least all of the truth he was able to divulge. Only he and Dumbledore He had all but resigned himself to the fact that their relationship would end tonight, but he couldn't help but want to feel close to him for these last few moments.

"For the last fifteen years, I have been spy for the Order of the Phoenix. For several years before that, I was involved with the very people from whom we are protecting you. You see, Tom Riddle had heard a prophecy that a certain child would be responsible for his demise. That child, Harry Potter, was the son of the only woman I've ever loved, a woman called Lily Evans. She was my best friend, my only real friend. Unfortunately, Lily and I had a falling out while we were at school, and she married my worst enemy, a boy called James Potter. When I discovered that the Dark Lord thought that the person the prophecy was referencing was Lily's son, I immediately went to your uncle and switched alligances. Promising to act as his spy in exchange for protection for Lily and her family. Unfortunately, we weren't able to save Lily or James, but Harry Potter still lives. It is Harry who must finish the Dark Lord." She sat up and grasped his hand tightly. She brought his hand to her lips and kissed it.

"Oh Severus, how awful for you."

"Sadly, I am not finished yet. You see, the reason that Lily and I had a falling out was truly terrible. By our fifth year, I had known I was in love with Lily for at least a few years prior. While we were studying for our Ordinary Wizarding Level examinations, they are very important examinations, which often determine the career path of young wizard, she confessed to me that she had the same feelings for me as I had for her. We made love for the first time, and as the young and foolish often do, we forgot to take the necessary precautions and she became pregnant. We planned to marry and raise the child. Unfortunately, in a moment of terrible pain and anger, I destroyed what we had together and in the ensuing stress and trauma, Lily lost the baby. "

"Oh Severus, I am so terribly sorry." Ariadne held the man who had been her strength in her time of unbearable pain in her arms. She couldn't allow her own petty jealousy or her own sadness at the thought of losing him get in the way of the comfort he needed.

"Sadly, I am not yet finished. Harry survived . It has been my mission for the last 16 years to keep the boy safe. Trying though it is times, given he favors his father in many ways, most especially in the way he looks. It is up to Harry to defeat the Dark Lord. The weight of all the world weighs on the shoulders of a boy who is not yet reached the age of majority." Severus shook his head, sadly. "I am not an easy man to be around. For a very long time I was so bitter, I couldn't even stand to be around myself. I've used women for my own selfishness. I've treated children with contempt because of the ill will I bore their parents. I have allowed others to be tortured and maimed. I have been tortured and abused. I seen things that you can't imagine and done things I'd prefer you didn't.

"Is that where your scars are from?" Her voice was barely a whisper. Tears flowed down her face.

He reached up his hand and wiped them away. He nodded his head and rolled up his sleeve, revealing a tattoo of a skull with a snake emerging from its mouth. "Do you know what this means?"

"That you had very bad taste in body art as a young man?" Humor was her shield when all else failed her.

"No. It means that I was and am one of the Dark Lord's Death Eaters. At first I joined willingly. I wanted power, acceptance. All the things I lacked in my life, he offered to me."

"Why haven't I seen the tattoo before?"

"I disillusioned it. I put a glamour over it to make it invisible to you."

"All of his promises were empty. I now remain only at your uncle's orders, acting as a spy for the Order of the Phoenix. You will hear terrible things about me once we are back in England. You will likely face some distrust from others because of your association with me. I care for you very deeply, Ariadne, but I would understand if you would rather we cease our relationship. It would kill me, but I would understand. You are such a beautiful, delightful and wonderful woman, so full of life, you do not deserve to be tied to an old, bitter man."

She reached out to him and pulled him into an embrace kissing his eyelids, his cheeks, his nose, his lips. He urged her mouth gently with his tongue. Finally, she took his face in her hands. "Severus, that didn't make me care for you any less. It makes me care for you even more. Your sacrifice, your loyalty and honor are just breathtaking. And the fact that you choose to allow me into your life in this way just floors me. You don't have to hide anything from me, ever. Not even that hideous tattoo. And those that treat you poorly can't possibly consider the sacrifices you make every single day. They are selfish to refuse to see the danger you put yourself regularly."

With that, she took his hand and pulled him toward the bed with the drapes. Once they were behind the safety of the curtains he sat upon the bed and dragged her toward him so that she facing him, straddling his lap at the very edge of the bed. He kissed her with the passion of a man who was about to leave for battle. In a sense, he was, he reasoned. He could drown in her kisses and die a contented man. He reached to pull his wand out of his pocket and cast a silencing charm around them. Tinky was asleep, but he didn't want to wake her.

He put urged her arms up, and lifted her sweater from her body, revealing a silk and lace camisole underneath. He cupped her lovely round breasts as she grinded into him, tugging at his shirt to remove it from his waistband. Kissing his neck, tracing his ear with her tongue. Her clever fingers unbuttoned his shirt with agonizing slowness. Finally, when his shirt was thoughtlessly discarded, he she ran her fingers over his bare chest, taking time to kiss each place his skin was marred by an old wound. As she did so, she was letting him know that she accepted and appreciated all he had done for the people around him. He caressed her thighs tentatively and moved his hands up, slipping them into her shorts, pausing momentarily before nudging aside her panties with his fingers. He looked into her eyes, as if to ask permission. She nodded, a little apprehensively, scared that he would find her lacking in some way. He parted her lips with his fingers, hearing her gasp as he slowly slid his gentle finger inside of her to moisten it before he slid it back up to her tiny bundle. His practiced fingers gently massaged, her own wetness serving as the perfect lubricant. She gasped as he touched her perfectly, and purred his name "_Severus,_" in to his ear. He continued, inserting first one, then a second long finger inside of her while massaging her bundle, gently at first, then increasing in intensity. He could feel her muscles tighten around his finger as he brought her closer to her completion. Finally, he felt her muscles release and contract, rhythmically, as she cried out his name softly. It was a beautiful for him to know that the hands that had been used to harm and torture could be used so gently and lovingly. He lifted her up and stood, pulling the covers down on the bed. Then he laid her down gently before lying beside her. She reached for his pajama pants, pulling them down over his hardness. He stopped her. "Ariadne, if we go any further, I don't think I will be able to stop, and I know you are exhausted."

"But I want to please you."

"Holding you in my arms is like heaven to me."

He wanted to make love to her badly, but he had wanted it to be truly special. His Slytherin roots were surfacing , for the last few weeks, he had been planning to surprise her special evening for them in London, including a suite at Claridge's for a few days. He lifted her up and stood, pulling the covers down on the bed. Then he laid her down gently before lying beside her. He held her in his arms the entire night.


	14. The End is the Beginning is the End

The End is the Beginning is the End

A/N If you recognize it, it's not mine. BOOOOO!

Ariadne awoke before Severus. She walked to the door and saw that the sun was just rising into the sky. She was going to miss their days in the tent together. She was able to forget the world when she was there with him. It was as if only the two of them existed. But, she was very excited at the prospect of meeting her uncle. Before that, Severus had some errands that he needed to run in London. London had always been Ariadne's favorite city. She loved the way that it was a true international city, but still managed to maintain its quintessential Englishness.

She returned to the tent and put the kettle on, knowing that Severus would arise in a few minutes, she crawled back into bed beside him. Laying on her side, propped up on her elbow, she leaned forward to awaken him with a kiss.

"I cannot imagine a better way to wake up in the morning." He drawled. "You are so beautiful. I've no idea what possesses you to keep time with an ugly, bitter old man like myself. Your uncle and his cohorts will think that I've made you drink a love potion."

"Is there a such thing?" She asked.

"Technically, no. It is impossible to replicate true love with a potion or spell, though thousands have tried and failed. But there are potions that create a very strong obsession, even ones that compel their subjects to forgo food or drink in favor of the object of their affection."

"That's a terrifying thought. I can imagine that could be extremely dangerous in the wrong hands."

"Oh, absolutely. Thankfully, they are wretchedly difficult to brew or cast. Though I hate the thought of leaving this bed, we are going to have to begin our travels shortly."

"And Severus. You are not old, or bitter, or ugly. While I can't deny that I am quite a bit younger than you, you are far from old. And just in case you haven't guessed, I find you extremely attractive. And you are not bitter. You are kind, and giving, and supportive. I don't even like to think about the life that you have had to lead. You have no idea the strength of character required to do the things that you do willingly, and how rare it is to find those qualities in a person. And no, you won't ever win Miss Congeniality, but underneath it all, you are a passionate, amazing man, and I am so lucky that my uncle chose you to come and 'fetch me' as you say." She kissed him with a such ardor that he thought that it was only his vaunted restraint that led him to not forget everything else in the world, his best laid plans, and spend the entire day shagging the woman senseless.

She pulled back from him, holding his face in her soft hands. "I am learning, far more quickly than I'd like, that people flit in and out of our lives like snowflakes in the wind, but I am truly blessed that you flitted into mine. I don't expect you to promise me that you will be by my side forever, the last month have taught me that, or even to be with me next year, or next month, or tomorrow even, but right now, even if it is all we have right now, I am carpe-ing the diem."

He pulled her to him tightly and his lips claimed hers with all the passion of which she had just spoken. It was all hers, and it would be. Always.

She excused herself to go through the motions of what he called her "ritual." Washing her face, brushing her teeth, putting on makeup that he found absolutely needless. He took the opportunity to open the package that arrived yesterday from Lena Washington. He had written her about a week earlier asking for a favor as he put the finishing touches on his plans. She had sent an absolutely exquisite set of robes that were such a dark burgundy, they appeared almost black in all but sunlight. She had chosen most wisely. Inside of the package there was a note on stationary embossed with the words "Lena Aphrodite Washington." He wondered if the middle name had been one given to her by her parents and had become a self-fulfilling prophecy or if she had added it herself as a chuckle to her reputation.

_Severus, my darling, _

_It seems you are bound and determined to continue this despite my warnings to the contrary and all I can say is 'bravo!' You are a better man than even I had thought you were, which does give rise to significant regret, but alas, it appears that another has captured your heart. I hope these robes do justice to a young woman so beautiful, kind and brave. She is worthy of your esteem. She earned Tinky's undying admiration and that is no small accomplishment, so please let her know that she also has mine. However, should your _liaison _not proceed as you would like, __you know where to find me_, _you handsome devil. If you have a spare moment, please let me know your _plans_ come to fruition. _

_ Best of Luck, _

_ L.A.W._

Hearing the click as Ariadne opened the bathroom door, he quickly shrunk the robes, and hid the note in his pocket and the robes in his backpack. He thought Ariadne would get a kick out of it. He had explained a bit about Lena Washington and her sense of humor and reputation as a bit of a self-proclaimed courtesan, making sure to let her know that 90% of what the woman said was meant in good humor.

"What is the plan, anyway?"

"First, we will apparate to Greenland. Trans-Atlantic apparition is extremely dangerous, and while I am more than competent enough to achieve it, I do not think it is wise to attempt to take you via side-along-apparition over such a vast distance. We will break it down into two shorter trips. From here to Greenland and then from Greenland to London. "

"I don't mean to inconvenience you." She said, regretting that he had to alter his plans for her.

"Nonsense. I would do it in three hundred hops from iceberg to iceberg wearing nothing but swim trunks if it meant being able to travel with you." If Ariadne didn't know better, she would swear that a blush had formed on his cheeks.

"And you said you had some errands in London first. What's on the agenda?"

"That, my Ariadne, is a surprise."

"I hate surprises!" She stomped her foot like a child. "All that anticipation! And I always build it up so much in my head that it never delivers what my expectations were." Instantly, she regretted her words

"I trust that this will be up to your expectations."

They packed and were off in short order. Tinky insisted that both Ariadne and Severus eat a hearty breakfast, despite Severus's protestations that Ariadne would be better off with tea and toast given that he didn't want to lose an entire day to a potion to east the discomfort of apparition. She had fared better than he had expected with their travels thus far, but he didn't want to further test the theory while they apparated over such a long distance. However, Tinky won out in the end. Severus was beginning to suspect that there would be a lot of that in his relationship to the tiny elf.

Severus took Ariadne in his arms, holding her tightly. "It is going to be very cold when we get there, but we will need to be there for only about five minutes. Ready?" She nodded. He kissed her gently on the forehead and pulled her head protectively into his chest.

The increasingly familiar feeling of her entire body being slipped through a garden hose coupled with a slight wave of nausea rolled over her, but she concentrated on holding on Severus. After what seemed like an hour, but what she knew was really only a minute, they landed. Upon reaching their destination, Severus instantly cast a warming charm on both of them. At the very same moment the charm hit her, Ariadne fell into the snow, pulling Severus with her, surprised that she did not feel cold at all.

"Why aren't I cold?" She asked him.

"I cast a warming charm on both of us to keep us warm while you put these on over your clothes." He removed the robes from his pocket.

His nose was touching her face. She gently kissed his lips, when a look of utter mischief came over her pretty visage. She rolled over so that he was no beneath her, quickly got up and ran across the snow. At first glance, it seemed they were literally in the middle of nowhere, but as she scanned the horizon, she noticed that there were several tiny cottages that were all but invisible in the dense snow cover. She picked up a snowball and threw it at him, hitting him squarely in the chest. Her action was so unexpected that he didn't have time to put up any sort of defense. He bent down to retaliate. She feinted left before running right, leaving him to miss her by inches. Both her grace and athleticism were readily apparent and she bent to reload and hit him squarely again. _ If she is able to fly, she would be a welcome addition to any quiddich team with her ability to avoid projectiles and hit targets. _If Severus Snape's students were able to see him frolicking in the snow, engaged in a snowball fight, they would have sworn he was confounded. He smiled as a plot formed in his head.

"Alright, let's call a truce. Tinky will be here in a moment and I don't want her to get hit in the crossfire. He reached out his hand and walked toward her, with one hand behind his back, fingers crossed. He grabbed her hand and raised it to his lips, waiting for the characteristic "crack" that marked a house elf's apparition. He always found it strange that some house elves were able to apparate silently, while others were not. Even those that could only did so when specifically asked. It probably had to do with wanted to alert their masters of their presences.

Just as he heard the crack, and pulled Ariadne down unto the snow covered ground and used his wand to send a jet of snow unto her head.

"Oh YOU-"

"Let that be your first introduction into Slytherin cunning, and let me inform you that it will certainly not be your last." He threw his head back and laughed at his tricking her. "He pointed his wand at Tinky and cast a modified warming charm on the tiny elf. Because, if a full strength warming charm hit her, it would cause burns to her skin.

"Now as I was saying, please put these on."

"What are they?"

"They are the traditional clothing for witches. Because we are going to be in wizarding London, and I think it best for your own safety if you are to blend. I am also going to cast a charm to change your eye color. Your eyes would give your identity away in a second to anyone who knew Albus Dumbledore and took a careful look at you."

She frowned. "I had no idea you were embarrassed of being see with a flunky-witch."

"I am not embarrassed in the least, and I you are not a flunky. Your powers were bound. You cannot control that. Trust me, it is for your own safety. I am not ashamed to say that there are certain persons who would seek to harm you as means to get to me, especially if they were led to believe that you were a muggle." He was thinking primarily of Bellatrix, but with his standing in the Dark Lord's ranks rising quite rapidly, to the point that he was essentially the right hand of the evil wizard, at least in Tom Riddle's mind. They would certainly use the fact that Severus was involved with a muggle against him. Perhaps even leading the dark lord to seek our Ariadne and either force her into joining the ranks of the "comfort women," squibs who existed solely for the pleasures of Death Eaters, or even more frightening still, murder her as a means to eliminate any distraction from the brilliant mind of Severus Snape. Severus could bear neither of those things.

The look of hurt on her face was not abated. "Ariadne, please know that I care very deeply for you, and, would it cause immense danger both of us, I would sing it from the mountain tops. But as of right now, we must keep your identity a secret." He pulled her to his chest.

She could feel his heart beating rapidly. "I am sorry for overreacting. You were only trying to protect me."

"I apologize for getting you involved in all of this."

"I would have been involved sooner or later, at least if they find out who I am, and you are worth it, Mr. Snape."

"I only wish that I was worthy of your esteem. If you really do not wish to put these on, we will find another way." He resized the robes and handed them to Ariadne.

"I'll wear them. They are actually quite beautiful."

"Lena Washington picked them out for me and had her own personal dressmaker fashion them for you. They are part of the first part of your surprise." He helped her into the robes. For once, enjoying putting her clothing on as much as he usually enjoyed taking them off. When he was finished, she stood awkwardly, wishing she had a mirror while he stood back to admire her. Then he took her face into his hands, his bottomless obsidian pools drinking in her eyes, wanting to remember their beautiful blue shade before he changed them to brown. It was only for a matter of hours, but it was almost a crime to change something so utterly breathtaking. "You look more beautiful than ever. I promise you that." He pointed his wand at her and silently cast the appropriate charm. Her eyes tickled for just a moment, and with that, her eyes turned a lovely topaz. "We should be on our way. Tinky, if you will please go first to the location about which we spoke?"

"Yes, sir. Tinky is looking forwards to the surprise." Tinky gushed.

"Very well then. We will follow within a few minutes."

Five minutes after Tinky left, they were in the lobby of a beautiful old hotel where everything was lit by candles and two giant fireplaces where people were exiting and entering the lobby itself. Those that were leaving seemed to throw some green powder in the grate and walk straight into the fire before disappearing.

"Where are we?" She asked.

"We are at a hotel called Claridge's in the Mayfair section of London."

"I've eaten here before, but I would have remembered if there was no electricity."

"There is a muggle side to it as well, but this is exclusively for magical people, although many witches and wizards have grown comfortable with muggle hotels and inns, there are still several places that cater to us solely. This is the finest of them all. I hope you enjoy it and everything else I have planned."

When they reached the desk, the clerk seemed to recognize Severus. "Welcome back to Claridge's, Professor. We have your suite ready for you and have accommodated all of your requests."

"I think you very much, Byron. Would you be so kind as to have our luggage transported to the our quarter we've some errands that are pressing, as our journey has take slightly longer than originally planned."

"Of course, Professor. I will send someone up straight away. Here is your key. Please let me know if you require anything further upon your return. I will be here for the remainder of the evening until tomorrow morning."

"Thank you." Severus bowed slightly. He turned to Ariadne"Unless you'd like to freshen up, we should be on our way."

"I'm just fine. This is beautiful, Severus. You didn't need to do any of this for me."

"I am aware of that. I wanted to do something special for you." I've booked the suite here for three days so that you could spend some time in London, as your uncle is away seeing to an important matter, and he will not return for at least that long."

"Where to next?"

"A pub called the Leaky Caldron is our immediate destination. We can travel there by floo. That is what the witches and wizards using the fireplaces are doing. It will add to experience, trust me. We can eat an early supper while we are there, as I am famished."

He guided her to what Ariadne assumed was the "outgoing" fireplace. "Please pay attention to what I am about to do, and make sure you announce the words 'Leaky Caldron, Diagon Alley' quite clearly." Grabbing a small handful of the green powder, he threw it into the grate, stepped in and announced the words. Ariadne saw him shoot forward like a package going through a pneumatic tube, grabbed the green powder and followed his instructions. She felt herself being squeezed, but in an altogether different way than when she had apparated with him." She landed, blessedly on her feet, in a pub inhabited by some of the strangest people she had ever seen. Severus helped her out of the grate. Ariadne Clohessy had finally arrived where she had belonged her entire life, little did she know that her life was about to begin all over again.


	15. Because The Night

Because The Night

The shabby pub was teeming with people, but Ariadne did notice that everyone seemed to be dressed like she and Severus, wearing what to Ariadne closely resembled commencement gowns. Severus guided her to a table in the most remote corner of the establishment. He pulled out her chair for her as she sat down. Within moments, the barman approached them, "Welcome to the Leaky Cauldron, Professor. Will you be wanting some menus?"

"Thank you, Tom."

"Just let me know when yer ready."

As the man walked away, Severus whispered to Ariadne, "I think this may be a personal record for you. You haven't uttered a word since we entered."

Ariadne shook her head. "I have never seen anything even remotely like this. It's remarkable. Is this regular food, or do they serve pods containing nutrition? And that poor Tom. I feel awful that he has to be on his feet all day with his back like that."

"You've eaten with me every day for more than a month. Have I ingested anything even remotely pod-like? As for Tom, you'd be surprised how well he gets along, especially considering it is well past his hundredth birthday."

"In that case, he looks pretty damn good for a centurian."

"I should also tell you that looks are equally deceiving when it comes to his pub. The food here, while simple, is quite good, I assure you. However, I must warn you to look at the menu rather quickly, for Tom is not particularly known for his patience when the place is busy."

"What do you recommend?"

"Tom's soups are always quite amazing, the shepard's pie is delicious as are the roast and the duck."

They enjoyed their meal while Ariadne took in her surroundings. Severus was quite eager to see her reaction to Diagon Alley. He remembered his first time in Diagon Alley. It was quite magical in more ways than one. For the first time in his eleven years up to that point, he had felt like he belonged someplace. He wondered, with eager anticipation, if she would feel anything similar. Although, he couldn't imagine someone as lovely as Ariadne not being welcomed anywhere she went. When they finished eating he took her arm and guided her to the wall that led to the courtyard.

"This is the first surprise of many today, are you ready?"

She nodded.

Removing his wand from its holster, he tapped the bricks in the pattern that every wizard in Britain had come to know. As the wall slowly opened, Ariadne's jaw dropped, Severus smiling at her reaction.

"Well, what do you think, Ms. Clohessy?"

"It. Is. Absolutely. Amazing! It's like Christmas morning."

"I thought that first we would go to Gringott's. That is the most prominent wizarding bank in the world. Your uncle said that your parents had a vault here. You should be able to gain access to it. It shouldn't take long, and I think you will enjoy learning something new."

When they reached the bank, Ariadne was awed by the impressive building. Between the goblin opening the door for them and inscription in the door, she looked at Severus with a mixture of confusion and fright:

"_Enter, stranger, but take heed  
Of what awaits the sin of greed  
For those who take, but do not earn,  
Must pay most dearly in their turn.  
So if you seek beneath our floors  
A treasure that was never yours,  
Thief, you have been warned, beware  
Of finding more than treasure there._"

"There is no need to be alarmed, Madam. While having a generally vile temperament, goblins are not known to attack without provocation."

"Is that what that was, a goblin?" She then smiled at the goblin.

"New account holders to the back right corner." The goblin answered

"How did you-" She tried to respond.

"Back right corner." Was the goblin's only way of response by interruption.

"Charming." Severus looked at the goblin with utter disdain. Ariadne elbowed him.

"Be nice, Severus. You've no idea what kind of day he's had so far."

His response to her was his very best and most intimidating sneer, which she merely laughed at.

"You don't scare me, Severus Snape. " She kissed his hooked nose. Even though it was more sweet than saucy, he found her mere touch to be an aphrodisiac.

He pulled her inside the building, casting the _muffiato_ charm. "We mustn't engage in such public displays. For your own safety, we need to remain quite discreet. "

"I am sorry. I won't do it again." He couldn't help but notice the hurt in her eyes, and she couldn't help but feel that he was embarrassed to be associated with a non-magical magical person.

"Please do not take offense. I want nothing more than to have you in my arms every minute of every day, but I am only thinking of you. I always think of you. You have my word."

She could tell that his word was something he never gave lightly. But self-doubt had invaded her mind. After all, from what she could tell, Severus was a well-respected and powerful man. In her old world, perhaps they were on equal footing, but here, she was far behind the curve, so to speak. Why would he want to lower his standing by associating with someone who was sub-par in terms of ability. They didn't even know if she could learn even the most simple aspects of witchcraft, much less become adept.

Her parents had provided her with an impressive vault, filled with wizarding money and interesting treasures. Everything connecting her parents to the wizarding world was in the vault, from old school uniforms and spell books to priceless items which belonged to her ancestors. After she had time to examine the vault, goblins instructed her on how to utilize their services, they were off. Severus couldn't help but notice that Ariadne had managed to charm even these foul creatures, and again thanked the gods for her poor judgment in choosing him as a companion. He could have even sworn that one of them blushed when she kissed his cheek as they prepared to leave, breach of protocol notwithstanding. Typically goblins became irritated at the human habit of showing affection to one another, and usually went off into a rage at the mere touch of a human, but Ariadne had managed to circumvent thousands of years of ill-will with a single movement.

Both armed with a healthy sized pouch of coins, they walked out of the bank moments later. "These coins seems like Monopoly money. In order to make sense of it, I have to convert knuts, sickles and galleons to pounds, because that was the only exchange rate the goblins offered. Then I have to convert that to dollars. Where to next?"

"Well, that is up to you, my dear. There's Madam Malkin's, which sells wizard clothing, which you may wish to purchase. You are going to be living amongst us at least for the immediate future, so I thought you may wish to look at our fashions, although I must say that from my standpoint, you look beautiful always."

"Now you're learning." She smiled and he smirked back at her.

"There is also Ollivander's. Just about every witch and wizard I know purchased their wand from Ollivander. I thought you may wish to have one of your own, in case your uncle is able to unbind your powers. There is also Flourish and Blotts, a magical book seller. I do have to stop at Slug and Jiggers Apothecary to purchase some supplies. And then there is Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor if you are interested in that. The last place we stop is yet another surprise."

"Ollivander's next please."

"As you wish, Mademoiselle."

"Lead the way, _Professor_." Ariadne said cheekily.

"Let me explain a bit about wands. Ollivander has always held, and I will defer to his judgment, for he is the best wandmaker alive, that the wand selects the witch or wizard. I corresponded with him whilst we were traveling, or rather, I had Professor Washington correspond with him. If I were to have corresponded with him, and he were to recognize that your powers were bound, our 'cover' would be exposed. After researching the issue, he is positive that your innate magical abilities will allow for the correct wand to 'choose' you, despite the binding of your powers. I am quite interested to see what type of wand selects you."

"I am too."

The shop was empty when they entered. They took a seat on a pair of lovely green velvet lined high-back chairs. Within a minute or two, an impossibly old gentleman greeted them."

"Professor Snape, 13 inches, willow, Dragon Heartstring core. What a pleasant surprise. To what do I owe this honor?" Ariadne giggled.

"This young woman requires a wand."

"Ah. Let's see if we can find her one. Shall we? My dear, I remember each and every wand I have ever sold."

"I can't wait. I've heard so much about you, . That is truly amazing."

"Exaggerations, I am certain. Now, try this one? Dragon heartstring. Hickory. Rather firm."

She tried the wand. And several others. None of them seem to fit. Severus was beginning to feel nervous, that the older man had been mistaken in his earlier pronouncement. He did not want the fact that Ariadne's powers were rendered dormant to come to light. After about 12 wands, he picked up a lovely dark reddish toned wand with beautiful floral carvings.

"Try this dear." Ariadne picked up the wand and immediately felt energy flow throughout her body.

"That's it, love. Most interesting. Unicorn hair, 11 inches, rosewood. Excellent for divination. Most unusual."

Severus raised an eyebrow. Lily's wand had been unicorn hair. Ollivander continued. "That unicorn was from the Forbidden Forest at Hogwarts and gave me exactly 3 hairs. Almost gored me. One went into Cedric Diggory's wand, bless his family. And the other went into your dear friend Lily's. Those poor people."

Severus frowned but tried not to display his emotion. He wasn't comfortable about the fact that the only other people who had hairs from that particular unicorn had suffered early deaths at the hands of Tom Riddle. It didn't sit well. But there was nothing to be done about it. The wand had selected its witch.

Ariadne paid the man and they walked out of the shop. She was beaming excitedly. "Now I almost feel a part of things here. It's as if I've always belonged here, but didn't fully know until just then."

They continued with their errands, going into various shops, each more fascinating than the last. She was even able to convince Severus to sharing some ice cream with her at Florean Fortescue's.

As they were leaving, Severus said, "Would you believe that the proprietor of that establishment was head boy his last year at Hogwarts. Running an ice cream shop, of all things!"

"Maybe it makes him happiest, Severus." Ariadne countered. "The fact that someone has other abilities does not take away from the fact that they may be happiest doing something that not everyone else views as interesting." She thought of her own situation. Her parents always wanted her to be a physician. Anthony wanted her to become an attorney. She loved studying classics and reading the ancient texts, but she was still not certain what path life would lead her to take. "Where to next?"

"Well, let's go to get you some more robes. I might add that I certainly like the way you look in them. It makes me wonder…You look beautiful." He couldn't believe himself. He almost allowed himself to say, _it makes me wonder what you've got on underneath_. He couldn't believe that he could be so crude and so base. The last two years of cavorting mostly with the type of women who were so desperate to gain favor with the dark lord that they were willing to allow themselves to be debased had taken its toll. He was ashamed to say that at times, he took some comfort there. It was something he desperately wanted to hide from Ariadne, but he knew that if she asked, he couldn't lie to her. He wouldn't lie to her. He may omit things, but if asked direct questions, he would answer them to the best of his abilty. The only woman he had connected to in the least, in all the years since Lily left, was Charity, and while she was a lovely and good hearted woman, she wasn't someone to whom Severus could truly commit. They had the same argument they always had about a month before he left. He cared for her and he loved her, but not the way a man should love his woman.

"What does it make you wonder?" She whispered in his ear.

He took a deep breath. He was embarrassed by his own thoughts, but he was determined to be honest about their relationship. "It…it makes me wonder what you've got on underneath."

"Severus!" She exclaimed in what was clearly mock-horror, before smiling at him. "You're allowed to wonder." She smiled.

They walked to Madam Malkin's, she was amazed by the range of colors and styles. She had selected dress robes, casual robes, robes for sport, robes for every possible occasion. Madam Malkin was particularly helpful, practically gushing over Ariadne's lovely figure, and how her complexion allowed so many different possibilities. She added pointedly, though politely, that perhaps Severus might benefit from a little bit of variety in his usual choices between black, black and black.

After Ariadne was safely ensconced in the well apportioned dressing room, she quietly asked Madam Malkin to pick something out for Severus, as she correctly assumed that Madam was well acquainted with his tastes and had his sizes on record. "Price is no object. He has been very kind to me at a time of great difficulty for my family. I would like for you to select something that you would suit him, but something which he would never purchase for himself."

"I know just the things, dear. She pointed her wand to her left and in front of them arrived what appeared to be some black robes in Ariadne's size. The moment they arrived in front of the pair, they became a beautiful pair of dark, hunter green robes. The green was so dark that they appeared to be quite nearly black. They were made of a fine wool with a silvery velvet lining. Accompanying them was a matching cloak made of softest cashmere.

"I'll take them. Could you package up for me without Professor Snape noticing?" Ariadne told the shorter woman.

"Of course, dear. I'd be happy to. Don't you want to know the price?" Madam Malkin asked politely.

"Whatever the price, I am certain that it is well worth it," she replied with a smile.

For a moment, Madam Malkin thought that the pretty witch before her was someone romantically involved with the Potions Master. She quickly dismissed the thought. This young woman was a free-spirit, if she ever saw one. She was a ray of sunlight. It seemed as if it was next to impossible to be in her presence without a smile coming to one's face. Severus Snape, while a brilliant wizard, and quite a classically stylish, though not at all inventive dresser, was not exactly the type of man such a woman would be interested in. "_Ah! She must be a new staff member at Hogwarts, another of Dumbledore's pet projects_. _Now that explains it!"_ the older witch thought.

"I will just have all of these wrapped up for you in a moment if you just want to meet me at the front."

"If you could just gift wrap the one for the Professor and then shrink it with everything else, it would be perfect."

"Of course."

Ariadne paid for her purchases, making sure that the gift wrapped item was shrunk to fit into a large box so that Severus would be unaware of it until it was time to surprise him. Little did she know that Severus had more than one surprise for her still up his sleeve.

"Where to next, _Professor_?" Ariadne asked Severus as they exited the store.

"Ah. One last stop, Mademoiselle. We must hurry though. It is not wise for us to be caught outside after dark, these days. Because the night does not only belong to lovers any longer, I am afraid." He drawled.

"_Is that what we are?" _She thought. _"It has a remarkably sensual sound to it coming from his lips."_

"Follow me. Please stay close by. I know that there is a lot we haven't been able to see and that everything here is fascinating to you, but I couldn't live with myself if something happened to you." He reached back and took her hand, holding it tightly.

"I thought you said we needed to be discreet?"

"I'm throwing caution to the wind in favor of keeping you safe. I can't trust that your instinct for self-preservation will not be overcome by your ridiculous desire to be distracted by bright, shiny and new things. And while Diagon Alley is safer than most places during the day, it is not quite the case in the evening, and it is quite easy to get pulled into less desirable locales."

Ariadne laughed at his seemingly divergent trains of thought. He looked at her laughing and was almost overwhelmed with his feeling for her. He was glad he was making today a special day for her. It was so important to him that she feel cared for and, yes, loved, though he was quite nervous about the rest of the evening. He pulled her into tight alleyway, and standing against a brick building, drew her to him, taking her face into his hand and putting the other around her waist, drawing her toward him. He kissed her fiercely, with an ardor she hadn't expected.

"Is everything okay?" She asked.

"You have no idea what you do to me. Now, we have one last place to visit before we return to the hotel. We've all night to enjoy kisses." He looked down as he muttered the last sentence.

She found it immensely entertaining that a man as self-assured as Severus was, was so insecure in other ways. Like he knew he was absolutely brilliant, and she was able to sense that not only was he powerful, but that he knew he was powerful. When it came to mentioning anything involving interpersonal relationships, he was like a shy little boy, or so she thought.


	16. Tonight, Tonight

He guided her from the alley into Magical Menagerie. "Professor Snape," said the clerk, "How nice to see you. How can I assist you?"

"First, I require some more of the tonic that you prescribed for Heathcliff." The clerk went into a back room, ostensibly to look for tonic for Heathcliff.

"Who is Heathcliff? And seriously, does EVERYONE know you? It seems like everyone we meet one, knows you and two, is quite intimidated and more than a little afraid."

"To answer your first question, Heathcliff is my raven. Some would call him my 'familiar' or I would assume muggles would consider him a pet, but in any case, he delivers my correspondence for me. Most wizards use owls as their means of sending the post, but Heathcliff was a gift. He is absolutely invaluable. Regarding your second question, most people recognize me because I taught a good deal of them. I have been teaching at the only school for wizards and witches in Britain for nearly two decades, so I have taught many witches and wizards and/ or their children."

"That makes sense, and I could understand their intimidation, but to be afraid of you?"

"As I said before, not everyone sees the same things in me that you are delusional enough to see. You bring out a side to me that is quite unlike anything most people have ever seen."

The man returned with the tonic. The man reviewed the instructions for the tonic. "I've no idea why you stopped by, though I certainly appreciate your business. You could brew this much better than I could, Professor."

Ariadne had become engrossed in a book about the care of Ravens. Severus took this opportunity to explain to the clerk his real reason for coming into the shop. Casting a silent _muffiato,_ "That young lady is the niece of a friend. She has had some recent family struggles and I wanted to purchase a familiar for her. I am not certain of her tastes, but if you could assist us, it would be a great help to me. I thought that I would surprise her."

"That is very kind of you. Of course, sir."

"If you could give us a moment alone."

"Certainly. I will be in my office preparing some documents. Just ring the bell at the counter when you are ready."

"Thank you." When he was sure the man was in his office, Severus approached Ariadne from behind, snaking his arms around her hips, kissing the back of her neck. She leaned back against him as he nuzzled her neck and said, "It's a tradition that, when a young witch or wizard first begins his formal magical education, he or she may wish to procure a familiar. The most common are toads, rats, owls and cats, but as you can tell, the selection is in no way limited to those four. I would like for you to select whatever familiar you would like. It is my gift to you."

She turned around to face him and kissed him gently on the lips. "Oh, Severus! Thank you. I love animals. Our dog passed away last year, and I was just thinking about asking my family to think about getting a new one, but I was so conflicted, and then…"

"And then. I know. Shh…don't cry, my love." _My love._ The words were out before he could stop them. They were not lost on her either, but she knew that now was certainly not the time to delve into the matter. He wiped tears off her face with his rough thumbs.

"I'm sorry. I am ruining a perfectly wonderful day. Thank you so much. What should I choose?"

"Whatever you'd like. Let me call Wood to assist us. You aren't ruining the day, Ariadne. You made this day one of the best of my life."

She smiled as he walked up to the counter and rang the bell. No noise sounded, but the man appeared instantly, with a crack.

"Now, let's see if we can select the perfect familiar for you." After spending over an hour looking at every imaginable species of owl, countless rats, toads, and three very eager rabbits, she had finally come to a basket that contained several felines. As most of them clamored to Ariadne and Severus, playing with one another and showing off their abilities, she noticed a small, fluffy kitten, whose fur was as black as Severus's hair and whose eyes were as blue as Ariadne's. The poor thing was undersized and looked rather dejected, but beautiful. Ariadne bent down so that she was at eye level with the tiny creature and reached her hand in to touch it. The kitten rubbed up against her hand, content at being touched at all.

"May I pick this one up?" Both of the men nodded. She picked up the animal and it purred into her neck as she held it close to her.

"I think we have a familiar." Said Wood.

"Is it male or female?" Severus asked.

"It is a female. Interestingly enough, it is ¾ kneazle."

"Perfect. Ariadne?" Severus looked to her for her final approval.

"She's perfect. Does she have a name?" She asked. She noted to herself that she must ask Severus what a kneazle was.

"She will let you know her name within a day or so. Kneazles have a way of doing that."

"We will need a basket, and some food, and anything else you think a kitten may need."

"Of course, Professor," said Wood, "Let me just gather everything together for you."

As Wood prepared his purchases, he saw the way Ariadne looked at him and couldn't help but wonder what God had blessed him in such a wonderful fashion. Her eyes were so full of gratitude, affection and dare he say it, love, that he was all at once hit with the fact that this was real. This was happening.

After leaving the shop, they returned to the Leaky Cauldron and flooed back to Claridge's. They entered through the lobby, and apparated to their floor. The hotel was quite quiet, but for the lovely sound of soft music whisping through this halls. He unlocked the door to the suite.

Thinking she would find Tinky inside the rooms, she was surprised when the room was empty, but noticed that candles were lit everywhere, and the room smelled of her favorite rosewood incense. "How did you-"

"Magic," was his only reply. He removed his cloak and they set the basket containing the kitten down. He quickly resized their purchases and magically transported them to the closet. She sat down and began to remove her black leather boots. Though her jeans covered them, he was now able to see that they went up to her knees. The mere appearance of watching her remove her boots was mesmerizing and unequivocally erotic. "Your feet must be quite sore from walking around in those things all day. Would you like me to rub them?"

"Oh. Yes, please, Severus, but first, I think I'd like a nice hot bath?"

"Let me draw it for you. Er, these tubs are a little tricky to learn at first. Just lay down and relax." He pointed his wand a plush robe that the hotel had provided at his request and it gently propelled itself into his hands. "Here you are." He handed her the robe.

She lifted it up and inhaled the lavender sent. "How did you get it to smell like this?"

"That's simple. It's magic. I know that you love the scent, and I wanted it to be perfect for you."

She put her arms around him. "This _is_ perfect, Severus. You are so wonderful and so good to me. I don't know how I can ever show you even a modicum of my gratitude."

"You already have. This is going to sound just terrible, Ariande, but this month, when your life was completely twisted and turned upside down, this month with you has been the best month I've ever had. You could make me forget the world and everyone in it. But I have to remember. I've always had something to fight for at least on some level, but now I have a reason to win. I always figured that I would die before it was all over, but now, I have no choice but to live."

"You have no idea how much you amaze me every single moment I am with you and half the time I am without you." She kissed him gently on the lips.

He pulled away and then kissed her forehead before he said "I am going to draw that bath for you now."

He walked into the bathroom as she continued to dress. He turned on hot water, the cold water and finally, he turned a knob, as lavender scented bubbles flowed out of the third tap. Then he removed a package from his pocket and brought a long hunter green silk nightgown back to its original size with his wand. It was beautiful, in his estimation, and the silk felt almost like liquid between his fingers. The bodice was embroidered with thread just a shade darker with just a bit of lace running across the top. A slit ran from the floor to just above the knee. He saw it as one of Madam Malkin's assistants was taking it down off a seamstress's dummy where she had been working on it, while Ariadne was trying on robes with Madam Malkin. He asked the clerk if it would fit the lady in the dressing room. The woman, an attractive Frenchwoman offered to model it for him. When he declined she said "Ah! It must be amour for you to refuse me! Then yes, it would fit the beautiful young lady." He asked her to wrap it up quickly and he bought it on a whim. He hoped that she would see it as presumptuous. He knew it would look lovely on her and that she would enjoy the way it felt against her skin. What was more, he knew the silk would feel wonderful beneath his hands. He hung it up on the hook on the back of the door, carefully placing another robe over the top of it.

He waited several minutes as the large tub filled. Finally, when it looked about right, he tested the temperature of the water once again. It was perfect. He went into the bedroom from the bathroom, and saw that she was lying on the bed, stretched out, her beautiful locks flowing across the pillows. "Your bath is ready. I'll be out here when you are finished."

She pulled her hair up in an elastic. She laid in the tub and relaxed, contented just to know that Severus was near. She let all of the stress of today's travel, for it was still stressful for her, despite the fact that she didn't want to let him know that it was.

After she was in the tub for about 10 minutes, Severus had assumed correctly that she had her eyes closed. He used the opportunity to switch the positioning of the gown so that it hung in front of the robe. He now only hoped that she would appreciate his gesture.

The water was so soothing, within 15 minutes, she was completely relaxed. She noticed that the water hadn't cooled even a little since she entered the tub, but it still felt perfect as she exited it. It was as she was leaving the tub that she noticed the beautiful nightgown hanging from the hook. She could have sworn that it wasn't there when she got into the tub. She sighed. As she slipped the material over her head she imagined his hands removing it from her body, rubbing his rough hands, clever hands over the smooth silk. It felt cool and unbelievably soft at the same time.

When she exited the bathroom, she saw that he had turned down the bed and was sitting at the foot of the bed. The room was now lit by only a few candles. He looked perfect by candlelight. The scent of the candles were lovely. "It is so beautiful," she said.

In Severus's eyes, no woman had ever looked more beautiful. Her hair was falling in wavy curls down her back , and in contrast to the dark, rich green of the nightgown, her skin looked like porcelain. As she walked toward him she heard him swallow audibly as she walked nearer. "No, it is rather nice, but the woman wearing it is beautiful. He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her unto his lap. "I was afraid you would think it rather presumptuous of me to purchase such a garment for you, but I hoped you would like it. I took the chance."

"I don't think it is presumptuous at all." She kissed his forehead.

"I believe I owe you a foot rub," he said by way of reply.

"Oh, Severus, you don't have to do that."

"I want to do it. Lie down," he told her. She did as she was told.

He placed her feet in his lap and then proceeded to rub them. It was the most wonderful feeling. She felt perfectly contented. It was also incredibly sensual, the way his hands were so strong, yet so gentle. Finally, just at the moment she thought she was going to explode from longing, he stopped and came to lay down beside her. "I am the luckiest girl in the world."

"Why ever would you say such a thing." He asked pointedly.

"Because I have such a wonderful, caring man in my life, and he is all mine."

He paused momentarily, as if to digest what she said. He hoped that she mean what he thought she meant. Despite knowing in his heart that it was different, part of him has assumed that this was just a fling for her: that he was a means to help her get through her time of need. They had never discussed the parameters of their relationship. It wasn't like he would have minded that. He would have taken whatever she was willing to give. He was positive that he had made the right decision and that his plans were certainly being appreciated.

"Ariadne, there is something I need to tell you. I am not the most expressive man in the world, and I am not sure how to say this. We come from very, very different places, different worlds, even, if you want to think of it that way. You must know the high esteem in which I hold you. And you know that my past is not very pretty. After everything that had happened with Lily, I promised myself that I would be honest with any woman who came into my life- about my feelings, my intentions, if you will. I have not been celibate since Lily died, but I have always been honest with any woman with whom I had been involved. I always had to allow someone to make an informed decision about whether they truly wanted to be involved with me, knowing that my heart was not fully in it, and that with the lifestyle I led, I could never truly belong to them. This is not at all easy for me, because I do care so much for you, and your heart is so pure, so kind, so giving. You are so genuinely, well, you. I think it may be best if I just say it. " He took a deep breath; her heart sank. She prepared herself for the worst. He was going to tell her that this wasn't going to work anymore, now that they were in his world. He was going to tell her that a man so highly regarded couldn't be associated with a woman like her. She knew she shouldn't have said what she said. He was probably three steps from running from the door. It sounded so sophomoric. What was she expecting, to wear her fraternity pin?"

She took his hand. "I really respect your honesty. I really do, and I promise, that no matter what, I will always respect you and care for you. She smiled, sadly. "I'll try my best to understand." Her face was red with embarrassment and from trying to hold back her tears. She would not cry in front of him. He had been nothing but wonderful to her. She would not make him feel guilty. He probably had several other women who he saw from time to time. He was an adult man, with adult needs, and that was a very adult thing to do. She respected that he was being honest with her. She could never surpass Lily in his heart. She would be his friend. She would care for him, help him in any way she could. She owed him that. But, she owed it to herself to not accept anything less than his whole heart. She would not share him with someone else. If there were several women, she vowed that she would not be one of them.

"Ariadne, I do not say this lightly, and I am not telling you this so that you will reciprocate. You are young and beautiful and have your whole life ahead of you. I know this may be difficult to hear, especially given your recent past, and my history, but I believe that I need to be honest with you. What I am trying to say is that, Ariadne Clohessy, I've fallen in love with you. I know that it seems sudden, and strange, but I have lived for, let's say, I few years longer than you, and I know my own mind, my heart and my soul."

She was quiet for a moment as tears rushed to her eyes. She tried to blink them back, but it was an exercise in futility. "Severus, I'm falling in love with you. I do love you."

"No one has ever made me feel the way that you do. Like the way you take care of me and worry over me. It's so touching." He moved up on the bed so that his head was now on the pillow next to the one on which she was resting her head.

They gazed into each other's eyes for a long moment. Finally his lips met hers. The kiss was gentle at first and then moved into a more insistent one. He rolled over so that he was laying on top of her. His hands were moving up and under she nightgown. She was unbuttoning his shirt slowly. Then he e pulled her up so that they were both standing. She removed his pants, so that all that remained were his shorts, and the thin material of her gown.. His excitement was definitely noticeable. When he could finally wait no longer, he slid the nightgown. Slowly he urged the thin little straps from her shoulders, kissing the skin as it was revealed, like unwrapping a beautifully wrapped present, that you know if going to contain the most desirable possible gift. At last, he urged the straps down her arms and the gown fell in a pool at her feet, revealing the tiniest of white lacy panties. She encouraged him as he slid his index finger along the line of the lacy strips that formed the last barrier between them, sliding his clever finger along the center, brushing aside the material, though not removing it. He wanted to savor this. He unhurriedly slid a finger into her warm, moist core, enjoying the feeling of her walls around him. She was already so wet. She felt perfect to him. She urged him on. After he teased her for what seemed like forever, before he stopped. Looking deep into her eyes, he said "May I be so bold as to think you may want me as I want you?"


	17. Possession

**Possession**

"More than anything. Please, Severus."

Music played softly in the background. He had obtained some of her favorites from her belongings, had charmed her compact disk player to utilize magical energy as a power source as opposed to batteries or electricity. It was a similar concept to rigging his own record player back at Hogwarts. He wanted this to be right for her.

He lifted her up gently and placed her on the bed. "Are you quite certain, my love?"

"With all my heart," she replied. He knelt in front of her, slowly sliding her panties down, trailing his hands with his lips, kissing her thighs, her legs and her feet, before returning to her core. He slid a finger inside her, enjoying the warmth that embraced it. She was so beautiful in the soft candlelight, its golden glow curling around her like a blanket. He used his tongue to lick her bud. Watching as she responded to him.

"Severus," she said breathlessly, "Do you have something?"

"What do you mean?" He asked, distracted.

"Some protection?"

"I can cast a contraceptive charm and make you a potion."

"No, I mean a condom."

"Ariadne, I assure you, the charm and the potion are more effective than the birth control pills muggle physicians swear by."

"I promised myself that I would never do this without a condom."

Severus sighed. "I guess I am off the chemist, then."

"Please don't be angry with me. I want this so badly, but we need to be careful. I **do** trust your potions and your charms, and maybe it's a hang-up on my part, but it's a promise I made to myself. My parents were physicians, after all. They were very graphic with the possible repercussions. There were pictures."

He shuddered at the thought of the pictures. "I'm not angry. I just wish I had thought of it myself. Wizards and witches usually just use the potion or the charm and are fine, but I am not going to do anything that you are uncomfortable with." He summoned his clothes and grabbed the room key from the small corner desk. "But, you better be exactly as I left you when I return," he said with a sly smile.

With that he exited the room and apparated to the lobby, sneaking out, concealing himself so as to allow him to be undetected by the witches and wizards mulling about there. It wouldn't do for anyone to see the "Bat of the Dungeons" off to a muggle apothecary seeking prophylactic devices, he prayed that none would see him. He remembered an all-night chemist near the entrance to the Leaky Cauldron. Suddenly, a terrifying thought had entered his mind. That she was requiring this of him because she felt that he was somehow unclean. He admitted to himself that he probably deserved it. He himself had utilized the willing services of women who made themselves available to the Dark Lord's followers. He, himself, had always used protection when with these women, whose reputations were not exactly stellar. He worried that was how she viewed him. He forced the thought out of his head, it was no more than he deserved. But, for the first time in his life, he chose to believe the best. She was honest with him, it was something she required of any lover she had taken.

As he was selecting a package, he was horrified to notice the reddened face of a Weasley twin, one of the two young men he was most glad had decided to make an early exit from Hogwarts, doing the exact same thing. He made no effort to hide himself from the boy. It would only make matters worse. He reasoned that whichever red-headed spawn of Lucifer himself had come upon him would have to risk Molly Weasley finding out where he was choosing to spend his evenings, should he decide to tell anyone that he saw the dreaded potions master at the chemist. No, Severus chose to merely sneer at the young man and go on with himself. Ariadne would pay, and pay dearly, for this unforeseen detour. He thought of all the ways he could have her make amends. He did contemplate obliviating the boy before deciding against it. The boy would tell no one, of that, Severus was certain. Those children feared Molly more than they feared the Dark Lord himself, and quitting school riding a broomstick amidst a shower of fireworks, whilst creating a giant swamp in the Great Hall had placed the twins in dire circumstances, without adding "sexual deviant" to the list.

BREAK

By the time he reached their quarters at the hotel, Severus was quite ready to unload his anger onto the girl, before he entered the room and saw her sleeping form. She was laying on her side, with the sheets and duvet drawn about her, her beautiful hair tousled perfectly. She was naked still, as he had instructed her to be. He crept over to the Compact Disk player he had rigged to work by magic for her. He put in several CDs and turned the music on low.

He crept quietly to the bed and, removing his own clothes, slid in beside her, pulling her close to him and nuzzling her neck. All thoughts of requiring amends for his troubles were forgotten when he saw her lovely face, peaceful in sleep. She awoke and whispered how she missed him, even in her slumber. Then he turned her face toward him and kissed softly.

"Go back to sleep, my love. It's been a long day for you." He said between kisses.

"I'm okay. I want to be awake with you." Her mouth was once again trailing kisses down his chest. His burgeoning excitement becoming increasingly evident the lower she got. Her hand slipped into his silk shorts and she began to stroke him, gently, but firmly.

He sighed. "You don't have to do this."

"I know that. I want to do this. And a lot of other 'thises' as well."

"Are you certain, Ariadne? I want this to be right for you. Just because we can doesn't mean that we must."

"This is what I want. I've never wanted someone or something quite so much in my life."

"Though I will never understand why, I thank the Gods for that." He kissed her deeply. She continued to stroke his engorged length before she shifted their positioning so that he was sitting on the edge of the bed and she was kneeling before him. She pulled the shorts down and removed them, then kissed and licked his legs before coming back up to his hardened member, taking it into her mouth slowly at first, then finding her rhythm, using both her hand and her mouth.

He moaned her name and ran her fingers through her hair as she took him all the way into her mouth. Finally, he felt that if she went on much longer he would climax right then and there. He stroked cheek and then reached over to the bedside table and retrieved the condom he had placed there. She stopped while he slid the condom on and then he lifted her up so that she was straddling him.

A woman's voice on the CD player sung a haunting melody:

_Listen as the wind blows  
From across the great divide  
Voices trapped in yearning  
Memories trapped in time  
The night is my companion  
And solitude my guide  
Would I spend forever here  
And not be satisfied_

And I would be the one  
To hold you down  
Kiss you so hard  
I'll take your breath away  
And after I'd wipe away the tears  
Just close your eyes dear

"You're sure?"

She nodded her head. "Make love to me, Severus," she whispered. He put his hands behind her head and lowered her, gently, so that she was laying down once again. He kissed her forehead before entering her as gently and slowly as he could. She gasped as he penetrated her, tears forming in her eyes. "Have I hurt you? I'll stop."

"No, please don't stop. I don't want you to stop, just go slowly. At first." He nodded. It dawned on him, at that precise moment, that until that moment, Ariadne was a virgin. He cursed himself for not being more gentle. He felt terrible. "It's okay. I promise." He didn't move at all at first. "It gets better. I promise." He kissed her forehead again. Her tears were breaking his heart. "I love you. Thank you for giving this to me." He began to move again, as slowly as he was able, and it hurt less than before. Then, the pain was completely gone. He caressed her beautiful face and she ran her hands down his back, feeling the scars, like knots in wood. He kissed her shoulders, her breasts, her tender lips, anything to alleviate the discomfort he had caused her.

Finally, sighed, in what he knew to be pleasure and not pain, and only then did he increase his pace slightly. He reached under her hips, gently showing her how to move with him, to heighten her sensation. "Let me show you, my love." She loved the way he felt inside of her and the way his hands felt on her hips, drawing her closer to him. She had never felt so close to another human being in her entire life. Their lovemaking was a balm, healing the emotional wounds that had been inflicted upon her in the weeks preceding.

"I love you so, Severus. Show me." Finally, he tilted his hips so as to allow him to use his fingers to stimulate her most sensitive areas. He felt her muscles tense around him, preparing for the release that was to come. He was gazing into her eyes as she came, her muscles spasming around him. She cried out his name just as he followed her into his own release. He gently withdrew from her, removing the condom and vanishing it with his wand.

Holding her, tightly, protectively in his arms, he asked her, "My love, why did you not tell you had never made love to a man before? It destroyed me to know that I had caused you any pain."

"I was embarrassed to tell you. I was afraid you to find me lacking for it somehow, if you knew. I'm not exactly 16 anymore. Like you would think me more a child than you do already. It's not exactly common to wait this long. I just didn't think it was going to hurt so badly."

"It hurt badly? Oh, Ariadne. I am so sorry. I shouldn't have done that to you."

"No, Severus. Don't say that." He held her tighter to his chest, running his fingers through her hair.

"As for finding you lacking, I could never find you lacking in anyway. I am so honored that you chose me, as the person to share yourself with for the first time." _And if I have my way the only one. _ He added silently. He put his hands over hers and brought them to his lips and kissed them.

"I am afraid that I cannot have lived up to your expectations."

"Ariadne, it was wonderful. **You** are wonderful. What we've shared together is more than I've ever dared to want, even in my wildest dreams. And to be honest, as for what just happened between us, while I am ashamed to say that I've lain with more women than I'd care to admit, I'm woefully ignorant of what it is like to make love to a woman I love. While I have tried to care about other women throughout the years, it's been about twenty years since I've felt anywhere near what I felt something like what I feel for you. So, perhaps, we are almost equally unprepared for this, my lovely love." He kissed her soft lips.

"I love you, Severus."

"And I love you, Ariadne." She shivered and rolled over to pull the covers closer around them. As she did, she winced in pain. "Don't move. I have a potion for you. It will help with the pain. I can't bear to see you in pain. I also have a contraceptive potion I'd like you to take. We were careful, but this is far more effective."

"Thank you Severus."

"The pain potion will make you sleepy, but I will be here with you. I'll make sure you are safe. By the time you wake up in the morning, the pain will be gone." He kissed her forehead again as he rose from the bed and walked over to their packages. With a sweep of his wand, the necessary materials presented themselves to Severus. He brought the vials over to Ariadne, who took them. Then he got back in bed with her and drew her close to him. He ran his fingers through her silk-like curls until they were both asleep.


	18. This Charming Man

This Charming Man

George Weasley was stumped. It was not a sensibility that had occurred him very often in his life. He had a comment for everything. He had been waiting the last 6 years to unleash his wit upon Snape. (He was no longer his professor; no one could make him acknowledge him that way again.) He had bitten his tongue, another thing he wasn't exactly used to, every time the man opened himself up to a patented Wonderfully Weasley Witticism, which occured at least once a week, but his mother had threatened him with disembowelment should he ever disrespect a Hogwarts professor.

Last night presented the perfect opportunity, seeing Snape at the chemist purchasing condoms, but George was so completely shocked at seeing the dungeon bat at the chemist purchasing French letters, that he couldn't think of a single barb to throw at the man. Fifteen seconds after the human oil slick left and he had a million and one zingers to throw at him.

And he couldn't even tell his friends that he had seen the vampire-wannabe purchasing rubbers without his mother finding out that George was buying the same. Nothing short of forcing them all to swear an unbreakable vow would keep their mouths shut was going to keep it out of his mother's prying ears. Of course, he would have loved to let everyone know how well his date was last night. The galleons that were pouring in, now that he and Fred were no longer bothered with their studies and able to dedicate all their time to their business, were certainly working to attract the ladies. Well, maybe he _could_ share his intel with Fred. But he would have to make sure that he wouldn't open his big mouth at an inconvenient moment. Well, he did have some things he could hold over his twins head….

BREAK

When he awoke that morning, Severus was surprised to find a house elf in his room, with the new kitten, but Ariadne was conspicuously absent. The elf was holding the kitten, which was yowling with greater and greater frequency and volume. "Can you please shut that infernal thing up?"

"Master, the poor wisp of a thing is needing a name! Tinky not is able to be naming. Master and Mistress is needing to be naming the poor thing."

"Where is Ariadne, Tinky?"

"Tinky is finding this note! Master's name is on the envelope!"

"Give it to me directly. You've known about it for at least five minutes. You should have given it to me immediately."

He knew what the note was going to say before he opened it. She was repulsed by him. She regretted sharing something so personal, so final, with an ugly, bitter man. She'd contacted her Uncle Peter, the attorney, and he'd come to collect her. He was probably preparing to hex Severus's balls off for taking his niece's virtue.

With a terrible sense of foreboding, Severus opened the letter, needing to read what she had at least written, forcing himself to face the firing squad.

"_Love, _

_I've gone to walk around the corner to get some croissants and hot chocolate. If you are reading this, it means that you're awake, maybe even missing me, as I miss you. _

_ ~A"_

He was going to strangle her once she returned. With his bare hands. He was going to wrap his hands around that pretty, little neck and squeeze the life out of her. She had no idea the dangers that faced her outside of the doors to this hotel room. She was powerless, and at least to some extent, a few people knew of her existence and at least, to some extent, her heritage. Oh, if she came back dead, he would kill her. Then the door opened.

Ariadne returned with a paper sack tucked under her arm and two paper take-away cups. "I got you some hot chocolate and some different pastries. Thought you would be hungry. She winked at him." The minx had the nerve to wink at him.

"What in the name of the Gods do you think you were doing? You could have been killed! I've told you the dangers that face you. You wretched thing!" He threw his arms around her.

She pushed him away. "Now wait just one second, Snape. I went around the block to the bakery to get something to eat to bring back to you along with the papers. I refuse to be a prisoner, not even if the jail is comfortable. What gives you the right to dictate my comings and goings?"

The kitten continued to wail in competition with Ariadne's raised voice.

"Your Uncle has tasked me with getting you to him safely. I have been ordered to see you to him and I intend to comply with that order."

"He ordered you? Am I chattel? Did he order you to fuck me as well? Was that in his orders?"

"Now, Ariadne, you need to see reason. It is for your own protection."

"See reason? I am not a child. You would have thought you figured that out last night. Or was that just a benefit of being a jailer? You get to screw prisoners? I am going downstairs and I am getting my own room. Kindly inform me when my uncle is free to see me. Tinky, please come with me and bring Aristotle with you." The kitten ceased to whine. "I will arrange to have my things moved when I get my new quarters."

He wanted to tell her not to go. That he loved her. Instead he said "Very well. I will send word to you when I hear from your uncle."

The moment she exited, his heart broke into a million pieces.

BREAK

(Several hours later)

"Mistress, you know Master was only trying to keeps you safe."

"If he cared he would have apologized by now. I was just some sort of order to him, a task to be completed. And, apparently, a convenient and willing bed-partner. I can't believe that I allowed myself to be used so easily. I can't believe I allowed myself to be taken in his words. "

"Please stop crying, Mistress."

"Please call me Ariande, Tinky. I call you Tinky, afterall, don't I?" She managed a weak smile at the tiny creature. Tinky wasn't responsible for Severus's actions any more than she was responsible for Ariadne's failings.

As Ariadne was being consoled by Tinky, Severus was receiving some very dire news in the form of a missive from Lucius Malfoy. The note, once de-coded, simply read that Harry Potter was being lured to the Ministry in a matter of moments to help Lucius gain the prophecy, and inviting Severus to partake in the "festivities" that were certain to follow once Lucius had complied with the Dark Lord's command. As Severus happened to be en route that very moment, after taking care of some clerical matters, he would await the Dark Lord's summons. He wrote back to Lucius, wishing him luck, hating himself for the role he had to play. It was only a matter of time before his mark would burn and he would be summoned by Tom Riddle.

The gears within his mind began turning immediately. When Ariadne turned 11, she would have received her letter from Hogwarts. Her name would also have been listed on the Hogwarts list since the day that she was born. That list existed in exactly two places: at Hogwarts in the headmaster's office and at the Ministry in the Department of Mysteries. Not even Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts, could control that fact her name would appear there. He also knew that if Riddle's plans came to fruition, those list would be used to compel mandatory attendance at the school, and to determine blood status. Regarding her blood status, Severus was certain that Ariadne was safe, three of her four biological grandparents were magical however, bloodlines would be carefully researched and verified. Ariadne's identity, insomuch as her heritage, would become known. Severus knew that it was quite possible that he was being paranoid, but his life as a spy had made him so.

He needed to make sure that Ariadne remained safe after his inevitable summons. He thought of the one person who he could get to meet him at the hotel immediately and sent for Tinky.

"Mistress Ariadne, Master is calling to Tinky. I must go."

"Of course. You are bound to both of us. Please hurry back." She desperately needed Tinky's company. She had grown quite fond of the tiny sprite in the last month. Ariadne was certain that Severus was going to tell Tinky to inform Ariadne that someone else would be taking over as her guard. She wasn't entirely off base.

Once Tinky reached her master's room, he told her to go apparate to Hogwarts and find an elf named Dobby. She was to ask Dobby to help her find Professor Charity Burbage and Tinky was to take her to Master. He stressed that Tinky needed to return with the woman as soon as possible, but she must return with her.

BREAK

Charity Burbage was pleasantly surprised when the two elves came to tell her that Severus wanted her to meet him in his suite at a luxury hotel. She wanted to freshen up and grab some necessary items. They had ended their relationship over a year ago, and Charity had dated some interesting men, two wizards and a muggle to be accurate, but Severus Snape was another matter, entirely. The man was dangerousness and mystery, personified. And, while most women she knew disagreed wholeheartedly, Charity found the man dead sexy. The two elves, Dobby, one of Hogwarts' elves, and Winky, a house elf Severus must have recently acquired on his own, told her that she needed to apparate with them immediately. She readily complied.

Upon reaching his suite, Charity was disheartened to see a man who looked both frantic and heart-broken. She forgot all hopes for an evening spent rekindling an old romance. The man was desperately troubled by something.

"Charity, thank you so much for coming on such short notice. I am sorry to have troubled you, but I couldn't think of anyone else, other than Albus himself, I could trust. And you and I both know that Albus is unreachable at the moment." She nodded as he continued. "There is going to be a raid on the Ministry tonight. I cannot allow you to reveal this information to anyone. The Dark Lord will summon me at any moment, and that can happen at any moment. There is a woman that Albus has tasked me with protecting. I need you to protect this woman while I am gone. As of right now, no one knows who she is, or that she even exists for that matter. I cannot give you any information other than that."

Few knew Severus Snape better than Charity Burbage. She eyed the man up and down before rendering her opinion. "She must be very special."

"She is."

"I hope she recognizes how amazing you are."

"I am afraid I have failed miserably on that end."

"Where is she?"

"She is in another room here at the hotel. I am going to send Tinky and Dobby to fetch her and ask her to come here."

"Why don't you go and fetch her?"

"I already tried that. She had it warded. I can't enter the room."

"How is it that you are a Slytherin? Side-along with Tinky."

"I thought of that, but it's untrustworthy. That's what put us in this predicament to begin with."

"You can explain later. Go get the girl."

He called for Tinky once again and was in Ariadne's room a moment later. When he apparated in, he found her lying in bed, crying. "Ariadne, I must speak to you at once."

"How did you get in here?"

"Tinky apparated me in."

"Of course. I am assuming you are here to tell me that I am incompetent to dress myself as well."

"No. I am here to tell you that something is about to happen. Death Eaters, the awful men that follow Tom Riddle, are going to break into the ministry tonight. They are going to do something that can lead to Lily's son. I have to return to Riddle's side, probably in a matter of moments, and I cannot do that unless I know you are safe."

"You mean that my uncle told you that you need to make sure that I am well-guarded."

"No, Ariadne. I mean that I can't do what I need to do unless I know that you are safe. I've arranged for someone that I trust to be here with you. Her name is Charity and she will ensure that you are safe." He said it firmly, but softly. "If you decide to no longer have me as a part of your life, I will respect that decision, but I need to know you are safe. I am sorry for acting the way I did this morning. These are troubling times, and I regret that you are stuck in this world, but you are stuck in it. No one asked you if you wanted to be a part of it, and, you've had no time to prepare for it. It makes me want to hold you close to me and not let go. I am not trying to justify what I did, but I need you to know why I reacted as I did. I love you, Ariadne. Whether you walk away from me or not, it does not change the fact that I love you."

"I overreacted. It's not your fault. I know, in my heart, that you come from a good place. It was sort of one of those arguments that had itself. I just couldn't stop once I started. I don't want to walk away from you, from what we've been building together. I love you, too. I don't want to lose you. Please, please, whatever you do tonight, know that I love you and I want you to be safe. Please, be careful."

"I will be summoned at any moment. I would feel more comfortable if you came back to our suite. Charity is there, waiting for you. She and I have added additional wards to the suite for protection."

"How long do we have?"

"A few minutes, an hour at the most."

She threw her arms around him and kissed him as tears flowed down her face.

"I will come back to you. I promise I will. How could anyone let death keep you away from him." He said sheepishly.

He pulled her to his chest and held her head to his heart, kissing the top of her head, before she looked up and kissed him once again. She began to undue his robe. "I need you, Severus. Please."

"I don't have condoms, and there isn't time to go for some more. There may not be any time at all."

"I bought some this morning when I went to get breakfast."

"Ah, my clever, little love. There isn't much time, though. I don't want to rush this, like some elicit encounter." He was already aroused.

"Then stop wasting the time that we have." She held his hand and pulled him toward the bed. "I need you. I need this. We need this." He removed his robe and shoes as she turned down the bed

As they lay down, she unbuttoned his shirt as fast as her hands would move. Severus, clever man that he was, used his wand and with a flick of his wrist, she was down to her smalls.

"Hey. That's cheating!" she said. He pointed his wand at himself and he matched her. "Magic is amazing." She exclaimed.

He left the best part for last and used his hands to remove her bra and take down her panties, finally, he took off his own shorts. He kissed her ardently, stoking the fire within both of them. He slid his middle finger inside of her, touching her with his thumb. She reached for him, stroking his powerful erection. After what seemed like an eternity, he sheathed himself and slid gently inside of her, watching as her eyes grew wide with something not quite pleasure, but not entirely painful either. "My love, I don't want to hurt you again."

"It doesn't hurt, exactly. I just have to get accustomed to this."

"We can stop."

"No. It makes me feel so close to you. I want to feel close to you right now."

"Oh Gods. You feel like heaven. Let me show you something."

He rolled over so that she was on top of him, straddling him. He put hands firmly on her hips, and moved her up and down on his shaft. "Feels good?"

"Um Hmmm," she offered by way of answer.

_**A/N- Sorry for the long delay, but my wedding got in the way! **_____


	19. Little Earthquakes

Little Earthquakes

The terrible burning on his arm brought Severus out of his waking dream. He had been running his fingers through Ariadne's hair, caressing her face, still stunned that this beautiful woman not only cared for him, but loved him, and not only invited him into her bed and her heart but accepted him. He winced, almost imperceptibly as he began to feel the familiar burning sensation on his arm.

"What's the matter, Severus?"

He shook his head.

"Please tell me."

"It's my dark mark. The 'bad body art' as you so eloquently put it, acts as a means for the Dark Lord to summon his followers. It burns when we are summoned. For a moment, I thought, perhaps, he would not require me. It may be a while before I can return to you. I've made arrangements for you to be kept safe. I am not sure how dangerous my situation will be, but if I can, I will send word to you as soon as I am able. Charity will be able to identify the message and tell you what it means."He looked into her eyes, holding her face between his hands, praying it wouldn't be the last moments he had with her. "It's a fine line. If you arrive too quickly, he suspects that I was tipped off, meaning someone else violated his trust. If I wait too long, he'll accuse me of being derelict in my responsibilities. In his mind, I am one of his most trusted allies." He pulled her to his chest, kissing the top of her head. He held her like that for a few minutes before slowly pulling himself away.

"This is such craziness," she said.

"I have to take my leave, my love." She nodded her head. "I will come back to you. You have my word. If I wait much longer, I will have to suffer his wrath. I can't wait until I no longer have to have my movements dictated. Until I don't have to leave you for him. Unfortunately, I must still. Ariadne, this will not be the last time I have to leave you, but I need you to know that I will always come back to you. I love you. Death himself isn't strong enough to separate me from you."

Her eyes welled with tears. "I love you. Please be as careful, Severus."

"I'll do my best. Let me escort you back to our quarters. Charity has been waiting to meet you."

He apparated them back to their suite. Ariadne noticed the woman sitting on the hassock, reading a book. She looked up, startled by the crack of their apparation. When she looked up, Ariadne noticed her kind eyes.

"Ariadne, this is Charity. I need to have a word with you, Charity." He said with his characteristic-to-everyone-else-but-Ariadne abruptness. He also called to Tinky. In the blink of an eye, the house elf appeared. Tinky, would you mind getting Ariadne's things from the other room?" A massive grin lit up the tiny creature's face. She nodded and was gone just as she had come.

Charity followed Severus into the bedroom of the suite, casting a silencing spell. "I am not certain of what I am walking into with the Dark Lord. I know it is unfair of me to ask you to do this, but you really are the only one I trust to protect her, beside Albus himself. If you don't hear from me by tomorrow, please take her to the Burrow. Just explain that Albus instructed you to protect her at all times and that you cannot divulge his reasons, and that Albus will explain when he returns. They will take over from there. She cannot be at Hogwarts as long as Umbridge is there. There is a house elf who is eager to help you with anything you can need. Her name is Tinky and she has grown quite attached to Ariadne."

"I know you can't tell me who she is or why this is important to Albus, but who is she to you?" Charity asked with a gently raised eyebrow.

"Isn't it enough to say that she matters to me?" Severus replied with his best sneer.

"Hmm…afraid not."

"Charity, best to let sleeping dogs lie in this case."

"I think you owe it to me to at least be honest about it."

"I don't want to upset you."

"The only thing that could upset me is if you are dishonest with me."

"I love her.." He said it simply and succinctly and without hesitation.

"I know," she said, shrugging her shoulders. "I just needed to hear you say it. I like to think I know you better than almost anyone."

"I will admit that it is true. I am sorry. For… hurting you. It troubles me even more to ask you to do this, but there is no one I would trust to make sure she stays safe. I think you'll find you like her."

"Severus, anyone who can charm you has to be truly remarkable."

He sat on the bed and put his head in his hands. "The frightening thing is that she didn't even try. When we met, Ariadne had just found out that her parents had been killed. I am certain that charming an ugly old man was the last thing on her mind. I still can't quite figure why she holds me in her affection. She has been through so much these last months, and I hate to add to it by putting her in harm's way. " Her trauma tormented her, and the fact that he was adding to her troubles cut him deeply.

"Tell me."

"As I said, she's lost both her parents at the same time, and without warning of any kind. She was betrayed by a man that she trusted and I've uprooted her from her friends and family. Everything she's ever known was ripped away from her. And now, she has to deal with worrying over me. I must be a terribly selfish man, but I cannot imagine being without her. I never thought I would come to care for someone so much, having known her for such a short period of time. Promise me that you will guard her as you would guard your own family."

"Of course, Severus."

"I cannot possibly think of a way to thank you."

"Oh, I am sure I'll think of something. " Charity winked at him. "You're just lucky that I can't remain angry with you for very long."

"That I am." He put his hand on her shoulder and squeezed.

They went back into the living room. Severus made to leave. Ariadne followed him into the hallway. He pulled her to him and kissed her fiercely. "Please remember that I love you. I will see you tonight or tomorrow morning. I think you and Charity will get along splendidly." He smiled for her, despite his foul mood, setting the wards to allow only Severus himself permission to apparate in.

"Please be careful. I love you." She replied. He pulled her head to his chest and kissed her forehead and with that, he was gone.

Severus apparated to the Dark Lord's side, and the burning he felt on his arm ceased. He was surprised to find that he was the only one there besides Riddle. Instantly, Severus became worried.

"SSseverus, how fortuitous that you are back from your mission. I trust that you completed your objective." Tom Riddle's wheezy, reedy voice sent chills down the spy's back, even after all these years. Severus nodded, utilizing all of his power

Sssseverus, I am concerned about Lucius. I am not certain he can be trusted any longer. There is weak link in our brotherhood. I am concerned that he will fail at his task. You will follow him. You must remain unseen. Your role as my spy is too important to me for you to expose yourself. Just follow him and report back to me."

Ariadne and Charity sat in the sitting room of their suite. "It's nice to meet the woman who charmed Severus Snape." Ariadne blushed. "He's not an easy man to love, and he definitely doesn't love easily, but he does love you."

"You sound like you speak from experience."

"I do," was all Charity offered by way of reply at first. "But he never loved me. In all of the years I've known him, he never once looked at me, or any other woman for that matter, the way he looked at you."

"I don't know what to say." Ariadne said, feeling uncomfortable.

"Stop furrowing your brow. You'll get wrinkled. And you are too pretty to get wrinkled at your age, no less."

"You sound just like my mother. She always said that to me. A few years ago, we went on vacation in the desert and I was sitting in the sun. My father gave me what seemed like a dissertation on avoiding the sun because of skin cancer. And I shrugged him off. My mother merely said 'Ariadne, if you don't put sun screen, you'll get wrinkles. ' I ran inside and put on the strongest sun protection I could find." She paused momentarily. "God, I can't believe she is gone. I can't lose him too. What if he doesn't make it back?"

The older woman sat down next Ariadne and put her arm around her, rubbing her back with her hand. "He'll be back. He's always been back, as long as I've known him and I see no reason for that to change now that he has someone he loves to come back to." Charity's Irish brogue was a balm on Ariadne's troubled mind.

The two women sat on the sofa and got to know each other, as Ariadne fidgeted out of nervousness.

After about two hours, Charity 's stomach betrayed her and grumbled. "I'd love to meet Tinky. She sounds like a dear. Plus, I am starving. Perhaps she wouldn't mind brining us something to eat."

"Tinky, could you please come here?" Ariadne called.

The house elf appeared immediately. "Yes, Mistress Ariadne."

"Please just call me Ariadne. And I refuse to allow yourself to punish yourself."

"Not even a wee teeny bit? Tinky is just wanting to close the door on her ears."

"No, Tinky, not even a little bit. I'd like you to meet my friend, Charity."

"Oh! Dobby bees talking about Mistress Charity Burbage. Dobby say-ed that Mistress Charity Burbage is being kind to all beings. House elves, muggles, squibs. Mistress Charity it is an honor!" Tinky curtsied toward Charity.

"The honor is mine, Tinky. I was wondering if you would bring some dinner from the kitchens and the three of us could have something to eat?"

"Oh Mistress Charity. You are kinder than even Dobby claimed. Tinky would be happiest to bring supper for Mistresses. Offering to eat with Tinky, likes Tinky is a wizard." The house elf looked longingly at Ariadne, wishing to iron her hands or some other gruesome punishment.

"Don't even think about it, Tinky. I absolutely forbid it!"

Tears were flowing from Tinky's smiling face as she left to go to the kitchens. Tears filled Ariadne's eyes for an entirely different reason. It had been several hours since Severus left. She was terribly worried about him.

"Can I ask you something personal, Charity?"

"Of course, my dear. Shh… no tears now. You've got to be strong for Severus. He will return soon, and you don't want him to know that you've been upset. He's a job to do. He must be able to believe you are safe, or he will be too worried the next time he has to go. If he doesn't have a clear head, he places himself in more danger. What was your question?"

"How did you deal with this- I know that has to be an awkward question for you to answer. I am sorry if it makes you uncomfortable. I feel like I should be keeping my hands busy knitting scarves like women did during World War II or doing embroidery like they did in Gone With the Wind when they were waiting to see what happened to Ashley and the others. I just am not sure what to do. I shouldn't have asked. I'm sorry. You've been so kind. It's just that—"

"It's okay, Ariadne. I don't mind answering, but I am afraid I can't be much help. Severus never loved me. Oh, I think he cared about me, and I think that he wanted to make me happy. I even think he wanted to love me. He just didn't. For me the hardest part was knowing what went on after the Death Eaters succeeded at whatever vile task they were given. There were, um, parties, I guess you could call them, when he was forced to partake in the "festivities," which usually involved willing women. He knew that it would hurt me to know what he was doing, but at the same time, he couldn't refuse or he would be cursed for failing to appreciate a gift from You-Know-Who. Nor could he keep it from me. He was always honest with me about it. But he never, not for a moment, cared for me like he cares for you."

"I don't want him to be punished because of me." Tears flowing freely from her blue eyes.

"I didn't want to upset you. I shouldn't have gone so far in my explanation. I have a tendency to babble when uncomfortable." Charity tried to explain.

"It's not you. He explained this to me before we left to come here. It just hurts me beyond what you could imagine to know that he has to endure pain because of his attachment to me."

"If I know Severus, and I do know Severus, he would rather suffer the burning of a thousand dark marks than hurt you for an instant. He's a good man, Ariadne. Difficult of course, but in his heart, he is one of the bravest and best men I have ever known." Charity looked at the timepiece that was attached to her robes as she reached over to squeeze Ariadne's hand. The instant she touched Ariadne, Ariadne knew that, although Charity was putting up a brave front, she was terrified for Severus, and was getting more worried by the minute. She felt Charity's emotion just as strongly as if it were her own.

Ariadne had always been able to sense how people were feeling, which she chalked up to simple intuition until Severus told her otherwise, but this time, the feeling was stronger, unmistakable, and equally unmistakably, not Ariadne's own.

"It's okay Charity, I know you are worried too. You don't have to be brave for me. We can be basket cases together."

Charity looked perplexed. "How did you know that is what I was feeling?"

Ariadne didn't know how to answer, so she just shrugged. Just then, Tinky apparated back into the suite with a tray full of food, enough to feed six fully grown, burly men. Charity and Ariadne insisted that Tinky eat with them, while Charity convinced Ariande to eat, so that she could be strong for Severus when he returned. "You never know what in what state he is going to come back in. We may need to care for him, so you've got to be strong. After this, let's try to get some rest.

The food was delicious, but none of the three diners really appreciated it, merely going through the motions of chewing and swallowing for sustenance. Tinky was upset because Ariadne and Charity were upset and their worries were becoming stronger by the minute.

The three retired to the bedroom and curled up on the giant, king-sized bed as Aristotle curled up next to Ariadne. None slept, but they remained mostly silent, taking turns petting the tiny cat.

Just when they thought they couldn't take it anymore, Aristotle jumped up from the bed and the two women noticed the unmistakable crack of apparation. They ran into the bedroom to see a broken Severus Snape, his robes covered in blood and his muscles twitching uncontrollably. Ariadne ran to him and she was only just able to wrap her arms around him when he slumped almost to the ground before she was able to bear his weight.


	20. Fall On Me

Fall On Me

"Severus. Severus, can you hear me?"

"Ariadne. Aridane? How did you get here?"

"I never left, Severus."

"You've got to leave. We've got to get you out of here. I've got to-" He tried to get up.

"Severus, It's okay. We're at the hotel. I'm okay." She urged him to lie down again. Before screaming for Charity. "Charity CHARITY. Please help me. I don't know what's happening to him. I can't help him."

"I had to get back to you. Couldn't let him-" His voice became unintelligible as a strong tremor came over him.

"Shh… shh…Severus. I've got you. You're safe. We're I love you. God, I love you." She sobbed.

"Love….you… His voice again trailed off.

Charity ran her wand in an intricate series of swirls over Severus. "The wounds look like they were inflicted without magic- That's good. If it was caused by dark magic, we may not have a chance. The tremors are from extensive use of the cruciatus curse. His nose has been broken. That's where most of the blood is coming from. I can fix that in a second."

Ariadne had no idea what Charity what the cruciatus curse was, but she knew what the word root meant. Any word that shared a root with the word for "to crucify" couldn't possible mean anything nice.

"He needs a pain potion and something to relax the tremors. He should have them with him. Do you know where he put his potions? It's a medium –sized black bag. About this big?" She demonstrated with her hands.

"Does it look like a doctor's bag?"

"Yes. Like a muggle doctor's bag. Do you know where it is?"

"I think so. I'll get it. Stay with him."

Ariadne rushed into the closet in the bedroom and extracted the bag. It looked just like her father's medical bag, but much more worn.

While Ariadne was searching for the bag, Severus , Charity was trying to sort out Severus, as Tinky fretted about. He was slipping in and out of consciousness. "This is going to hurt a bit, Severus, so I apologize." He nodded almost imperceptibly, and she pointed her wand at his nose and used the "episky," charm to reset his nose.

"Please, vanish the blood. I don't want Ariadne to be frightened."

"She's already seen it, my friend, and she's got some backbone to her, that girl." Nonetheless, she non-verbally removed the blood from his face and robes.

"Please, Charity. I need-" His pain was preventing him from speaking. "My ribs. Broken."

"I'll fix them, but you'll want the pain potion first." Charity said.

"No, fix first." Severus replied.

"Still trying to control things while wounded. Tsk, tsk." She offered, trying to be sarcastic to distract him, as she fixed his ribs with the same charm he used to fix his nose, but he seemed to slip back into unconsciousness.

Ariadne ran back from the closet with the bag.

"Perfect. Thank you. Now, let me find the potions he needs. He keeps slipping in and out, but don't be alarmed, dear. It's probably just his body reacting to the stress of his injuries, but it's likely for best, all things considered. Can you lift his head onto your lap, so I can administer these potions?"

Ariadne lifted his head and slid it unto her lap. She ran her fingers through his hair to try to soothe him, as well as herself and kissed his forehead. As she touched his forehead, for a moment, she felt what he was feeling. There was shame, but the most overwhelming feeling was terrible pain, as if his nerves were being assaulted all at once. She could hardly bear it, but she held on to him. Charity saw her flinch and the momentary look of agony on her face.

"I love him so much. I can't stand to see him in this pain." Ariadne caressed his face. Her gentle touch acting as a balm to the broken man.

Charity grabbed Ariadne's hand, "You're going to have to stand it. I've seen him much worse than this, and You-Know-Who is only getting more powerful. So it is going to get much, much worse for Severus, unfortunately. You're strong, girl. You've got to be strong for him. He's worth every bit of it."

He'll be right as rain soon, dear. I don't believe in shielding people from things, so I won't hide the fact that this is just about the worst I've seen him. Only one other time where I thought he was worse than this, but he'll be fine. It's a shame that people don't realize what he does for them. Breaks his body, wearing down his very soul, it does."

Tears were flowing freely down Ariadne's face as Severus awoke and Ariadne asked him to open his mouth so that Charity could pour the potions into his mouth. She finally let out the breath that she didn't know was hold. A moment after he swallowed the second one, the torment and pain on his face gradually receded and the trembling began to cease. He let out a deep breath.

"You gave us quite a fright, Severus. You'll be the death of me yet." Charity offered in a mock scolding tone. "Can you tell us what happened? Or do you need to rest first?"

"I can give you the abridged version. The Dark Lord required me to observe a situation at the Department of Mysteries. He lured Harry Potter there by managing to convince him that his blasted, irresponsible godfather was in danger. Lucius was tasked with stealing a prophecy from the Department of Mysteries. The Dark Lord suspected that Lucius's loyalties could no longer be trusted, and sent me to observe. Blasted Riddle himself told me to remain unseen, so as to not 'allow my true loyalties to be displayed.' If only he knew….in any case, Lucius failed at this undertaking, and not without losses for the Order. Several of our best were wounded and Charlie Weasley is dead." Charity took in a sharp intake of breath.

"That poor family. Poor Molly. So soon after almost losing Arthur. I don't want it to be true." Charity said as tears formed in her eyes.

"I risked being 'unmasked' so to speak and my own life to save Sirius-Bloody-Buggering-Black. I've no idea what possessed me to do it. I despise that dog. But he's a living dog thanks to me. In the end, Albus returned, in typically dramatic fashion, and dueled the Dark Lord. After everyone fled the Ministry, I went directly to meet the headmaster. From there, I was summoned to return to Riddle, and he was most displeased at the results. He punished me for failing to intervene, even though my failure to involve myself was at his specific request. So the good news- Albus is back. Potter survived yet again, through no fault of his own. Lucius received a one-way ticket to Azkaban, and Fudge can no longer deny the Dark Lord's return."

"Severus, give the boy a chance." Charity said as Severus sighed. Only Ariadne knew the truth about his true feelings for Harry and why he felt that way.

"Charity, I would be obliged if you would remain here for the night. I can't ensure your safety with the likes of Bellatrix and company out for revenge, and looking to return to the Dark Lord's good books."

"I'd feel much better if you stayed. You've been so kind to me, Charity." Ariadne offered with a slight smile, squeezing Charity's hand.

"I've no place to stay." Charity replied.

"I'll transfigure the couch. I may be among the walking wounded, but I am still capable of casting a simple charm." Severus countered.

"Or, you can stay in my room upstairs. I paid for tonight and tomorrow, so it's just sitting there."

"Ariadne, if you're certain it isn't too much trouble, I think I will take you up on your offer."

"No trouble at all. The key is on the table. I am sure that Tinky would be happy to keep you company as well."

"Thank you for your hospitality." Charity looked to both of them. Ariadne was sitting on the floor, leaning back, between Severus's legs as he sat on an overstuffed chair, still looking quite a bit worse for the wear. Ariadne rose to get the room key for her, and called for Tinky to come back from cleaning Severus's most-likely-ruined-anyway robes. "_That elf can never quite sit still." _She thought.

"Tinky, would you mind, terribly, keeping Miss Charity company tonight?" The house elf beamed, as she did when given any task by Ariadne.

"I's is happy to be helping. Miss Charity is a great witch, helping Master Severus like that. Oh! What a great witch."

"Severus, I'll expect you will remember better than to exert yourself tonight. Just send your patronus if something should happen during the night. Should any situations arise, you would do better to allow me to handle it." Charity said, and with that, she and Tinky disapparated to the other suite.

"I can't imagine what happened to you. I just wish I could have been more helpful. Growing up with my parents, I know quite a bit about medicine, or at least the way muggles, as you say, practice it. Maybe I can learn to be of some use with magical healing. I can't sit by, helpless, while you suffer."

"We should retire to bed. We've a long day tomorrow." Severus tried to rise, but found that his legs wouldn't support him. Ariadne stood up to help support him.

"What did they do to you, my love?" She said as she helped bear his weight. "Seeing you like this is killing me."

"I'd rather that particular bit of knowledge remain just mine for the moment."

"I understand," she said wistfully, "let's get you cleaned up." She helped him seat himself on the bed before she went into the bathroom and turned on the taps. Hoping she got the right combination. Returning to him once more, she began to remove his clothing, slowly, for fear that he may be still sore in places, despite Charity's remarkable efforts. Once his clothing was removed, she took his hand and led him to the tub and turned off the taps as she helped him get into the water. "Let me take care of you." She said.

"It's not necessary." He replied.

"I didn't say that it was necessary, but I want to make you feel better." Her cheek hiding the fact that she was still quite terrified.

He lowered himself into the water, wincing at the pain from moving his protesting muscles, hoping that he was able to hide it from her. He sat for a moment as she picked up a soft sponge and dunked it into the bubbly water. Lifting it, she squeezed the excess water and soap unto his shoulders before beginning to rub it gently over his back and shoulders. She dunked it again and ran it over his chest and arms, and then down his legs.

"Madam, if you get any higher with that, you are going to require me to pull you in here with me."

"Not until you are well."

"I'm feeling better by the minute. I might be old, but I am certainly, in no way, too infirm to enjoy a beautiful woman."

"Hmmm…we'll see how you are feeling once I am finished with you."

She lowered the sponge into the water once more and squeezed it over his head, moistening his hair. She took the hair potion that Charity had shared with her and massaged it into his scalp, hoping her fingers were relaxing away all his troubles. " I think I could get used to this," he said. "I am not sure if I have ever been more relaxed. Your hands are like a magic all of their own."

Finally, she remoistened the sponge and used the water to rinse the soap from his hair. She reached around and pulled the stopper from the tub, but not before caressing his already-erect shaft. He started to ungulate his hips in rhythm with her hand. "Not yet." She whispered and shook her head with mock chastisement.

She rose to get him a towel and held it out for him, rubbing it over his body before wrapping him up in it. Holding his hand, she guided him to the bed. "Would you mind using your wand to get my massage oil from our bags, like you did my book when we were at the school back home?"

"Of course." He pointed his wand at her trunk and said "Accio Ariadne's massage oil." As a medium sized glass bottle landed in his hand, he handed it to her.

"Please lay down on your stomach." He rolled over. "Perfect. Tell me if it gets too deep or if it hurts in any way."

She proceeded to massage a mixture of lavender and rosemary oil into his back and shoulders, until she felt all of the tension leave his body, before moving unto his arms, legs, feet and hands for an hour. He moaned in appreciation to the woman who had changed his life so much, for the better, in the last few weeks. She was straddling his back to massage the top of his spine one last time as he turned over so that she was sitting astride his torso. He waved a hand over Ariadne's body and her clothing vanished, leaving her naked just inches about his engorged penis.

"Severus, you're in pain."

He sat up so that she was sitting on his lap with her legs on either side of his hips. "I feel fine. Charity did a remarkable job healing my wounds, and you did an amazing job relaxing my body and mind. I want you so much right now. I need you like I've never needed another person before." He caressed her back and whispered into her ear. "All I kept thinking, while the Dark Lord was torturing me, was how I had only just found you and how I had only just begun to show my love for you, how you awakened a part of me that had been buried for so long. I was terrified that the last time we made love would be the last time I ever made love to you. Please, Ariadne. I need this every bit as much as I needed potions to take away the tremors that were wracking my body."

"Severus, I need you too. I was just afraid that it would be too much for you because of your wounds. Please make love to me." He magically called the condom and sheathed himself.

His strong arms lifted he slightly and lowered her unto his shaft. She hissed as he took his entire length inside of her. They moved together as he held her close kissing her neck and her shoulders and breasts. Tears were flowing from her eyes softly. "What is it, love?" He asked.

"Nothing at all, Severus. I was worried just as you were. I am so glad that you returned for me."

"Shh...shhhh. We're both okay. Everything is fine. I will always return to you. You have my word. Always."

Severus felt her walls contracting and releasing around him as she came. He loved the fact that he could give her pleasure. She kissed his face until he thrust into her one final time before he shook with his own release.

A few minutes later, they were lying in bed. Facing each other and looking into each other's eyes. "Every moment I have with you is such joy to me. I can't believe we quarreled earlier. I was so foolish to not realize that you were just concerned. I just hate feeling defenseless."

"Shhhh.." he said as he placed a finger on her lips. "Perhaps you won't feel defenseless for too much longer. I am to take you to meet your uncle in the morning."

"Really? That will be wonderful." She paused for a moment before adding, "Did you tell him about this?"

"That I am sleeping with his great-niece? Not quite. Albus Dumbledore is quite possibly the most powerful wizard that the world has ever seen I didn't want to be placed in a position that he could hex my bits off. I thought that we would tell him together that we've been seeing each other. I figure he can't hex his only niece."

"Works for me." She replied. "I am so excited to meet him. There are so many things I want to ask him. So much I want to know about this part of my family."

"He's equally excited to meet you, love. But right now, we need to rest. Tomorrow is going to be an eventful day, and sadly I'm not a boy of 21 anymore." She laughed at his impishness.

"Well, the morning is sure to be eventful."

"Madam, I am appalled. You would attempt to seduce a wounded man?"

"Oh, she replied, I don't think much seducing will be necessary."

With that, they fell asleep in each other's arms. Hope for tomorrow filling the space where fear had only recently resided.


	21. About A Girl

About A Girl

Ariadne awoke still curled up in Severus's arms. He was looking at her face over her shoulder. "I hope I didn't wake you," he asked as he felt her stirring. "I love watching you sleep. So peaceful. It's not a sentiment that has come by me easily."

"Can we just lay here for a bit?" She asked him.

"I couldn't deny you anything right now. But of course we can stay in bed. We aren't expected until lunch."

"I can't quite wrap my brain around this, still. I've known for over a month and it remains shocking to me."

"There's something else, Ariadne." He said it solemnly and it frightened her. "No, it's nothing to be frightened about. It isn't bad news. At least for you it isn't bad news. It's just that, Albus is not the only uncle you've not met. He has a brother, named Aberforth, who is also your uncle." Severus looked down sheepishly.

"Oh, Severus. I thought that there weren't going to be any secrets between us. I can't believe you didn't tell me something that important. "

"I wanted to tell you, but until yesterday, I couldn't. I don't mean wouldn't. I mean I was physically unable to tell you. I was subject to a Fidelius Charm."

"At risk of sounding more naïve than you already know me to be, what is a Fidelius Charm?"

"The Fidelius Charm is a spell that a wizard uses when he has information that must stay secret. They cast the charm and a person becomes the secret-keeper. Albus made himself the secret-keeper. I wasn't even aware that one could do that, but, while I am an exceptionally powerful wizard, your uncle is the most powerful wizard of all time. In any case, he allowed me to reveal this to you last night."

"What is he like? You've told me a bit about my Uncle Albus. I'd like to know something about this other uncle, Aberforth."

"Well, I can tell you three things with absolute certainty. One, Aberforth owns a pub called the Hog's Head Inn. Two, while he has nowhere near as powerful as Albus, he is far more powerful than most wizards give him credit for, I wouldn't say he rises anywhere near Albus's intellectual abilities, but he's tough as nails. Three, he despises me. So this is going to be quite interesting."

"He _despises_ you? Why would he despise you?"

"The one thing that Aberforth Dumbledore cannot abide is dishonesty and treachery. It was in his pub that I overheard the prophecy that I revealed to Riddle. I don't believe for one instant that I don't deserve his hatred. I do. I hate myself for it sometimes. As much as Albus has assured him of my remorse and my commitment to fighting Riddle and his followers, he still sees me for what I am. A terrible man who is responsible for the death of the one person who cared about me. Unfortunately, his sentiments, for the most part, reflect those expressed by the majority of the wizards and witches you will be meeting. Just know that, if you were to choose to, spend time apart from me, perhaps distance yourself from me."

"Why ever would you say that? I _love _you. These last few weeks would have been unbearable if not for you. You held me together when no one could. Please stop saying things like that. Do you have that little faith in me or my ability to know my own heart?"

He knew better than to quarrel with her on this end. "It's not that. It's just that, you are so lovely, and kind and you have a way of charming everyone you meet, even this bitter, ornery old man." He took both of her hands between his and raised them to his lips, kissing them gently. "And you are very lovely, my dear."

"And you, Severus, are unbelievably sexy. Your voice is amazing. You could read the phone book, and I would be putty in your hands."

Severus threw his head back and laughed. "My students, past and present, would beg to differ."

"Oh, I bet you've inspired your share of school-girl crushes."

"Oh, I sincerely doubt it."

"I'm a girl. I know these things. Trust me. Don't worry though; I'll keep them off of you. I'll beat them. With a stick if necessary. "

"That, I'd love to see, but first, would you like me to arrange breakfast for you? You must be starving."

"I am. I think I'll shower while you work on that."

Ariadne went to the shower while Severus ordered breakfast.

Ten minutes later, she emerged from the bathroom wearing a pair of Severus's boxer shorts and her Williams College hooded sweat shirt. She threw herself backward on the bed much to the bemusement of her lover.

She turned to him and buried head, with its soaking wet hair, in his shoulder. "Okay, so now I am nervous."

"Whatever would you be 'nervous' about?"

"Well, you've said that my Uncle Albus is, like, some sort of Jedi master and my Uncle Aberforth sounds like John Wayne. I don't know which frightens me more."

"First, your Uncle Albus has kept his eye on you your entire life. And Aberforth, from what I've been able to gather, loved Ariana more than life itself, so as you are a part of Ariana, you've little to worry about to that end."

"But I am also a part of the men who raped her, who made her unstable."

"He's not going to see it that way. You have her eyes, after all. All of the Dumbledores I've met have had those eyes. It was a little off-putting when I first found myself attracted to you. I looked at you, and I kept thinking of how Albus would look upon my burgeoning feelings." He pulled her face toward him and kissed her softly. "You can't imagine what that is like."

"What should I wear?" She asked him.

"I think Charity is better suited for this endeavor than I am." He was a brave man, but he wasn't foolish. Advising women on fashion had never been his strong suit.

"We should wake her and Tinky. I am sure that they are hungry for breakfast as well."

"Charity Burbage is not known for being an early riser." He paused for a moment, quickly remembering that a witch never wants to be reminded that other witches once kept time with her wizard, he added "Our staff meetings can never start on time as long as that woman is a member of the faculty. But, she should be awake by now."

"I have another question. I didn't notice a hair dryer in the bathroom, and I didn't bring one to fit your electrical outlets, though, come to think of it, I didn't notice any electrical outlets."

"That's because their aren't any. Wizards don't really use electricity, remember? I do know a spell that I use to dry my hair in a hurry, but I doubt that would be helpful to you. I think Tinky may be our best bet. Shall we see if she knows a drying charm? He called out to Tinky.

The tiny elf appeared almost instantly. "Tinky has been woken for hours waiting for Master Severus and Mistress Ariadne and Professor Charity to be awake. Tinky has been wanting so badly to help. "

"Tinky, do you know a drying spell for Mistress Ariadne's hair?" Severus asked the elf.

"Oh yes, Master Severus! I knows many beauty charms. Tinky was best at helping the young witches pretty themselves at Salem. " The elf blushed at her pronouncement before Ariadne put her at ease.

"I can tell that you truly love it, Tinky. It would be such a big help if you could help me with my hair. I am afraid it gets unruly very quickly after I wash it."

Tinky motioned for Ariadne to sit down on the highback chair before a lovely ornate mirror and snapped her fingers as her curls sprung to life and dried instantly, leaving in their absence beautiful ringlets. Ariadne threw her arms around Tinky's petite frame. "Oh thank you, Tinky! It's so lovely. I couldn't possibly look better if I came from the salon."

"Tinky, do you think you could wake Professor Charity for us, and then the two of you could join us for breakfast? The hotel elves should be here momentarily."

Tinky burst into tears, kissing Severus's robe. "Oh Master Severus, you are too good to Tinky! Far, far too good to Tinky. Tinky can't be eating breakfast with wizards and witches."

"I must insist, Tinky. Ariadne is concerned about your welfare. She is worried that you are not eating enough."

"Oh yes, Master. Tinky will be returning in a moment. "

After Tinky vanished from the room, Severus put his arms around Ariadne, drawing her head to his chest. For a minute or two they just held each other, in silence.

"I was so worried about you last night," he whispered into her ear, his silky voice. "Even as he was torturing me, all I could think of was making sure you were okay." He nuzzled her neck softly.

"Why would you be worried about me? I was fine. I was here with Charity and Tinky and Aristotle. We were all so worried about you. I am so glad you returned to me."

"Ariadne, you are shielded because very few people were ever aware of the mere possibility of your existence, many of whom are now dead. Your grandmother, your parents, Albus, Aberforth, their mother and father myself and perhaps one or two more people are the only people who ever even knew that Ariana Dumbledore had a child in the first place. For that matter, only a handful people who are alive today knew of that Albus and Aberforth had a sister. Of those people, only Albus and myself knew, with certainty, that you had even come into being. And only Albus and I know who you are, from the standpoint of your parentage. Because of that heritage, Hogwarts, the only magical school in England, would have placed your name on a list of students who would be eligible to attend. That list remains at the ministry of magic. If the Dark Lord is ever to assume power, he plans to make attendance at Hogwarts compulsory, and also to verify the blood status of every single person who was to attend Hogwarts to weed out those whose heritage does not conform to the standards he has set. He would become aware of your existence. It terrifies me that he would come to know that you were alive because you would become a target for him. He would try to compel you to his side and if you refused, he would have you killed, or even worse. He has never fathered a child because he has never though any woman ideal enough, or from a powerful enough heritage that he though them worthy to bear the fruit of his seed. I do not say this lightly, but I believe that he may think that you are. Think of it, the most powerful dark wizard to ever walk the earth and a witch who shares the heritage of the most powerful wizard to ever fight for the light. Last night, he was in the very room where that list is kept."

"Severus, I would never consort with someone like that. From what you've told me, that man, no, that _thing_, is truly evil."

"I am afraid if it came down to that, he would take what he wanted by force. But let's not talk of this any longer. Chairty will be here momentarily."

"I want her to know who I am. Severus, she saved your life last night, and was prepared to give her life for mine if it came down to it. I trust her. She deserves to know. I'll need a friend I can talk to if you are called away again."

"You trust to easily, my little love, but I agree. If there is one person, aside from Albus that I would trust with this, it is Charity. I've not always been kind to her, and I hated asking her for her assistance last night. It wasn't fair and it wasn't kind, but then again, as I've said before, I am not a kind man." He looked at her awkwardly.

"I figured that you two shared a, um, _history_ and probably a bed at some point. She must be unfailingly loyal, to leave her home and come and protect a woman at the request of her former lover. It had to have hurt her on some level. I owe it to her to be honest."

"We'll ask Albus's opinion. We can have her meet us at the Hog's Head after we speak with Albus and Aberforth, assuming Albus approves. If not, we'll take her to dinner for her kindness from yesterday."

~~

Albus Dumbledore knocked on the door of his brother's small abode above the Hog's Head Inn. Although the Hog's Head was not known for its cleanliness, the rooms above were neatly maintained, and, actually, quite well apportioned. Aberforth had taken the old inn keeper's quarters and made them into a suite that he could rent out when the occasion arose, and taken the smallest room for himself. Very few people knew about the rooms above and how lovely they were, but Aberforth made quite the pretty penny from those who knew of them and chose them as an unassuming rendezvous, or as a place for the wealthiest wizards to house their kept women. The pub was more a ruse and kept in disarray to discourage the wives of those wealthy wizards from snooping around. No pureblood lady would dare deign to step foot in the Hog's Head, and that made it perfect for its purpose. Aberforth may not have the intellectual abilities of his brother, but he had keen horse-sense and was an excellent business man.

The great and mighty Albus Dumbledore was _not_ looking forward to the conversation he was about to have with his brother. He knew that Aberforth would likely hex him to Hades for failing to let him know that Ariana's daughter had not only survived, but had a family of her own in America. And, while, devastatingly, her daughter and granddaughter were now deceased, her great-granddaughter was alive and well and was in England.

Aberforth opened the door with a grunt. "Oh, it's you. What do you want at this hour?"

"It _is_ half-past nine, Aberforth. May I come in?" Albus replied.

"I don't think I have much of a choice in the matter, do I?" He moved aside and let his brother pass.

"I have some news for you, Brother. I think you should sit down."

"Even the all-powerful Albus Dumbledore doesn't get to tell me to sit down in my own house." Aberforth said, before sitting.

"I don't know how to tell you this, so I will come straight to the point. You remember when Ariana had the baby, correct?"

"How can I forget? She was my sister. She was the world to me."

"Do you remember what happened afterward?"

"The baby died. Mother took it away and that was the last anyone ever mentioned it. Mother always was one to hide the bad news away. Hiding Ariana from everyone like that, when a trip to Saint Mungo's would have been far better for 'er. She'd've gotten better, I tell you. But mother wouldn't bend 'er pride and let people know that her daughter was damaged, right down to her core. All she cared about is what people would've said. Why are you bringing this up."

"Aberforth, the baby didn't die. She was adopted. She lived in America."

"WHAT! Damn and blast you and mother, Albus! Raised 'er on my own, I would." Aberforth looked ready to kill. "What did that woman tell you everything and me nothing?"

"Mother didn't tell me either. I found out on my own many years ago, after an exhaustive search. Aberforth, there isn't time to argue, and quite honestly, I haven't the strength after last night."

"Heard about that from one of the women who stay here. Her man told her all about it. Bloody Death Eaters."

"Her daughter has now gone on, as has her granddaughter. Her great-granddaughter remains very much alive. She is here in England, and she is going to need every ounce of protection we can give her."

At the very thought of seeing the great-granddaughter of his beloved sister, Aberforth calmed down and he and Albus discussed how best to proceed with keeping her safe."

~~

Severus and Ariadne readied themselves for the journey. Ariadne wore lovely burgundy robes with a muggle-style silk twinset over a knee length pencil skirt. Severus couldn't help but look at her with both love and yearning; she and Charity had done an excellent job selecting her clothing, and it was perfect down to the seams in her black stockings. Inside her mind, despite her nervousness, she was imagining the look on Severus's face when he saw that under her lovely but prim clothing, she wore a midnight blue thong and bra, with matching garters holding the stockings in place.

Charity had already gone back to Hogwarts, with plans to meet for dinner later that day. Ariadne picked up Aristotle and gave him a kiss on the head and a snuggle. Severus gave instructions to Tinky not to allow anyone into the room, and to tidy the room and make up the bed on her own, as even the hotel maids could not be trusted any longer. Severus held Ariadne close to him and they apparated to Hogsmeade.

When they reached the Hog's Head, they were escorted into what appeared to be a private table in the back of the pub by a waitress. Severus opened what appeared to be thick burlap curtains, which were revealed once they stepped inside of them to be a lovely set of deep red heavy velvet curtains. Inside it was set up in a manner similar to the tent in that it was far larger on the inside than it appeared from the outside. There were two sofas and a chair set up across from a coffee table set with tea and some light snacks. The booth gave the distinct impression that its usual purpose was not eating dinner or having drinks. There were two similar looking gentlemen who looked impossibly old sitting there. One was at the high-back chair and the other was on the coach. Ariadne looked at them, and, seeing her own eyes reflected back at her, realized that they were her uncles. The one sitting on the couch rose and took her hand, placing it between both of his. "Ariadne. I am your Uncle, Albus Dumbledore." Tears welled in the old man's eyes, but didn't fall, while the other, she assumed was her Uncle Aberforth, was weeping quite openly. Ariadne wrapped her arms around her uncle, beginning to cry herself as she could not help but get the unmistakable sensation that she was definitely linked to these two men.

"You have grown up to be such a beautiful young woman. The photos your parents sent over the years do not do you any justice whatsoever. I am so sorry about your parents," he continued. "They were lovely people, and I was very fortunate to have spent a considerable amount of time with them before you were born. I have never known two people more dedicated to helping their fellow man. It was such a tragedy that they lost their lives due to the misguided beliefs of the very people they were seeking to help." He stepped back to look at her. "Don't cry, child. They are at peace now."

She walked to the other side of the table to where her other uncle was standing in front of his chair. "You look so much like her. It's like seeing a ghost. The only difference is your hair. You have no idea how much it means to me to meet you." The normally gruff barkeeper was reduced to tears. He pulled her into his arms and squeezed tightly.

"You must be Uncle Aberforth. You have no idea how happy I am to meet both of you," Ariande replied.

Suddenly, Aberforth turned to Severus and drew his wand and pointed it at him. "What the hell is he doing here?"

"Severus was kind enough to look after Ariadne and bring her here after her parents were killed."

"You're worried about her safety, and you let this Death Eating scum know who she is? I could've retrieved her!" Aberforth then turned to address Severus. "How long as it going to take after you leave us to run back to your master, boy?"

Now Severus cast his eyes downward. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you right now, right here, Snape." Aberforth challenged Severus.

"I love him." Ariadne, who had been mostly silent, said quietly but firmly.

"You can't possibly mean that. This man destroys everything he touches. Responsible for the murder of his old friends James and Lily Potter, he is. Bet you didn't know that?"

"I've told her everything, Aberforth. And you're not wrong. I deserve no better than your contempt, or hers, but for some reason, she bears affection for me."

"So you snowed her in just like Lily Potter." Aberforth countered.

"I love Ariadne and would give my life for her. She has the kindest and purest soul I've ever known." He said it through clenched teeth.

"You're incapable of feeling love, Snape. We saw what your affections got Lily Potter." Aberforth replied.

Severus drew his want and pointed at Aberforth, who's wand was still pointed at Severus.

"Stop it right now both of you." Albus stepped in between the two men and a terrified looking Araidne. "I trust Severus with my life, Aberforth. I asked him to bring Araidne back here because I trust him, and because it would have raised two much suspicion to send you over there, besides, I think it would have been most awkward for you to stay at the Salem Institute after your history with Headmistress Washington. Please, let's all sit down and discuss what we must do to keep Ariadne safe."

_**A/N- The song that lends its name to the title of this chapter is the Nirvana song "About a Girl." Although this is not a songfic, in case you failed to notice, all of the chapters have titled from songs, mostly from the Grunge Movement in the early to mid 1990s when this story would be taking place. (The Harry Potter timeline takes place in the 1990s as well). You should check out the songs; they're pretty awesome, in my humble opinion. About half of them are chosen because the words in the title relate to the subject matter of the chapter, but about half are chosen because the content of the song reminds me of the content of the chapter. Also, please review. It's nice to know what people think. This is my first time trying my hand at this, although I do technical and legal writing all the time. Finally, I am in the market for a beta reader, if anyone wants to step up for me, please! **_


	22. Even Flow

Chapter 22

"Fine. But this conversation is far from over, Snape."

"Uncle Aberforth, please stop. You've no idea what Severus has meant to me since my parents were killed."

Aberforth looked at Ariadne's face and saw the pleading in her eye, and the matter was dropped.

"Now, the best course of action is to let the Order know who she is, and then bind them from revealing her identity under the Fidelius Charm."

"Uncle Albus, I'd also like to let my family know where I am," Ariadne added. "I can't have them worrying over me. I trust all of them."

"It isn't so much a matter of trust. It's more a matter of someone trying to torture it out of them," Aberforth offered. "You've no idea how violent and brutal that flock of vile sheep can be." Severus couldn't help but notice the evil eye that Aberforth gave him as he spoke, but chose to ignore it.

"Couldn't they be put under the Fidelius Charm?" Ariadne asked.

"Muggles are they?" Aberforth asked and Ariadne nodded. "Won't work."

Albus interrupted. "I am not so certain of that. I think it bears researching. It may just be possible. As for the Order, are we in agreement that they should know? I am considering what is to happen if the three of us were…placed in traction, so to speak. Someone needs to protect Ariadne in that case."

Aberforth and Severus nodded in approval. As Ariadne said "I don't want people to protect me. I want to be able to protect myself." Aberforth looked at her, and at that moment, she looked just like the Ariana he remembered. Strong and willful and willing to take on any who crossed her path, that was the Ariana he had known before her troubles began. He always thought that Ariana had more raw power than even Albus, and he suspected that Albus suspected the same.

"My dear, all of us have roles to play in this war. I won't sugar coat it. The wizarding world is very close to being at its knees. But none of us will be able to do that if we three are worried about you. I would feel better if the Order knew."

"But what about me? Can't I help? I know that I am a witch, but that my powers have been bound."

Albus answered, "That is correct. I believe that it is best to unbind your powers. I will begin to gather the necessary materials to do it, my dear. It should take me about a month. In that time, its best that you have someone with you at all times, preferably myself, or Aberforth, or Severus."

"Or Charity." Ariadne offered.

"Yes. Albus, as I told you last night, with you and I indisposed, I asked Charity to sit with Ariadne until I returned. Of course, I did not reveal any information about Ariadne's identity to Charity, but she proved invaluable."

"And I would like to be honest with her today. She was willing to put her life on the line for me, without even knowing me. And she saved Severus's life last night. I'm certain of it. Without her assistance, I'm not sure what I would have done." Ariadne offered.

Severus reached out for her Ariadne's hand while Aberforth mumbled something sounding suspiciously like "_Maybe not so much of a loss." _Ariadne squeezed his hand, silently asking him to ignore the bait.

"I don't have an objection to that." Albus stated calmly.

Severus wisely kept his tongue, knowing that if he were to advocate on behalf of it, Aberforth may oppose him on spite.

"You know I don't object. That girl's one tough lass, as she'd say herself."

"It's settled then."

"She is supposed to meet us here at for dinner in a few hours. Would that be alright?"

"Of course. Charity Burbage is welcome here anytime. She knows that."

"Well, that's settled. Returning to the matter of the Fidelius Charm, we need to determine a secret keeper." Albus brought them back to task.

After 45 minutes of back and forth, Ariadne learned that someone with the dubious-sounding name "Mad-Eye" would be the secret keeper, though Ariadne herself had strongly advocated in favor of Severus, even Severus himself said it would be impractical given his status as a double agent within Riddle's own ranks.

They finally turned to the matter of where Ariadne would live. "I have plenty of money. I can rent an apartment someplace," Ariadne offered.

"You can't live just anywhere, my dear. You need to be close to those who can protect you. After the beginning of the new school year, it would make sense for you to live at Hogwarts. We can ask Professor Washington to create the necessary paper trail for you and we can indicate that you finished your schooling at the Salem Institute and, after attending a muggle university for some time, you decided to come to Hogwarts to broaden your horizons. But I am not certain where the best place for you would be in the meantime."

"Well, a few days ago, the scum that rents the big suite for his 'ward' plans to have her vacate. Turns out he'd gotten her in a family way, and, as his wife hasn't been able to provide him an heir, he's willing to pay off some Ministry hack to fudge her records to change her status from half-blood to pure- blood. Just a girl really, but her parents saw galleons in their eyes when he came sniffing around her, and pulled the poor thing out of Beauxbatons to live as a kept woman. Casting aside his wife and everything. I've been trying to put the bug in her ear to flee before it's too late, but the best I can offer these girls is a place to stay if they decide to leave. Rather have 'em here than someplace where I can't look after 'em. She can stay in the big suite. The wards on this place are stronger than anyplace but Hogwarts itself, I say. Shouldn't be more than a fortnight."

"I'd be honored, Uncle Aberforth." She released Severus's hand and took her uncle's hand in hers and he pulled her in for a bear hug.

"We need to determine what to do in the meantime."

Severus motioned to volunteer, Aberforth cut him off-"I'll not have my niece falling victim like the poor girls who live in the rooms upstairs- What about headquarters or with the Weasleys. Good people, the Weasleys are."

"Uncle Aberforth, I am not anyone's victim." Ariadne's eyes, which a moment before were twinkling at Aberforth looked like a woman ready to do battle.

"Unfortunately, with Sirius's injuries, we can't rely on him to help at the moment. And Molly has enough to look after right now, planning Charlie's funeral and looking after the rest of her flock. The Aurors can't take time away with Fudge finally admitting that dear Tom is back, and the teachers at Hogwarts have to get the students through O.W.L exams. That includes you Severus. It is imperative that you do not deviate from your schedule any longer. Tom knows you have returned from your journey, and it would just draw suspicion at this point, and it may cause him to focus on you when we need suspicion pointed as far away from you as possible."

"I can't believe I am suggesting this, but what about Lupin?" Severus offered.

"Full moon this week." Grunted Aberforth by way of reply. Then his eyes lit up. "What about the Weasley twins. From what Georgie and Fred tell me, they've got a flat themselves right near here." Aberforth suggested.

"That could just work." Severus made to argue, but Albus cut him off. "Surely even you can't doubt their ingenuity and loyalty, Severus."

"Fine, but only until the end of term. Then Ariadne can come to Spinner's End with me, until she can take the suite upstairs. I'm not too keen on her being around common whores, but I see Aberforth's point. She will be safest here."

"Yoo-hoo, I'm sitting right here? Right exactly here. I am not chattel. I'm not sure how you view women over here, but I make my own decisions. I agree with your reasoning, but I'd hate to put anyone out."

"Asking Freddie and Georgie to offer a lovely woman hospitality isn't exactly putting them out, my dear." Aberforth offered. "Who knows, maybe you might be able to turn your head. Good looking, spirited boys they are, both of them."

"Uncle Aberforth, I've never been happier than I am right now with Severus. Please stop baiting each other. "

"That settles it. I'll owl the Weasley twins tomorrow. They are fine young men, although I must disagree with their decision to terminate their academic endeavors so close to their graduation, I'll have to see about getting them some sort of independent credit for that fantastic swamp they created. Filius has been raving about it still, from what I've heard. Ariadne, you will enjoy their company. They really are as good as gold and your stay with them will be entertaining to say the least."

"We'll return to our accommodations for the night after dinner, if that's okay with you, Ariadne?" Severus asked.

She nodded.

"I best be putting something together for supper," Aberforth said.

"I'd love to help you, Uncle Aberforth."

"No guest cooks in my kitchen."

"I'm hardly a guest. I'm family," and for once, Aberforth Dumbledore was glad that he had no retort.

With Ariadne in the kitchen with Aberforth, Albus turned his gaze to Severus.

The moment they were alone, Severus looked at the man who was his friend, mentor, headmaster and the closest thing he had to a father in his life. "Albus, this is very difficult for me. I never intended for this to happen, and I need you to know that I hold your niece in the highest esteem."

"Severus, my boy, may I share a secret with you?" Severus swallowed hard at the eldest Dumbledore's question. "What no snarky remark? Really Severus, the girl is rubbing off on you."

"What do you mean by that?" Severus asked, a bit too forcefully, he realized, and tried to dial it back. "You were about to say something Albus."

"Ah, yes. Do you really think that if I were opposed to this it would have happened? My dear boy, what I mean to say is, that I know my niece, far better than she will ever realize. I've observed her for many years from afar and have received updates from her parents. They've sent pensieved memories of her and I came to realize quite a few years ago that that girl knows her heart. She is truly special, and she truly loves you. If I am entirely honest, I quite hoped this would happen. I feel that you balance each other perfectly. She is spirited and lively, but also exceptionally bright, fiercely loyal and, above all, kind. You were absolutely correct when you said that she is the purest soul. She truly is. I've looked. She needs someone right now, with all she's been through, and all she must continue to endure. Believe me when I say this Severus, my feelings on the matter are quite different from Aberforth's, though it shouldn't come as a surprise to anyone that I'd disagree with Aberforth."

"If she's to be anywhere in public, we're going to have to cast a strong glamour over her to change the color of her eyes. One look at them, and there is no question as to her familial background. Riddle would pick up on it in a second, he's so obsessed with you."

"That is an excellent suggestion, Severus. I agree entirely. It shouldn't be too hard to accomplish."

"Albus, if I may be frank for a moment?" Albus nodded urging the young man to continue. "My biggest fear is that Riddle will somehow determine who she is and force himself upon her. You know that the reason he hasn't ever married is because he's never found anyone suitable. He even finds Bellatrix to be lacking, despite the fact that she comes from one of the oldest pure-blooded families. Her instability proved to be too much for him, so he married her off to Lestrange, making her promise that she would never bear him a child and continues to use her as his plaything when he feels the need arising. But Ariadne's background is the closest the wizarding world could get to royalty. She's a Dumbledore on her maternal side and on her paternal side, she descends from a long line of powerful wizards, and Ariadne's father and paternal grandparents excepted, they are viciously dedicated to blood purity. Her father's sister is down-right despicable. Thankfully, she believes Ariadne to be a squib and doesn't know anything about her maternal lineage. They simply wrote her mother's family off as being of very little value. Had they looked into the matter, it would be an unmitigated disaster."

"Unfortunately, I believe you are right. We will just have to make every effort possible to ensure that never happens. Sooner or later, Tom is going to investigate the Hogwart's list and discover that Ariana's child not only survived, but had a daughter and granddaughter of her own. "

"Albus, he is succeeding in his endeavors geared at infiltrating the ministry at just about every possible level. It's only a matter of time before he has his hands on those documents."

"At least Umbridge is occupied at the moment, but I can't imagine how much longer that is going to last. Fudge will be willing to sacrifice angering his favorite subordinate by demoting her back to the ministry and out of Hogwarts. I don't think she will last the remainder of the term, personally. Fudge would sacrifice his own wife and mother if it meant hanging onto power. But I know she will be safe, for she is with you."

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Ariadne watched in awe as the vegetables called for in her recipe sliced themselves with a mere flick of her Uncle's wand. He allowed her to suggest a favorite of her parents, so they were preparing what she called a "Yankee Pot Roast." She said it reminded her of her family, and that she wanted to share it with her new family. Aberforth's eyes began to tear once again when he thought of the fact that he never got to know Ariana's daughter or granddaughter, but he was over the moon at the notion that this little slip of a girl represented all of the good he remembered of his beloved sister.

"Your pot roast sounds similar to something we call a Sunday roast, so I'll make some Yorkshire pudding while you're working on that." He paused for a moment. "I need to say my piece to you about the snake out there in the other room. He'll only hurt you, Ariadne. He'll not stay true to you with Riddle throwing expensive gifts in the form of whores at his followers. Severus is certainly high enough in his ranks. You didn't see how devastated Charity became after he left her. He thinks of no one but himself. You seem to be an adult, and I've not been there for most of your life, so I am sure that you'd not take the words of an old man who is practically a stranger to heart, but Charity got a good deal in the end considering what happened to the last woman that dungeon bat actually claimed have to love before you. Lily Potter is in the ground instead of watching her son grow up because of him."

"Uncle, I know that you only have my best interests in mind. And I feel such a kinship to you, that I would never say you were a stranger. But I love Severus. " Aberforth opened his mouth to speak, but shut it again as Ariadne continued. "He's told me everything of his past, and I still love him. I know that this relationship seems rapidly accelerating, but Severus put all the pieces together after I lost my parents. I can't explain it, but I know that my destiny lies with Severus."

"The one thing I can say for the boy is that he's a powerful, powerful wizard, and as long as you haven't mislaid your trust, and I'm not saying you have or haven't, but if the bastard is being truthful with his affections, he'll be able to protect you as no other could."

During dinner, Severus thought of how he could never explain how much he preferred even Ariadne's simple fare to the finest restaurants, or the most elaborate means prepared by the elves of Malfoy Manor. When he told her, she simply smiled at the compliment and took his hand in hers under the table. Finally, Severus took a deep breath and said to Charity, "Charity, there is something we need to tell you about Ariadne."

"What do you mean the fact that she's somehow related to these two?" She indicated toward Albus and Aberforth. "Those eyes are a dead giveaway now that I see her with them." With that, he allowed Albus to explain Ariadne's complicated connection to the Dumbledore brothers.

"So you see, I am sure you understand why protecting her is necessary." Albus concluded.

"Charity, please don't be upset with me. I wanted to tell you yesterday, but Severus felt it best to speak to Uncle Albus first."

"How could I be upset with you, after all you've been through, and before you say it Severus, I'm not angry with you either. Even if you weren't under the Fidelius, I'd have understood."

"You never cease to amaze me, Professor Burbage." Offered Severus.

They continued to talk until half-past ten in the evening, when everyone was finished with their after dinner drinks. They were all departing to their respective destinations, Severus confirming with the headmaster that he would return to the castle early Monday morning before the students would be awake.


	23. Enjoy The Silence

Chapter 23

Enjoy the Silence

The moment they were back at their suite, Severus put his arms around Ariadne, kissing her lips, whispering reassurances that all would be right in the morning. He sat on the bed and pulled her on top of his lap. Tinky had gone on to Hogwarts with Charity's things earlier and planned on staying the night there.

"Tell me what's wrong?"He asked.

She shook her head. "Nothing. Please don't worry. I'm fine."

"No. You are a lot of things, but you are not fine right now. Tell me, or I have other ways of finding out." He smiled.

"It's just that, I don't know how to, well… how to be here without you." She whispered, as if saying it quietly would make it less true.

"What do you mean?"

"Since I've found out about all of this, you've been with me. I'm just afraid that with these new people, I'll make a fool of myself."

"You could charm anyone." He kissed her softly. "You've no reason to worry. The Weasley family are mad about muggles. If anything, they will drive you crazy asking you how muggles adapt to not having magic. Honestly, though I am not a fan of the Weasley twins, the distraction will do them good. The funeral will be this weekend, and then afterward, they'll need something to keep their minds off of it." He became quiet, and looked away from her. "In a way, I feel responsible."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, when they were in the heat of battle, I was standing equidistant between Charlie and Sirius Black. I could have saved Charlie just as easily as I saved Sirius, but I saved Sirius. In that split second, I saved Sirius. I'm not sure why really, but I saved him. I think you had something to do with it." Severus said as he kissed the tip of Araidne's nose playfully.

"Me? Whatever do you mean?"

"Well, Sirius Black is Harry Potter's godfather. Seeing how hard it was for you to have lost your parents, I think that I couldn't bear to see someone else lose someone like that. He's lost so many people in his life so far." He was suddenly serious.

"You keep telling me that you aren't a nice man, but you are so very kind. "She held him tightly to her chest and ran her fingers through his coal black hair. "But, let's not talk about this now. Let's enjoy the weekend we have left."

"That sounds like an inspired idea." He drawled.

She rose from his lap. "I was so proud of you earlier. I know you weren't happy with my Uncle Aberforth, but you kept your temper in check."

"It was tempting. I thought he was going to hex my testicles off when you told him you'd fallen in love with me. I was a very good boy." He purred. "Do I get a present?"

She thought for a moment, knowing what she wanted to do, but being a little shy about whether he would appreciate it, given what her uncle had said earlier about Severus and his experiences. "Want to unwrap me?" She offered him a slight smile. She felt like she should do something to entice him, to let him know that she wasn't all sweetness and innocence. That she could compete with professionals in the field.

"I'd like nothing more, my love."

She stood before him as he removed her robes and let them pool at her feet. He ran his hands up and down her arms, down her legs before cradling her behind in his hands and she kissed his neck softly, gently sucking on the skin, tongue gliding over the stubble that had formed since he had shaved earlier. He stepped away from her just a bit and put his hands under her skirt and made to remove her panties. "Uh uh," she said as she wagged her finger at him. "Not yet, Severus."

"Oh, what a vixen you are tonight. Looking at you across that table at you, I couldn't help but imagine that your knickers were getting wet, even with your uncles and Charity right there, that was all I could think of. I just want to see if I was right."

"Oh, you'll find out soon enough."

He removed her sweater, kissing her décolletage and her shoulders as he removed the silk tank top that sat beneath the sweater lifting it over her head revealing a sheer, lacy, midnight blue bra. Severus put his head between her breasts and nuzzled, taking her nipples into his mouth, one-by-one through the bra. He unzipped her skirt and slid it down her legs. He took a step back to admire the full effect of her lingerie, and she stepped out of the skirt but did not remove her heels. She turned around so that she was facing away from him and bent over under the guise of picking up her skirt but wanting him to enjoy the view, so that he could get a better impression of what she had put together.

"Do you like, Severus?"

He pulled her closer to him so that she was standing between his legs as he was rubbed his hand back and forth across the center of her panties. "I knew it. All prim and ladylike but underneath, you were thinking about this the whole time, your knickers getting wetter by the moment. You're my goddess, do you know that? The way you had defended me today in front of two of the most powerful wizards alive, all quiet fury, daring them to tempt you into getting angry with them. It was the sexiest thing I have ever seen. I was ready for your hair to start blowing back and for you to start throwing thunder bolts at them if they crossed you any further. They understood it too. And now, you're all mine."

She looked at him for a moment, taken aback by the sentiment, before she spoke. "And you, Professor Snape, are very overdressed. When we are at the school, do I have to call you Professor Snape? Do I have to wear a uniform?"

"Mmm…only behind closed doors and certainly, only for me." Her graceful fingers removed his belt and began to unfasten his trousers as he began to unbutton his shirt.

"That's not fair at all. You got to unwrap your present. Now it's my turn to unwrap mine." She slid his trousers off his legs, followed by his boxers. His shirt was open but she didn't remove it, merely loosened it so that she could admire his chest. She trailed kisses down his chest, stopping to admire it. "There is something about you that just draws me in. Makes me want to be so, so… wanton."

"As long as you are only wanton around me," he said before gasping as she took him inside of her mouth. She was kneeling before him, between his legs, stroking him with one hand and running her other hand up and down his leg, and her lips and tongue glided over his shaft. The three sensations combined were nearly overwhelming. "Please don't stop. You are amazing. Oh Gods! Ariadne." He tangled his fingers in her hair. "You need to stop. I don't think I can hold on much longer." She looked up at him, and their eyes met just as he came, throbbing into her mouth. "I love you so fucking much." She swallowed his saltiness and continued to lick him clean, as if she were starving for an ice cream cone and he was the cherry on top. Then she looked at him, and put her finger in her mouth, sucking on it for a moment before slowly drawing it out.

As soon as she rose, he pulled her back unto his lap. He snuggled her close. "I love you, Ariadne. I've no idea what I've done to deserve you, but I love you. You are amazing." He held her tightly to her for nearly an hour. Neither of them saying a word, they just stared into each other's eyes. One occasionally kissing the other. At one point, Severus pulled the sheet off the bed and wrapped her up in it.

She dosed off for a few moments as Severus marveled at the woman in his arms. Curled up in his arms, her lingerie clad body wrapped up in a sheet, she looked so vulnerable, and Severus knew that she was just that. She woke to see him gazing at her. "The contrasts of your personality are remarkable. Actually, as remarkably different as what you had on for the world to see and what you had on underneath for me to see. I shouldn't compare this way, but you are so innocent in your outlook, and I never, ever want that to change. You see the good in everything and in everyone. I want to hide the world away from you. Protect you always. But, as I said earlier, there is also the part of you that is so strong. The power coursing through your veins was so strong that it was palpable, even to me. I could actually feel it when we were with your uncles. But at the same time, you are so loving and affectionate. Not just with me, but with everyone. With Charity, with Albus and Aberforth, you just accept them for exactly who they are. Every other part of my life has been so wretched, but then there was you. I will do whatever it takes to keep you safe and to keep this war from spoiling you." He took both of her hands between his, almost as if they were praying; he brought them to his lips, kissing them reverently. "I love you, Ariadne."

"Oh Severus. I love you. I can't fathom, why you think those things, but you, you are amazing. You are strong, and powerful and loyal. You are so dedicated to a just cause. I'm not looking forward to being away from you. Even for a day. And I worry about what you will be up to when I'm not there."

"What do you mean?"

"It's nothing, I shouldn't have said anything. I'm just so relaxed, it slipped out."

"Tell me Ariadne. I can tell that it's bothering you."

"It's just something that my Uncle Aberforth said. He said that you, I mean Riddle, uses women to get to reward his followers. And Charity told me that there were always willing women and that you didn't always refuse. I know I'm being presumptuous. We haven't even talked about this, really. You're free to see whomever you want, really."

"No, Ariadne. I am not. I am not free to see anyone else. My heart and my soul belong only to you. I promise you that we will find a way to make this work. I don't think I could ever want another woman the way that I want you. I will do everything in my power to avoid the trappings that Riddle presents, as long as it doesn't put you in any danger. We will figure this out, Ariadne. I promise you. Please know, that always, in my heart, I belong only to you." His heart sank. "Is that what this has been all about? I don't need all of this." He slid his hand down her still-stocking-clad legs. "Every time you and I have made love, it has been wonderful. It's been perfect. **You** are perfect."

"It's not just that. I wanted to do something special for you tonight. I wanted you so desperately all day, and I wanted to surprise you."

He kissed her softly on the forehead. I truly do not deserve you."

She smiled, but was still serious. "Severus, I can't have you put yourself in any danger either. I trust you. If you have to….um…partake, I'll understand, but I can't compete with women like that. I am not sophisticated like that, and I'm not experienced like that."

"I don't mean to sound crude, Ariadne, but trust me. My dear, what you lack in 'experience' you more than make up for in, um, exuberance. I cannot lie and I will not lie. I have had lovers over the years. Some for one night, and some for, well, longer than that. Some I felt a connection of some kind with, others were just a release to me. I never took anything that wasn't willingly offered. But I have made love to exactly two women in my lifetime. I am not a sentimental man, but I have always understood that there was a difference between making love to a woman and having sex. And I know that you won't accept this, but I have never enjoyed being with a woman , not for a minute, not for an hour, not for a night, not for a year, as I enjoy being with you. " He reached for her hand and brought it to his lips.

"It's just going to be difficult for me. Knowing that temptation is staring you in the face, that you are faced with accepting his gifts or being unfaithful. If it comes down to it, I don't want you to suffer rather than be unfaithful. I won't lie, it will not be easy for me at all. But I accept it, as part of being with you. And it's worth it. You are worth it to me. 'Us' is worth it for me. "

"It won't come to that, love. We will figure it out. I was able to convince a woman far too beautiful, kind, loving and bright for me that she loves me, what's one paranoid, delusional, ego maniacal dark lord?"

Just then, thunder rumbled outside and she shivered and he pulled the sheet more tightly around her and ran his hands up and down her arms. She shifted her position so that she was straddling him. "I can think of an even better way to warm up," she said.

"Why are you still wearing your shoes? He whispered in her ear.

"Because this just doesn't make the same impact without heels." She rose from his lap and took several a couple of steps back from him, so that he could just reach her if he stretched out his hands. Then she raised her right leg to one side of him. She slowly bent over and began to remove her stocking allowing him a good look at her. She allowed him to place his face between her breasts as he kissed them before he moved on to her leg. She did the same thing with the other leg. Then she returned to her position on his lap, undulating against him with her hands on his shoulders. He put one hand on her waist, thoroughly enjoying every second of it, he took his other hand and once again slid her barely there lacy thong to the side, and inserted his index finger inside of her. She gasped as he squeezed her bottom and pushed deep inside of her while massaging her bundle with his thumb.

"I think I was right about your knickers, earlier." He picked her up and laid her down on the bed gently. He wasted no time in removing her panties. He lavished kisses all over her body, settling between her legs. He slid one finger inside of her followed by a second, while using his tongue to worship her. "God, you are so tight, Ariadne."

"I can't take it anymore. Now, Severus. Please, I _need_ you inside me. God… the things you do to me are amazing."

"Just returning the favor, my love. But I am going to make you beg me for it."

"Please, love. Please."

"What do you want?"

"I want to feel you inside me. Right now."

"Well, since you asked so nicely…" He had already sheathed himself magically, just as he also placed a hand on her stomach and she felt an odd sensation. "Contraceptive charm." She nodded and the two lovers came together as one.

The next morning, they were awakened by an owl tapping at the window. Ariadne made to get up. "I've got it, my beautiful girl. Go back to sleep." He kissed her forehead as he rose to let the owl in, stopping to pet Aristotle on the way over as he purred and rubbed against his hand. Severus removed the note and laid back down beside Ariadne.

"What is it?" she asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

"It's from your Uncle Albus. He is convening the Order at seven this evening. We are to meet with the Weasley twins for lunch at 2. We've plenty of time though. Let's get back to sleep. It's still dark out. It's…" He cast a tempus charm. "Only 5:30." He groaned.

She put her head on his pillow and inhaled the scent of his hair deeply. "I love the way you smell. It's herbal and spicy and like wood smoke from a campfire and something that I can't put my finger on. It's just you. It's home…" she said before dozing off again.

Severus just held her close to him, and dozed off himself, absolutely peaceful, but sad that he would be apart from her, even though it would only be for a few days, and he would see her most of those days.

Several hours later, Ariadne couldn't help but fidget. Severus advised her to wear comfortable clothes, and, given the company they were going to be keeping, robes were completely unnecessary. She chose jeans and a fitted t-shirt from one of her favorite rock bands, backpack and some sneakers on her feet. She pulled her hair back into a ponytail and put a baseball cap and sweater in her backpack. "How do I look? Do you think this is okay?"

"You look beautiful as ever, and trust me, you'll fit into this crowd perfectly. Are you ready?"

She nodded. "Where are we going?"

"We're eating lunch at a pub near Ottery Saint Catchpole, where the Weasley Family lives. Now stop worrying. They are going to love you, how could they not? No one is immune to your charms."

"You are a little biased, I'd say." With that, she grabbed unto his arm and they apparated to a wooded knoll, from which she could see a small, thatched roof pub.

"It's small, but the food is quite good and it's close to the Weasleys' and they want to be near family right now."

"I feel so terrible for them, losing their brother, and you said their father had a scare earlier in the year, so I feel awful asking them for something so close to all of this."

"As I said before, you'll be more than welcome as a distraction." As they approached the door, he leaned in and kissed her softly. "I love you," he whispered as he opened the door for her.

She walked through the door and saw two identical young men with shoulder-length red hair sitting at a table with her uncles. They were both quite tall, nearly as tall as Severus. With one look she could tell that the two of them truly loved life, and lived theirs as if it were a lifelong party.

As they sat down at a table, her Uncle Aberforth cast a "_Muffiato_" spell to keep anyone from hearing their conversations. " Fred, George, you already know Professor Snape. May I present my niece, Ariadne Clohessy." She reached out to shake their hands, first George, then Fred. She touched Fred's hand and, just as she knew the moment that Severus touched her hand at her parent's wake, she knew with certainty that Fred was far sadder than he let on, and that, while he was fun-loving, there was also more to him than that.

"So, somehow, Professor Dumbledore and my good friend Ab, managed to hide this beautiful creature? I can't believe it." George laughed.

"She's bloody gorgeous. How did she come from the same family as you two?" Fred asked.

Severus was seething at their imprudence, but knew he needed to keep it to himself. He needed these two to keep his love safe.

"Now, what we are about to discuss must be kept in strictest confidence. Fred, George, I'm afraid I must ask you to make an unbreakable vow. "

"Of course." Said George. Fred merely nodded.

Ariadne watched as Fred Weasley grasped Aberforth's arm and George Weasley grasped Albus's arm. She saw her uncles each did some sort of complex twisting and striking motion with their other arms and said "Do you promise to keep all things said this evening pertaining to Ariadne Chlohessy secret, even from your family? Do you promise to protect her at all times? Do you promise to act with her interests in mind at all times?" And finally, "Do you promise to provide her with a safe place to stay during the next few weeks." Both young men answered in the affirmative and something looking like a golden rope appeared on their forearms and glowed for a moment before dying out and disappearing.

"We will be addressing the order tonight regarding Ariadne, but we felt it best to inform you of some matters that we are not telling the rest of the Order just yet. As I told you, Ariadne is the daughter of my sister, Ariadne's granddaughter. Until six weeks ago, she was completely unaware of the fact that her parents were magical and that she was a witch. It's certainly a unique and complicated story, but we all feel it best to tell you both as Ariadne will be staying with you for quite a few days." The headmaster proceeded to explain Ariadne's highly unusual situation.

"You weren't kidding when you said it was a 'unique and complicated' story," said Fred.

"What's Snape's role in all of this?"

"I was called upon to collect Ms. Clohessy in the United States in April and bring her back here. I have been looking after her ever since." Ariadne looked at Severus quizzically.

"Do you have you things with you now, or do you have to pick them up?" George asked.

"Actually, I'm afraid I need to ask a favor. I feel terrible asking anything else of you, with the troubles your family has been suffering."

"I am pretty sure that nothing you could possibly ask of us would be a burden that exceeds the benefit of having you stay with us. Trust me. It's not exactly a hardship." George wiggled his eyes in mock seduction.

"Well, it's just that I have been travelling with a house elf named Tinky. We became fast friends while I was spending time with Severus at the Salem Witch Institute and she asked Professor Washington if she could join us. If it's a bother, Uncle Albus says that she can stay at the school, but she's been such a comfort to me, I wouldn't want to lose her. Plus, I was hoping you would allow me to cook for you both and she is so helpful in the kitchen."

"Having a house elf! Brilliant!" The two said in unison. Ariadne laughed at the stereo effect. "

"If you're certain that won't be a bother. Just one more thing. You see, I have a kitten. Severus bought him for me. He said it was customary for a witch to start their schooling at Hogwarts with a familiar, and I've just fallen in love with my little Aristotle."

"Snape bought you a kitten?" Fred spoke before he could help himself. Instantly covering his mouth, Fred watched as his twin spit the butterbeer he was drinking out of his mouth.

"Yes gentleman. As you know it is quite customary for a young witch or wizard entering Hogwarts to go in with a cat or a toad or an owl, and Ms. Clohessy preferred a cat." He was trying his best to hold his temper as the two were going to be playing a pivotal role in keeping his love safe. "If a kitten is going to be a concern for you, I would be happy to take the thing with me to Hogwarts or to leave it at my… other residence while Ms. Clohessy remains with you." Ariadne was shocked by the harsh tone Severus took with the young men. They were going out of their way to be helpful and accommodating, especially in light of ordeal the twins had gone through with their brother's funeral that very same day.

"It's no trouble at all, _Professor_. We assure you." George offered. Again, Ariadne couldn't help but notice the disdain in the twins' faces. Fred smiled apologetically at her and shrugged.

"Will Monday morning be okay with you both for me to drop by?" Ariadne asked the twins.

Fred said, "Anytime will be fine. The earlier the better," as George said, "Not too early, I hope." Fred elbowed George who said "Just having a bit of fun with you, anytime is fine," as he gently mocked punched her shoulder.

"Unfortunately, it will have to be quite early. I must arrive at Hogwarts in time for classes to begin on Monday, and I must see to it that my charge is taken care of before I can return to my duties at the school."

"6:30, then boys?" Ariadne smiled at them. "I'm not the earliest riser myself, so I understand." She smiled.

"No trouble at all. We're looking forward to having a girl around the flat who isn't Mum." Fred said with a smile.

"Thank you, Fred. That is very kind of you to say. I hope I am able to earn my keep, so to speak."

"Speak for yourself, choir boy. I've never had a shortage of girls to bring to the flat." George offered with a roguish smile.

"I think I am going to have my hands full with you, George Weasley."

"Headmaster. Are you certain that this will be the best place for your niece? One of the seems to think that he is getting a free housekeeper, and the other seems to be running a brothel."

"That will be enough, Severus."

"We'd better be going in any case." Severus offered by way of apology.

"Yes. He promised that he'd take me shopping for some things. It'll save you the trouble." She said to the twins.

"I don't mind taking you, Ariadne. Be honored to help. Um, anything to help Professor Dumbledore, eh. You know."

"She's my problem to deal with until Monday, and I always honor my word." Severus's voice was short and curt. Ariadne couldn't believe how awful he was being to the two boys.

Ariadne rose and kissed both of her uncles on the cheek. She hugged each of the Weasley twins and offered her condolences. "I am truly sorry about your brother. I didn't know him, and I don't really know either of you yet, but I do know what it's like to lose someone you love. She squeezed Fred's hand. "I can't say it's okay, but it does get easier."

"We'll see you later this evening when the Order meets." Albus offered. Aberforth merely grunted.

Moments Later- Spinner's end

"Severus, where are we?"

"This is my home. I inherited this pile of sticks when my parents died." He sat down on the couch that dominated most of the living room. He put his head in his hands, allowing his hair to cover his face almost completely. He was clearly upset.

Ariadne sat down on a hassock directly in front of him. She leaned forward awkwardly so that she could see his face through the curtain of hair. Her voice nearly a whisper , she asked him, "Why were you so awful to those boys? They are being so helpful with giving me a place to stay, and they just lost their brother."

"Helpful?" He snorted. "The only thing that Fred Weasley will be helping you with, if he has his way, is helping you out of your bloody knickers."

"Severus! What an awful thing do say!"

"Ariadne, you must be bloody blind."

"Come on, Severus. They've just lost their brother." She reached up and caressed his face. "And besides, it doesn't matter his intentions, although I just think he was being kind. You are all that I want. I don't understand why you were so curt with them."

"I've told you before, Ariadne. I am not a kind man, and I do not like someone encroaching upon what's mine." Ariadne thought it best to let the remark go, though it bothered her that he spoke about her as if she was a piece of property. She let him continue, thinking it best to let him get it out. "Ariadne, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes upon. You are witty and bright and charming and kind and gentle. In short, you are all of the things that I am not. And those boys are young and handsome and light-hearted and funny. And they've got this fantastically successful business. While I'm stuck working as a bloody professor teaching dunderheads who've not ever thanked me for protecting them day-in and day-out. I am old and broken and mean-spirited. Maybe you'd be better off."

"What? Better off without _you_? Severus, you need to be secure in the fact that I love you. Nothing and no one can ever change that. They've been kind enough to help me. To help us really. Did you think for one second that I wouldn't be happier with you? But you and my uncles have told me that is impossible. I'm going to miss you terribly."

"I'm so sorry. Please forgive me."

"It's not me from whom you need to seek forgiveness. And I was unaware that I was your 'problem,' Professor Snape. She said coyly.

"It's best that they don't know the exact nature of our relationship yet. Until we can flesh out the situation better. And I told you, people may not react well to our relationship. I am quite a few years your senior, plus as we've discussed, most people do not hold me in the same esteem in which you do."

"I can't understand why you would hide away all the best parts of yourself, Severus."

Same time: Weasleys' Flat

"You didn't find her pretty?" Fred Weasley asked his brother.

"Of course I did. She's bloody gorgeous. But I'm not about to try to tango with Snape's witch. I might be crazy, but I'm not stupid." George replied.

"Snape's witch? She's not Snape's witch. A girl like that with the dungeon bat? You've to be daft. Someone would have told us that. He said that she was his 'charge,' not his girlfriend."

"Listen mate. I've to tell you something. Last week, when I was with that muggle shop girl, I had to pop into the chemist to get some French letters, and I saw the bat buying the same."

"That doesn't mean anything. Just because he was buying them doesn't me he was using them with her."

George was getting frustrated with how blind his twin was acting. He'd never see Fred act this way. Had the bird given him a love potion of some kind? She had spent time with Snape. Maybe she was a potions genius as well.

"You're thinking with the wrong head, Freddie-boy. She's been staying with him for at least a few weeks and that was just last weekend, and it's not like the ladies are falling over themselves to get to Old Snape."

"I guess we'll have to agree to disagree, George. Funny thing though. Did you notice she didn't confuse us once. It was like she just knew I was Fred and you were George. Even Mum mixes us up sometimes."

"I did notice that. It was interesting."


	24. Mental Jewelry

Mental Jewelry

Severus and Ariadne arrived at the Hogs Head to meet Ariadne's uncles before apparating to Number 12 Grimmauld Place. "I'm so nervous to meet everyone. I've caused to much trouble for all of these people who don't even know me."

"No need to be, darlin', but let's get you a glass of some elf-made wine. Relax you a bit," Her uncle Aberforth offered.

"As long as you think it's okay. I don't want them to think I'm a lush or anything." She replied.

"Of course, my dear." Her Uncle Albus nodded.

"Trust me. A glass of wine, or ten, won't hurt ya with this group." Her Uncle Aberforth laughed as he rose from his seat.

"I'll come with you, Uncle Aberforth. If I am going to be living here soon enough, I ought to get to know my way around." She smiled. She linked her arm through his and he winked at her.

Once Ariadne and Aberforth were out of earshot, Severus looked at Albus. "I think it's best if Ariadne stays close to you. I don't want people like Black and Lupin and their lot to have their opinion of her clouded by their opinion of me."

"Severus, you just save Sirius's life. Don't you think that you could begin your relationship anew? If you could, please think of my niece in all this. I have no doubt that you will do anything to protect her, as will I, but what if something were to happen to you or me or Aberforth? Where would that leave her? Any additional person we can rely on to keep her safe matters."

"I hadn't thought of it that way. If being friendly with Black will help Ariadne, I'm willing to do anything to keep her safe. Even befriend that mutt if I need to." Severus offered by way of reply. "But I still think it best of she remains at your side. I want them to see her as she is, lovely and kind and gentle and charming and not look at her as someone foolish enough to be taken in by the likes of me."

"Severus, you have no faith in yourself. For a wizard as powerful and brilliant as you are, I would expect that you would care less about what others thought, and perhaps know that as much as they don't understand you, they respect you. Some of them even like you, despite your best efforts to the contrary. Nevertheless, I will capitulate to your request."

Aberforth and Ariadne returned a moment later with a bottle of wine and some glasses and some apples, cheeses and bread. Albus and Severus took turns telling her more about the Order as they all enjoyed a glass of wine. Neither Albus nor Aberforth failed to take notice of the fact that Severus did not take his eyes off her, nor did he remove his hand from hers. Aberforth looked at Albus, and without words, acknowledged, that, despite his reservations, Severus Snape genuinely cared for their neice. When it was time to leave, they stepped to the fireplace.

"As the wards at Grimmauld Place won't recognize you, Ariadne, we will have to use the floo. Severus will meet us there. "

Severus pulled Ariadne close to him and kissed the top of her head. Whispering that everything would be just fine.

"Ariadne, if you would please stay next to me," Albus requested. "It's not often that I am accompanied by such a beautiful young lady, and I want to show off my lovely niece. Severus can have you back after the meeting, but the honor of presenting you is mine." He said, eyes twinkling with pride that the young woman he had watched grow from an child from afar was finally a beautiful and brave young lady.

They walked to the floo bidding Severus and Aberforth, who said he needed to mind the pub, adieu.

When they arrived at the meeting, Ariadne was met with several curious looks and even a few gasps. She wasn't sure if the gasps were because people thought that that she was "with" Headmaster Dumbledore or if they recognized the family resemblance, although if any of them picked up on the same vibes she got from her uncle, she was positive that her uncle "batted for the other team." Jerome always said that she had the best gaydar around. She eyed Severus across the room and he nodded at her almost imperceptibly and she smiled, relaxing a bit, knowing he was there.

After a few moments, her uncle stepped to the center of the room. She noticed an incredibly handsome man with a roguish smile and a dashing way about him. He appeared to be the only person besides herself and the Weasley twins wearing non- magical clothing, his white oxford shirt, with the top two buttons undone, an arm that one of his was in some sort of sling and he had his leg in some sort of cast, in addition to the raw looking scars on his neck and the exposed parts of this arms. She thought that, from Severus's description, he must be Sirius Black, the owner of the house they were in at the moment. Her uncle began, "I am sure many of you are wondering why I called this meeting. I know that some of you have lost a dear friend, brother, and son in Charlie Weasley. Before we begin, I'd like to raise a toast in his honor."

Glasses appeared in front of them and filled themselves with liquid. "To Charlie Weasley, may we always remember his strength, courage and love. He was truly a treasure to all those around him, and he was taken from us far too soon. To Charlie."

The rest of the room echoed "To Charlie," and drank the liquid in the glass. Ariadne tipped her glass back as if doing a shot and was overcome by a burning sensation. She was certain her face was turning bright red, but she tried to maintain her composure and honor the solemnity of them moment, but she could swear that she could feel steam coming out her ears. Suddenly, the man she thought to be Sirius Black couldn't hold his laughter in any longer, and he began to laugh, nearly choking on his own drink, which he had managed to spit as he tried not to guffaw. He was joined by the Weasley twins, and a man and a woman whom she assumed were Mr. and Mrs. Weasley judging by their appearace. Sirius rose from his chair and hobbled over to Ariadne, putting his uninjured hand on her shoulder. "First time with firewhiskey?" He asked.

"Is it that obvious?" She whispered.

"Well, between the smoke coming out of your ears, your bright red, though thoroughly beautiful face, and the fact that you did it like a shot instead of sipping it gave you away." He winked at her. "You have to sip firewhiskey or those are the consequences. He took her glass and pointed at it with his wand, filling it with water before handing it back to her. "Drink this. It should help." She thanked him before taking a sip, noticing that it did, in fact, alleviate the burning sensation. "Sirius Black," he said, offering his hand.

"I'm Ariadne. Thank you for the water, Mr. Black. Was smoke actually coming out of my ears or are you speaking figuratively?"

"Please call me Sirius. Mr. Black was my father, and I was never very fond of him. And nope, I wasn't kidding, there was actual smoke coming out of your ears." He chuckled, merriment present in his eyes.

Severus was noticing the exchange and had to take several deep breaths and remember that every person that could act to help Ariadne remain safe was good thing, otherwise, he would have hexed Black right then and there.

"Well, now that everyone has had a good chuckle," Albus smiled, "Let's get down to business, which is, interestingly enough, the very source of your laughter." He paused. "Before I begin, I am going to place each of you under a fidelius charm with Auror Moody acting as secret keeper. Does anyone object to this?" No one responded, but they all looked at each other quizzically. "Very well, please join hands with the person next to you. He began moving his wand in a series of motions and whispering words that even Ariadne, who was standing next to him, and who was probably the most familiar with Latin of anyone in the room, could understand. Everyone continued to hold hands as her uncle continued. "The woman to my right is called Ariadne Clohessy, and she is my great-grand niece. She is the great-granddaughter of my sister, Ariana. Her mother was my great-niece and both she and Ariande's father were killed in a terrorist attack by muggles. It is very important that she not fall into the hands of Tom Riddle or his followers, both for her sake and for our efforts against him. I cannot explain the exact ramifications, should Riddle get his hands on my niece, but, please know that the situation could be quite dire. Do I have everyone's word to keep this information secret, and to assist me in protecting Ariadne?" They all nodded. "Thank you," he said, tears welling in his eyes. Soon the meeting broke up and they spent the next several hours reminiscing about Charlie Weasley.

While Ariadne sat speaking to Sirius, she noticed that Fred Weasley looked quite uncomfortable. Thinking for a moment, she excused herself and walked over to him. She reached her arm out and put her hand on his forearm. "I could use some air after my incident with the firewhiskey earlier, would you mind taking a walk with me? I'm afraid that I don't know the area very well."

Fred looked at the lovely girl in front of him and nodded. The stuffiness of the air in the room was unbearable, but he had no reason to leave it earlier.

"Let me just let me uncle know." She interrupted her uncle's conversation with Severus and told him she was going to walk around the block with Fred.

Severus looked appalled. "Are you sure that is a good idea, headmaster?" He asked her uncle pointedly while staring at Ariadne.

"I think it would be beneficial for my niece to spend a few moments in the spring air. Thank you, Mr. Weasley for your kind offer to accompany her, but please do try to be not more than a few minutes .

Once outside, she offered her thanks. "I feel like everyone was looking at me like a science experiment."

"It's not that, they're just not used to pretty girls coming 'round with Professor Dumbledore. That's all." He shrugged his shoulders as she blushed at being called pretty. The merriment he had been trying to project earlier was slipping from his eyes.

They continued to walk for a few blocks, in silence. "It gets easier, you know," she said.

"Does it really?" He replied skeptically.

"Not at first, but it's been almost two months. I don't think about it every second of every day anymore. I still miss them, though."

Fred sat on a bench that was on the corner, he looked at Ariadne before saying, "Ithinkitsmyfault." He said barely above a whisper.

"What do you mean? From what Se-my uncles said, one of the death eaters killed Charlie."

"No, he was protecting me when he died. The curse that killed him was aimed for me. It was Goyle Senior. He, well, he isn't fond of me. I wasn't supposed to be there. I was trying to bloody help, but I ended up getting my big brother killed. I always wanted to be just like Charlie. I can't believe he's gone." His eyes welled up and he shook his head trying to stop the tears from falling or to remove himself from her kind eyes. "I'm sorry. You have your own troubles to deal with. You don't have to deal with this."

She took his hand between both of hers, lacing her fingers around his. "It's okay, Fred. You don't have to hold it together in front of me. I know how you feel. I understand."

"Thank you. They all expect me to be funny and jolly and to cheer them. Even George."

"You don't have to worry about amusing me. Please don't think that you have to, and you can always talk to me. I understand. I've felt things just like you are feeling, and I still am in a lot of ways. I'm lucky that I had friends and family to hold me up when I felt like I couldn't stand it for another second. I can tell that your family are lovely people and I am sure that they would do the same thing for you that mine did for me."

"I just hate to burden them with my sorrows when they've got so much of their own to deal with. And I don't want to burden you either it's just-"

"It's a burden I'll gladly bear. You and your brother are taking me in and protecting me. I hate feeling so defenseless and having to rely on everyone's kindness like this, but I have very little choice in the matter myself, so I am just grateful to have all of you."

He squeezed her hand and they sat silently for several minutes. "We'd better be getting back. They'll think I've run off with you."

"You're welcome, Fred. I think we'll get along just fine. And thanks for walking with me, it was getting a little overwhelming in there, with everyone sneaking stares at me. I thought I must've had lipstick on my teeth," she said sheepishly, before adding, "I don, do I?" She smiled showing Fred her teeth.

"No lipstick. I promise. And it's not exactly a hardship to take a walk with a very pretty girl."He waggled his eyebrows, feeling like himself again, momentarily. She blushed profusely and they made their way back to Grimmauld Place. Just before he put his hand out to open the door, he paused for a second. "And you are even more adorable when you blush."

Break

Severus's heart was sinking. He was barely paying attention to whatever it was that Moody was saying. Ariadne had been gone for over thirty minutes. He cut off the old, grizzled auror mid-sentence, and excused himself to Albus.

"Where do you think she is? What could she possibly be doing? Why ever would you tell her that it was acceptable to fromp through London with Fred Weasley?" He asked the headmaster. Of course he knew what she was doing. She'd been cooped up for the better part of two months with him. She was probably desperate for company her own age. And the handsome and witty Weasley twin was probably working on charming her out of her silk knickers as they spoke. What young woman in her right mind would prefer the affections of the "greasy bat of the dungeons" when one or both of the Weasley twins had their eyes on her.

"I think I'll be going, soon Albus. You'll give my regard to Ms. Clohessy when she and Mr. Weasley return from their date?" He asked the headmaster. "Tell her that I will have her things transferred to the Weasleys tomorrow afternoon and that she has no obligation to return with me, but should she find it necessary, I will be at my house on Spinner's end, if you wouldn't mind escorting her. I will ask Tinky to set up the spare bedroom for her should she require it, but, it seems she prefers a more jovial company than what I have to offer." He turned to walk away, a severe look on his face masking the pain that his mentor was able to see right through to.

"Severus, you are being ridiculous, and as usual assuming the very worst in people. She was a little overwhelmed herself, and you made it clear to her you didn't want the Order to know of her association with you. And she reached out to young Fred, because she could tell that he needed to step away himself. She is probably trying to help him deal with his recent loss as she endured her own painful loss of late. You get so caught up in your own fantasies of doom and gloom that you are failing to see the true gift that you have been given, in the form of a very beautiful young woman, even if I am a bit biased, who saw beyond the walls you erected yourself. Stop being so dramatic, my boy."

Just then, the door to the house opened and Ariadne smiled lovingly with a look that Severus knew was for him and only for him. And all was forgotten and forgiven at that moment.


	25. Plainsong

Chapter 25

Plainsong

"Everyone seemed so nice." Ariadne said as she was laying in Severus's bed at Spinner's End. While the furnishings were simple, they were also quite comfortable. The sheets were of the softest cotton, and somehow the pillow she was sharing with Severus, though there were several other pillows laying unused on the bed, managed to stay cool no matter how long her head lay upon it.

"I told you that you were worried for nothing. You manage to charm everyone you meet."

"No, I think that they are just kind, decent, caring people; it's nothing to do with me. That's who they are. Sirius was funny."

"Sirius is a vile excuse for a human being and I'd rather spit up slugs for the next 24 hours than spend 15 minutes in his company."

"Tell me how you _really_ feel, Severus Snape."

"I just did," he replied indignantly.

"I was employing sarcasm."

"Ah." He reached his hand over and caressed her cheek, brushing a few tray hairs away from her face.

She smiled at him. "This bed is so comfy. I don't think I have ever been in a more comfortable bed in my life. The sheets are so soft and I don't even need to flip the pillow over for the cool side, because it's perfectly cool, and I am practically drowning in blankets and pillows. Everything is just right."

"Well, the mattress is charmed so that it is always the most comfortable for whomever is laying in it. For example, if you like it rock hard, it's rock hard. If you like it so soft you sink into it, it's so soft you sink into it. And the pillow is charmed to remain cool."

"Ah." She paused momentarily before adding, "At least you like your lovers to be comfortable," she said, allowing her insecurity to get the best of her.

"Generally, yes." Ariadne did not look amused, so he quickly added, "But I have never shared this bed with anyone other than you. Please don't be like that. I charmed it so that _you _would be more comfortable. Spinner's End is my 'home' so to speak, but I've told you that I am a very private person, and this has always been a place that I have reserved for myself. Few people know that this is where I reside, and even fewer have been here. Your Uncle Albus, Lucius Malfoy, Lily: they've been here. Charity knows that I live in a place called Spinner's End, but she's never even seen it." She did not look altogether placated. "Damn it, Ariadne. I have a past. I'm not 21 years old. This is hard enough for me as it is."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. It's just hard for me too. I accept that you lived for a long time without me. It's just different for me. I've had one other serious relationship, and you had a ringside seat to how that ended."

"I know and I am so sorry for that. All I can say is that I am not Anthony. I am not that boy. I am not saying I am perfect. I am not a seer, so I can't predict the future, but I am a man of my word, and while I can't say that I will never hurt you- because I know that I will probably will- I will never intend to do so. I might have to do things that you won't understand, or that I can't tell you about, but I will never, ever, lie to you. I love you, and I give you my word, that everything that I do, every decision I make, every action I take, will be because I love you. I have walked around in these bones for more than 35 years, and I know myself, but I've never allowed anyone to know me, and Ariadne, I want you to know me. Despite how hard I try and what I would like to happen, I don't know what outcome this war will have, but if- and I pray to whatever God will listen that I do survive it- I don't make it out alive, I don't want to die without someone having known me." He took a deep breath. He had laid himself completely bare. He thought he was telling her everything when he told her about his past and Lily and everything else, but this was the real truth of it. He wanted someone to know who he was. He wanted _her_ to know.

She had never suspected that this much lie beneath the surface of the man who had opened himself to her. Tears now ran freely down her cheeks. She put her hand on his face and caressed his cheek, embarrassed at herself for questioning his fidelity, as he whipped her tears away.

"I'm going to miss you terribly," was all she offered and all she needed to offer.

He kissed her on the forehead. "I will leave Hogwarts as often as I can to see you. We'll just have to arrange a meeting place that wouldn't draw much suspicion if someone were to monitor my comings and goings, probably Rosmerta's pub. It's called the Three Broomsticks. I would say that the Hog's Head would be preferable, but your Uncle Aberforth would make it awkward."

"You're probably right, as much as I hate to admit it."

"Don't worry, we'll be back here together before your birthday."

"How do you know when my birthday is?" She was smiling once again at this thoughtfulness.

"Magic of course, but come, let's sleep. You must be exhausted." With that, he kissed the tip of her nose, then pulled her head into his chest, kissing the top of her head. The moment had passed.

She pulled back slightly to look at him before she said, "I think this is what I'll miss most, curling up to sleep beside you."

"Are you sure about that?" He asked before kissing her, softly at first, but more passionately as he continued, his tongue urging her lips apart. And the rest of the night they alternated between making love and dozing, real rest forgotten in favor of savoring every moment they had together. They were now acutely aware of what he had been trying to forget since he had returned to his own country with her. That everything surrounding the battle between good and evil and which would control his world was waiting, perhaps patiently, potentially just on the other side of every door they faced. So they shared each other, each knowing that they may never know which time they made love would be their last. They enjoyed each other, not with urgency, but with a peacefulness and tenderness that came with total acceptance, of one another and their potential fates. They finally fell into a blissful slumber as the sun was rising.

BREAK

For the second time in as many days, Ariadne was awakened by an owl tapping at the window. As she rose to open it, having observed Severus do the same the previous morning, Severus woke with a start. Instinctively, he grabbed his wand and jumped up at the sight of the unfamiliar bird.

"Get back from the window," he told Ariadne, before adding "please," belatedly. He nudged her behind him and spread his arms wide, protectively shielding her. "No one who knows that I own this home owns a tawny owl," he whispered. Ariadne complied, her eyes wide with surprise. She watched as Severus made some complex movements with his wand, before finally opening the window and snatch the note from the bird before closing the window quickly.

"Please leave the room and close the door. I require privacy. You've served your purpose. You'll excuse me if I don't show you out. I've business to attend, as I am sure you do as well." His voice sounded dismissive, harsh even, but his eyes were pleading with her. Confused, she went down exited the room, shutting the door behind her and walking down the stairs and sat on the sofa.

Severus unrolled the parchment and instantly recognized Lucius Malfoy's familiar handwriting. Lucius was supposed to be in auror custody awaiting trial in Azkaban, and for a moment, he was nearly certain that the missive was some sort of tracker or meant to curse him, yet it did not contain any of the known tracking spells or curses he could think of. Once decoded, Severus found the message to be highly concerning.

"_Old friend, _

_I don't believe I can evade for much longer, but I need to speak with you urgently. My home is not safe; I will be at your residence at noon. I apologize for imposing upon you. However, you are the only one I can trust. Please be there. _

Lucius was being incredibly vague despite writing in a code that Severus was positive was known only to the two of them, especially in light of the other precautions he had taken, including sending an owl that would not be traced back to him. He took a deep breath and walked down the stairs to speak with Ariadne.

"You need to leave quickly."

"You were serious before? You want me to leave?"

"Of course not." He pulled her close to him and whispered in here ear. "I didn't know who sent the owl. It was unfamiliar to me, and I was unsure of whether it had some sort of tracking spell or recording spell, and as we discussed, knowledge of your association with me could be used against one or both of us. They don't need to know your ancestry to try to use you against me."

"That's what I thought upstairs, but when you continued the act down here, it made me worried."

"No. Lucius Malfoy will be here in less than an hour. His message said it was urgent. He is in the inner circle of the Dark Lord's group, but lately I have been sensing some resistance to his plans. Lucius may be an arrogant bastard with a bit of a sadistic side, but he isn't truly evil, and I do not doubt that if he felt his wife or son were in danger, he would do whatever it took to keep them safe. He's a wounded tiger. I can't predict what he will do."

He thought for a moment, pacing back and forth across the small room. His eyes became alight with an answer. "You'll stay here. I'm not sure there is a viable alternative. We could try to contact Black or the Twins Weasley, but there is not enough time. Quickly, come with me. We've got to get you changed into robes. His son goes to the school. He'll learn of your existence soon enough in any case, assuming he doesn't meet the dementor's kiss in the meantime, but your identity is protected with Moody as secret keeper."

"What's the dementor's-" He cut her off abruptly.

"I've no time to explain now. You must listen carefully. I am going to tell Lucius that you are an American student who is considering doing some training at Hogwarts, which is the same story we plan to tell everyone next term in any case. He would be more suspicious if he happened to come upon you in hiding than if you were in the open to begin with. If we were try to get you to Black or the Weasleys, I would run the risk of missing him when he arrives, and I certainly don't want him here by himself: inside or outside the house."

"I could say that the headmaster wanted me to meet with some of the professors to try to entice me into coming to the school, that they wanted me to teach something. Latin!"

"That could work, but we need to be as vague as possible. It's better that way. There is less likelihood of being caught in your own deception." His years as a double agent had taught him that well. "It is absolutely paramount that you try to speak as little as possible. I'd say to try to draw as little attention to yourself as possible, but people can't help but be drawn to you." He pulled her to his chest and kissed her passionately. "We should make ourselves ready."

Tinky assisted Ariadne as she dressed and applied some cosmetics, making certain that her robes were on correctly. "Tinky is not very knowing of the ways of English wizards and witches, but I do know that you should not Mr. Malfoy in the eye for more than an instant," the elf said as she flitted about checking hemlines and placing a charm on the garments with a snap of her fingers to remove any wrinkles. "Mistress must look at his face for just one second before she curtseys like this." Tinky curtseyed perfectly.

A few minutes later Severus knocked on the door. He did not wait for a reply before entering. "Ariadne, I must show you how to greet Lucius."

"I believe Tinky already has," she replied, demonstrating Tinky's instruction.

"That is perfect. You must do exactly that when I present you to Lucius. Elf, you are certainly proving valuable."

"Please don't speak to her like that."

"We haven't time to discuss the correct manner in which one should address a house elf," he replied sharply, but changed his tone markedly, and with a slight smile on his face, for he appreciated the man that Ariadne was helping him become, as much as he feinted otherwise. "Tinky, would you prepare some tea and some sort of refreshments for Mr. Malfoy's visit?" Tinky nodded and was gone with a sharp crack.

"You must do your best to merely make your presence known to Lucius and then excuse yourself while I speak to him. You must do exactly as I say. Do not ad-lib. Do not forget anything, and, for the love of the Gods, do not let on that you are in any way aware of Lucius's position within the Dark Lord's organization or any apprehension you may feel toward him because of it. You must act as if you do not know anything other than the fact that I have an old friend popping over." Ariadne nodded.

"After you are presented to Lucius, you must excuse yourself. Say that you are going to finish the headache potion you started earlier for me. It's perfect. It is freshly brewed. You are going to go to my laboratory. There is a glass container with lavender liquid in it. It looks like a lab beaker with a cork inside of it. Pour some of it into a test tube, cork the test tube. There are slips of paper to label the tubes. Write "Headache Remedy" and your initials on the tube. Then you are to wait until you hear me ask Tinky to bring tea. Tinky will come and get you downstairs. Come upstairs. You will offer me the potion and I will drink it. By that time I probably will have an actual headache. Lucius must believe that you are a competent potions student, competent enough that I will take a potion you created without hesitating. He must know that you are my ward, my responsibility. He has to believe that you are competent enough to warrant my academic attention, as it has been quite some time since I took an interest in a student's progress, and I have never taken on any sort of apprentice. And above all, go along with whatever I say or do." As he finished he looked at the young woman opposite him with sadness in his eyes.

"I think I can remember all of that," Ariadne said by way of reply. "If he's some sort of fugitive, then he isn't he going to be concerned that I am going to turn him in?"

"It's a risk we are going to have to take." Just as the words left his mouth, there was a knock at the door. He squeezed her hand reassuringly before answering the door.


	26. State of Love and Trust

Chapter 26

State of Love and Trust- Part I

Severus opened the door and ushered Lucius Malfoy into his house.

"I am terribly sorry to impose upon you like this Severus. And with such lovely company." Lucius said, his eyebrow slightly raised, so that only Severus noticed. Years of having him manners hammered into him by his father made such pleasantries second nature for Lucius, despite his current circumstances and more than 20 years spent in Lucius's company as well as a career double agent allowed Severus to perceive Lucius's surprise.

"This is Ariadne." Ariadne curtseyed as she had been instructed by Tinky, and Lucius bowed in return. "She is a student from America who is contemplating joining us at Hogwarts next year, to both continue her own education and to teach. Albus believes that she has skills that could be best developed and shared at Hogwarts. Surprisingly, I find myself agreeing with him.

"Ariadne, please finish the headache potion you began earlier," Severus said in a harsh voice, but at the same time he nodded almost unnoticeably, letting her know that everything was fine.

Severus waited until he knew that Ariadne was safely in his basement laboratory before. "What is it that you need, Lucius? You know that if the Dark Lord were to find out you were here, we would both be in extreme danger. You are supposed to be with the aurors already."

"I managed to pay one of them off. A small fortune to be able to remain out of their custody long enough to ensure the safety of my family. I am meeting him in Knockturn Alley in three hours time where he will get credit and notoriety for capturing Lucius Malfoy singlehandedly, and I will be taken directly to Azkaban awaiting trial, under heavy dementor guard, as an escape risk. I can't go there without knowing Narcissa and Draco will be safe. The Dark Lord intends harm on them. I will do anything, anything you ask to keep them safe."

"I am certain that the Dark Lord will keep them from harm. Undoubtedly, he is not pleased with the fiasco you created, in the middle of the Department of Mysteries no less, but you have been a loyal servant for years. Your wife has played hostess to our comrades on many occasions. I am not sure it is wise to question him at this point."

"You don't understand. I can't do this any longer. I know him. He intends to get rid of Draco and I so that he can manipulate Narcissa. I know that she will not, unless it is to save me or Draco. He will use both of us to get to her. Then he will kill us, leaving her with no one to protect her. I know it. I need you to protect them." He was nearly frantic. Severus poured some firewhiskey into a short glass. "Steady yourself. You're not making much sense. Drink this." He pressed the glass into Lucius's shaking hands.

"He wants to create an heir."

"I find that hard to believe. The Dark Lord has never been concerned about producing an heir. He survived death once; I am certain that he will continue to evade it. He will complete his quest for immortality. He is certain of that fact."

"It isn't about an heir in that sense. It is about creating a wizard, whose bloodline is impeccable. A powerful wizard who he can rely on absolutely because he will have bred and raised him to be just that." He paused momentarily and took a deep breath before adding, "I think he means to use Narcissa."

Severus swallowed hard. He was trying with all his being to avoid allowing his emotion to slip through his poker face. As man who was willing to give up his life for what he believed in, and who, until recently had very little to live for, but much to die for, actual fear was not an emotion that was particularly familiar with to him. Regret, sorrow, apprehension at doing something that would later cause him to lament, yes, but true fear was mostly foreign to him. He felt it now because he knew that, directly under his feet was the one woman whose background would trump all others in terms of a means to Riddle's end.

Lucius continued, "When I first became aware that he had something like this planned, I thought it would be Bellatrix, because you know as well as I do that he would take her to his bed in the years before she was captured, but according to Narcissa, years at Azkaban have not been kind to her and she was always slightly mad to begin with. But Narcissa all of the benefits of being a Black heiress and none of the detriments. He wants to create a follower that will remain loyal without question. Who comes from the noblest of blood, whom he can shape from the moment it is born. I will not allow that to happen to her."

Severus did something nearly entirely foreign to him, something that he had not done in over a decade: he acted on instinct and emotion rather than methodical and well plotted logic.

"Lucius, I will help you. I promise that. Draco is my godson, and Narcissa has always been kind to me. But first there is something I need to tell you before we continue."

_I know. It is a terrible way to leave it (and quite short as well), but I am almost finished with the next chapter. It just seemed to flow to leave it here for a moment. I promise I will never, ever leave you hanging as long as I did before. Being a newlywed sort of caught up with me! However, from now on, I am going to try my best to update weekly. _


	27. Chapter 27 State of Love and Trust II

State of Love and Trust II

"First, You must excuse me for a moment. I need to get something for me to continue." Severus went up the stairs into his bedroom and retrieved a small corked vial from his potions kit. He uncorked the vial and smelled it, verifying its contents before returning to his guest.

"I am sorry, old friend. I need you to take this veritaserum. What you are about to find out is very dangerous to me and others and I need an assurance that you are being truthful."

"I understand. Give me the veritaserum." Lucius swalled the entire vial in one gulp.

"What is your name?"

"Lucius Malfoy,"

"Why have you come here today?"

" I need your help to keep my wife and son safe from the Dark Lord."

"Has anyone put you up to this?"

"No. I've come on my own,"

Severus continued to question Lucius until he was completely satisfied.

"Very well then. There is someone else to whom you must speak. I will return momentarily.

He went into the kitchen. After instructing Tinky that should Lucius make any motion from the sofa at all, she was to apparate to him. He pulled a small metal wizard's hat about the size of a key chain. As soon as he touched his wand to it, he felt the familiar pulling of a portkey. Nearly instantly, he was standing in a garden before an apron clad Albus Dumbledore. They were high on a bluff overlooking a rough churning sea. Clouds were building overhead and it was quite cold.

"Severus, what a pleasant surprise. I am, unfortunately assuming that this is not a social call. I must ask. Is my niece well?

"She's fine. Nothing will happen to her on my watch. Ever. You know that."

Dumbledore nodded. "Then what brings you here, my boy?"

"I believe Lucius is ready to switch sides."

"What gave you that impression?"

"He came to Spinner's End today. Frantic with worry over his wife and son. Desperate that I protect them. I gave him veritaserum that I made myself and verified that he was telling the truth and was not coerced in any way to admit these things to me. I told you that I sensed he was not entire happy ever since the Dark Lord returned. I am not surprised that he would take such actions on behalf of Draco, but that we would be willing to go to such lengths to protect Narcissa is, quite honestly, bit baffling."

"You could explain your reasoning for that statement later, but more to the matter at hand, why is he concerned over their safety? I certainly see why I would fear for the safety of those I care for if they were in Tom's grasp, but surely, as a member of his inner circle, Lucius would generally feel they were safe as houses."

"I think it's better for Lucius to explain to you. Right now, it's best we get back to my residence. Ariadne is waiting."

"YOU LEFT MY NIECE WITH LUCIUS MALFOY?"

"As I said earlier, nothing shall befall Ariadne while she is under my care. I love her more than I thought it possible to love any living thing." At that his voice grew dangerously quiet." She is in my potions lab. I added extra fortifications to the already heavy warding and I have his wand. If I was willing to sacrifice my life for Lily, for Ariadne, I would sacrifice my very soul." He put his head down in embarrassment, ashamed with himself for showing so much emotion.

"Please excuse me, Severus. It's as if I am a first-time parent who has left his daughter at Hogwarts for the first time. I know she will always be safe as long as you are there."

"It's understandable. She is your family. You want to protect her."

"Let us not tarry. Lead the way, my boy."

"You are going to have to side-along. The house is warded to allow only me to apparate in."

"What an unusual experience. Lead the way."

BREAK

After they arrived back at the house, Lucius was shocked to see Albus Dumbledore.

"I am afraid that I need to ask you to make an unbreakable vow, Lucius. I have brought Albus to act as a bonder."

"Of course. My mere presence here is endangering your life. I have no problems."

"You need to think about this carefully, Lucius. There may not be anything we can do to keep you out of Azkaban, and if you leave now, I will still do everything in my power to protect Narcissa and Draco. I will obliviate you and it will be as if this conversation never happened."

"No, Severus. It isn't enough for me to just walk away. I am sick of the lying and pretending and the hate. If I die in Azkaban, I want to know that at least I did one honorable thing in my life."

"Very well. Albus, if you don't mind."

Lucius and Severus joined hands. A thin tongue of red flame shot from Albus's wand, as he uttered an incantation and Lucius promised to mention anything that they were about to tell him to anyone or anything, and to do his best to bring about the defeat of Voldemort and his followers.

"Thank you, Lucius. I am sorry to make you do that, old friend, but there are more important lives than mine at stake. One of whom should be here for this conversation. Tinky, if you would fetch Ariadne.".

" Oh yes." With that Tinky was gone with an audible crack and a snap of her fingers, returning a moment later with her mistress in tow.

"Mr. Malfoy. Professor Snape, Headmaster."

Albus took a seat on a wooden rocking chair next to the fire, and Severus pointed his wand at the armchair, making it slightly bigger and more padded and took a seat, pulling Ariadne, who looked at him quizzically, onto his lap and wrapped his arms tightly around her waist. He was not accustomed to such demonstrativeness in his emotions, but he did not want any ambiguities to remain about his relationship with her when it came to Lucius Malfoy. Severus may have just found out the depths to which Lucius held his wife in regard, but he also knew that Lucius was lecherous as ever.

"Well, it seems like you do have some interesting explaining to do."

"Yes. I do. In the interest of time, I will be as brief as possible." He took a deep breath. "I have been acting as a double agent on behalf of the Order since 1980."

"But wh-?" Lucius interrupted.

"Because the Dark Lord threatened and later killed Lily Evans. It was then that I realized the true extent of monstrosities of which he was capable. She was kind and good and a powerful witch. And before you even think it, her death had nothing to do with her blood status. He offered to spare her if I could have gotten her to turn over her son and husband. He would have spared her and spilled James Potters , purest of the pure, blood. In any case, I have remained loyal to the order since then. Sometimes, it takes for it to hit you personally like it did to me or Karkaroff and now you."

"Nothing you can say could possibly shock me more. I never would have suspected-" Lucius interrupted once again.

"Surely you must have had some inkling or you wouldn't have come here.". Albus replied, concerned that if Lucius suspected, others may too.

"Not that you had already defected. Perhaps that, if I told you what I had found out, you would have considered protecting them and helping me."

"It isn't an easy row to hoe, Lucius. You know that, thus far, the only proven way to cease being a death eater is in a coffin. I knew that going in, and it's far harder to accept when one has something to live for." He paused, and Ariadne looked at him in awe, and he kissed the top of her head.

"As for this woman, her name is Ariadne Clohessy; she is Albus Dumbledore's great grandniece, and she is my witch.". Severus drew his arms around her tightly.

"I take back the bit about nothing shocking me more. Wait. Clohessy, you said? I knew a Marjorie Clohessy. My parents considered her as a potential match. I was actually days from being betrothed to her. My mother thought that sending me out of the Britain might keep me from being a Death Eater. Then Narcissa saved me, or at least that is what I thought then. Maybe I just handed her a death sentence over 20 years in the making. She couldn't be your mother though. Because I heard that she had married, had a son. Might she be a relative?"

"She is my father's sister, my aunt. We aren't very close. She and her family didn't really care for my mother, nor for my father after he left them to be with her." Ariadne offered.

"I don't remember a brother. And I can't imagine them not wanting to be married into Dumbledore's family. Even Americans know of him and how powerful he is."

"It's sort of a long story,"Ariadne. "But just think. You were almost my uncle."

"Yes. I guess I was nearly your uncle, my dear."

"In any case, I think it's time you told me what brought about this change of heart, Lucius." Dumbledore asked politely. "I am afraid we havent much time."

Lucius relayed his information again. When he was finished, Albus looked positively ill and Severus turned to Ariadne. "I hate to add this knowledge to your burden, but I am afraid that, should the information regarding your background get out, he would single you out just as he is singling out Narcissa, even mores so, in fact. We just need to be more vigilant, love."

"I just need a few minutes. Excuse me, please." They men got up and Severus started to follow her as she went toward the stairs. "I am alright. I just need a few minutes by myself. It's okay, You need to help Mr. Malfoy, Severus. You need to keep his wife and son safe. That is a terrible fate for someone to have to deal with. I don't want to even think it."

He grasped her hand and pulled it toward him, unafraid of how the others would perceive him. "It will not befall you. I swear it."

_Please forgive any errors. This is the first time I have done a cut and paste directly from my iPad. Also, I am without a beta. Anyone interested. _


	28. Chapter 28Pictures of You

Pictures of You

Ariadne sat on Severus's bed tears welling in her eyes, at the potential fate of Lucius Malfoy's wife, at Severus's courage and resolve, at seeing dread in her uncle's face. It was so much to process at once. Her kitten jumped on her lap and curled up, aware, perhaps of her sorrow, trying to soothe her. She laid down on the bed and cried until she dozed off.

At the same time, directly below her, the three men were determining the best course of action. After they had come to an agreement, Lucius readied himself to meet the auror with whom he had made a deal days before. Tinky prepared to fetch Narcissa while the wizards finalized their plan.

"Give this to her," Lucius said as he removed a signet ring, bearing their initials, intertwined. "It is the ring that she gave me the day that we became betrothed. Anyone who was trying to trick her in some way would present her with my wedding ring, but her father picked that out, but this ring is something only with the exquisite taste of my wife could create. Give it to her and she will know that it is from me and that she can trust you. Thankfully, Draco is still at the school."

With a crack she was gone. "Are you certain, Lucius?" Severus asked yet again, for he knew what awaited Lucius, both within Azkaban and without it.

"Absolutely sure, Severus. I am not sure how I can ever thank you."

"Trust me. If you can provide information to further our cause and to keep Ariadne safe, it will mean more than you could possibly imagine."

The three wizards turned as they heard the unmistakable crack of a House Elf apparating, and Tinky escorted Narcissa Malfoy into the living room. She promptly ran into her husbands arms, only then allowing her tears to flow.

"The aurors have been at the manor several times. When they said that you were not in their custody or in Azkaban, I was convinced that the Dark Lord had murdered you, my husband. They used legilimency, but they were unable to find anything of use, because I knew nothing."

"No, he hasn't. Narcissa, there is much to explain and not much time at all." She nodded as he guided her to the couch, holding her hand tenderly the entire time. He took several minutes explaining to her his fears as to what the Dark Lord had planned for her.

"Albus and Severus have agreed to protect you and Draco while I am...out of town. " She began protest. "We can't allow a lengthy trial or any protest from me. The Dark Lord must believe that I remain loyal enough to him to bear my punishment. You see, for some time, I have been disenchanted with his, shall we say, activities and his philosophy. We must bring him down. Whatever I have to sacrifice to do it, I must, but I will not allow it to come at a cost to you and Draco. After I leave, you are going to remain at the manor, but with protection from the Order. After Draco returns from Hogwarts, the Order will take you someplace safe until it is time for Draco to start the new term."

"Oh Lucius. No. You cannot go to Azkaban. You can perish there. It is a dank and ugly place. I remember how wretched I felt when the Ministry permitted me to visit Bellatrix to inform her that father, and later mother had died. The dementors were kept away from me, and yet I still felt so miserable that I believed I would never be happy again, and that was from mere minutes spent there,"

"There is no other option, Narcissa, my love. We must accept that what has to be will be." Lucius enveloped his wife in his arms.

Sensing their need to spend a few moments alone before being separated, possibly forever, Severus got up from his chair and walked toward the stairs. "I am going to check on Ariadne."

At the same time, Albus rose and walked to the couple seated on the couch. "I think a nice, strong cup of tea would do all of us a world of good. I'll just go and put the kettle on."

"How can I live without you?" Narcissa asked her husband.

"It is only for a while, my love. We will get through this. In order to keep you and Draco safe, I must appear loyal to the Dark Lord, and part of that means that I cannot allow the Order to make any movement geared at keeping me out of Azkaban, the Dark Lord will know that I have defected and you and Draco will be in more danger than you are now."

"I understand that it must be this way, but it pains me so to think of you there, but Lucius, I am so proud of you."

"Whatever do you mean?" Lucius was genuinely confused.

"I have always despised that evil man and his followers. I was raised to believe in pureblood supremacy, but I don't think I ever really did."

"Why have you never said anything? I have been having doubts for quite some time, Narcissa, maybe we never would have gotten into this. We could have been happy without what the Dark Lord has brought upon us."

"My mother always instructed me, in fact it was ingrained in me for as long as I can remember that my duty, as a wife, was to 0bey my husband unconditionally, as I had obeyed my father unconditionally. And then there was Bellatrix. The more madness overtook her, the more I felt I needed to be near to help her, and since she has been back from Azkaban and returned to his side and his bed, it is almost as if she is completely mad. My husband, there is something I must tell you before you leave. I have been giving Andromeda money for some time to donate to the order."

"I hadn't any idea the two of you were in contact at all."

"I was afraid of how you would react, of whether you would give me over to him for my disobedience."

"I have been that poor a husband that you would think that of me? How could you stand to sleep beside me, sup with me, be in the same room with me, if that is what you thought. I cannot just be that you were raised to be obedient."

"Lucius I have always loved you, and will always love you. And not, I love you more than I thought possible."

"And I you, my brave wife. I too, must confess. I have not always been-"

"I've always known Lucius. About all of them. A wife always knows. Please don't say it."

"Oh my love, forgive me. It is no excuse, but I was raised to think that it was my birthright. Just as you were brought up to believe vile, dangerous things, I was as well. But please, please always know that though I may have betrayed you in body, yes, but never in soul. I have never loved another, and it will never happen again."

"It may Lucius. If he is still in power when you are out of Azkaban, you will have to return to his side, and you know that it is nearly a requirement to partake in what he calls gifts."

"No. I can't even think of it now."

_Break_

As Lucius and Narcissa were realizing, perhaps for the first time, the true depths of their love, after more than 20 years of an arranged marriage, Ariadne and Severus were upstairs embracing.

"I cannot imagine her heartache at this. Losing her husband, knowing her son's life is in danger, that she may be used as a vessel for true evil. It has to be too much." Ariadne whispered, as she cried tears for a woman she didn't know and a man she had just met, whom she knew had been capable of perpetrating acts of true malice.

"I had no idea the depths of his love for Narcissa."

"She's his wife, the mother of his son. They've been married as long as I've been alive. Of course he loves her."

"I never knew. As you now know, their's was an arranged marriage, not a love match, and Lucius had always willingly participated in Riddle's festivities, and kept mistresses on his own, over the years. I always thought that he viewed Narcissa as a lovely statue to bring out to show-off in front of his various acquaintances and an appropriate means by which to obtain a Malfoy heir. Certainly, they had a friendly enough companionability, but I never knew he loved her, not like this, at least. He is a better Occlumens than I gave him credit. He hid that from even his closest friends for years."

"See, even you could be surprised. Maybe he was protecting her." Ariadne offered by way of explanation.

"You may just be right. You are far more observant that I give you credit for."

"I just hope that it never comes to that for us. I am not sure I could do it, watch you carted away, possibly never see you again."

"Let's not think about that."

"Mrs. Malfoy is a very brave woman."

"More than I ever knew, actually."

"Can I meet her?"

"I think she would like that very much. She has been very understanding of me over the years."

_BREAK_

"Narcissa, this is Ariadne. She is...very important to me. What I meant to say was, well..."

Ariadne whispered in his ear, telling him it was okay."

"As if I couldn't tell. My dear. I am honored. Any woman who has Severus's heart must be quite special indeed." Narcissa offered by way of breaking the awkwardness.

"Thank you Mrs. Malfoy. I am delighted to meet you, but I am sorry it has to be under these circumstances."

Tears welled in Narcissa's eyes, but she blinked them back. Years of breeding and instruction in social graces had not been lost on her. Rather, they were second nature. "Thank you for the kindness."

Ariadne extended her hand to Mrs. Malfoy, who offered her own, as Ariadne covered it with her other hand. "Of course."

As they were speaking, Albus re-entered the room with a tea tray. However, no sooner had he sat down that the kettle began to whistle. "Dear me. I forgot to put the water in the teapot! I really am getting to be a doddering old man." He rose to retreive it, but, Araidne got up first.

"Don't get up, Uncle Albus. I'll get it." She went to the kitchen, forgetting the teapot.

Severus shrugged his shoulders, picked up the tea pot and followed after her. Entering the kitchen, he held the teapot up, "It must be a familial trait Ms. Clohessey." A slight smile crossed his lips, despite his best efforts.

"It isn't. I left it on purpose. Hoping you would bring it. Do that spell where no one can hear us."

"Very well. I don't think anyone but your uncle will notice, given their emotional states at the moment." He cast the "Muffiato" spell wordlessly.

"What is it that you needed to tell me that you would go through such lengths." He shook his head. "If anyone else tried something like that, they would be cleaning flobberworms for a lifetime of Sundays."

"Where will Mrs. Malfoy go?"

"To her home."

"By herself."

"Most likely. Once the aurors have Lucius, he'll tell them that his wife had nothing whatsoever to do with his disappearance. It's the truth, so even under veritaserum, he'll be able to keep his answer the same. They will leave her alone. Her sister will likely be with the Dark Lord, and her son is at the school."

"Does she have any other family?"

"A sister, but she can't go there. What are you getting at?"

"Severus, we can't leave her alone. I can't imagine it. Can she stay with us? Here?"

"You must be out of your mind. Absolutely not."

"Oh Severus. If it were me, I don't know what I would do if I had to be all alone like that after something so terrible. She's terrified for him. For herself, for her son."

"In all likelihood, yes."

"No, I know she is. I felt it. I can't explain it, but I did. Severus, please."

"May I live to regret this. I can't deny you, but it is absolutely against my better judgment."

"Oh Severus, thank you. I couldn't live with myself if it were me. I don't want to even imagine it. Just for tonight."

"Very well."

"As long as your Uncle has no objections."

They returned to the others. Ariadne with a tea kettle. Severus with several problems to contend with. The most frightful of which was Ariadne's ability to sense other's emotions, such that she would feel them.


	29. Chapter 29

Silent Lucidity

Lucius rose to leave. Before he did, Severus spoke. "Lucius, you are a far better and braver man than I ever gave you credit for. I feel like I should apologize to you for underestimating you all these years. I will do everything in my power to keep my promise. Keep your head high. I've been there and I made it out. The best I advice I can give you to to remember yourself and to know that you have a family and friends who care for you and are waiting for you."

"Thank you. I can't thank you enough." He clasped Severus's arm just below the elbow as Severus returned the gesture.

"We will keep her safe and Draco, Lucius. I am afraid that I, too, misjudged you. I wish we had this conversation years ago. It could have saved all of us much anguish. But let's forget that. We'll only look forward. I will see what I can do about getting you out. I can't promise, but I will do all I can." Albus shook the younger man's hand.

Lucius then pulled his wife into a tight embrace, before releasing her slightly and kissing her forehead. "I'll be alright. Don't worry about me. Just keep yourself and Draco safe."

Severus nudged Ariadne. "Mrs. Malfoy, we thought you might want to stay with Severus and I tonight. With your son at school, you wouldn't want to be alone." Ariadne offered, as Severus looked at Dumbledore who nodded his assent to the idea.

"Please call me Narcissa, dear. I don't want to impose on your kindness. I'm certain I'll be fine."

"It is no imposition at all, Narcissa, I assure you. We've some errands to run, but I assure you that we won't be very long at all and the wards here are as close to impenetrable as possible." Severus offered.

"I would feel so much better if you weren't alone, or God forbid with your...sister, and everyone from the aurors to the Dark Lord himself would expect you to go out of sight for a few days to avoid the scrutiny." Lucius said, still holding his wife in his arms.

"I know it isn't much or what you're accustomed to, but it's comfortable." Severus looked down as he said this.

"I'd be honored to accept your hospitality. I really don't want to feel alone. I am perfectly capable of looking after myself, but I think being in the company of old and new friends is just what I need. Thank you for the kindness Severus, Ariadne."

"Of course."

"I have to take my leave now. I have my own Appointment in Samarra so to speak."

"We'll give you a moment alone, then." Ariadne took the two men and went into the kitchen.

Once in the kitchen, Ariadne explained. "They've got a bit of time together, we need to let them share it alone."

"I suppose you are right, my dear." Albus agreed. "At my age I forget these things."

"It's only recently that I've had something I want to hold unto enough to not want to let it go easily." Severus added, surprised at his own honesty.

"I love you, Lucius."

"And I you, my love." Lucius replied, sitting on the couch, pulling his wife unto his lap. "It is such a pity that something like this made us realize it." He kissed her, passionately, trying to make up for the years they had declined to give into their emotions.

"Do you know when I first realized I loved you?" Narcissa asked; she continued without waiting for a response. "It was when I was a third year. It was the year you had been named Slytherin Prefect. Of course, all of the girls were half-in-love with you to begin with, but right after the sorting, you did something that made me realize that there was more to you than everyone thought. Severus had just been sorted into Slytherin. I still remember how small he was, and how his hair just hung in his face and he wore second-or even third-hand robes, badly patched. The entire Slytherin table glared at him, ashamed that someone like that could be sorted into Slytherin House. I was sitting at the end of the Ravenclaw table, and I saw you put your arm around him and comfort him. I was absolutely rapt with how kind you were to him. The next day, he had on the loveliest, most perfectly tailored, understated robes, and I knew you had paid for them, because a boy like that could never afford clothes that fine, nor would he have known how to select something like that. All these years later, I am reminded that you are still that kind boy, and not the mask you wear."

"Oh, my love." He kissed her again, with a ardor he didn't know he possessed. She began stroking his thigh, tentatively at first before moving her hand up and stroking him through his trousers.

"How long do we have before you have to meet the auror?"

"Half and hour."

"That's plenty of time if we hurry." She smiled, tears in her eyes.

"Narcissa. No, we can't, love."

"Please, Lucius. I want to give you this before you go, something to remind you of my love, make you remember what you have waiting for you when you return."

"On Severus's couch? This is so unlike you."

"I don't care where we are. They will give us time. I'll cast a concealment charm and a silencing charm."

"After all these years, I find out my wife is a vixen. How could I deny you anything."

And with that, for the first time in years, Lucius Malfoy made love to his wife. It was nothing like all of the times where, once a week, Narcissa did what she considered her "wifely duty." The two savored each moment with each other.


End file.
